Die Seelentriologie
by Manya
Summary: Schon seit Jahren brennt der Hass zwischen den Weasleys und den Malfoys. Slytherin und Gryffindor stehen im Klinsch.
1. Magenknurren

Hi! Dies ist mein erster Harry Potter, also net böse sein, falls ich eine Figur mal net so genau treffe ;o)  
  
Naja, bevor ich lange um den heißen Brei herumquatsche, hier ist also mein erster HP FF!  
  
Wünsche Spaß und viel Freude,  
  
Manya-San  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
„Aus dem Weg Wiesel!"  
  
Ginny drehte sich erschrocken um und blickte in zwei eisblaue Augen, die sie kühl musterten. „Malfoy", keuchte sie und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse. „Hast du auch noch schlechte Ohren, Wiesel, oder wieso stehst du immer noch da?!", fragte Draco abfällig und strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich habe schließlich nicht vor den ganzen Tag mit dir zu vergeuden!"  
  
Ginny funkelte ihn an. „Denkst du mir macht es Spaß, dich zu sehen, Malfoy?", sie spuckte seinen Namen förmlich aus und sah ihn angeekelt an, „ich könnte mir echt eine Art vorstellen, den Tag zu beginnen."  
  
Draco's rechte Augenbraue hob sich leicht. „Sieh an, wer hätte gedacht, dass ich dir einmal zustimmen würde, Weasley!" Verächtlich sah er sie an, „Naja, auch eine blinde Weasley findet einmal ein Korn!" Ginny lief rot an vor Wut und wollte schon etwas erwidern, als der Slytherin sie ohne sichtbare Anstrengung zur Seite schob. Erhobenen Hauptes schritt er an ihr vorbei und betrachtete sie noch einmal geringschätzig Dann rümpfte er die Nase und ging weiter, die Halle entlang zu der großen Treppe, die in den Speisesaal führte.  
  
Ginny schüttelte sich und blickte dem Jungen noch einen Moment lang nach. Wie konnte man nur so unausstehlich sein! Sie konnte das nicht begreifen. Es schien fast so, als wäre es der Lebensinhalt des Draco Malfoy ihr und ihren Freunden das Leben schwer zu machen. sie schüttelte sich erneut, doch diesmal vor Ekel. Wie konnte jemand nur so herzlos und einfach nur schrecklich sein. Ihr Blick glitt zum nahegelegenen Fenster, hinaus auf den Hof, weiter bis zum Quidditch-Feld. Achja, Quidditch, sie seufzte tief. Quidditch war zu einem sehr wichtigen Teil ihres Lebens geworden. Wenn sie auf ihrem Besen saß und durch die Luft glitt, war sie frei. Vollkommen frei und dachte an gar nichts mehr, weder an ihre Noten, obwohl diese momentan eigentlich ganz in Ordnung waren, noch an dieses Ekelpaket Draco Malfoy.  
  
Sie stöhnte auf. Na toll, gerade hatte sie noch an ihren Lieblingssport gedacht und schon waren ihre Gedanken wieder zu dieser Ausgeburt der Hölle gewandert. Warum musste sie ihn auch treffen? Ihr ganzer Tag war nun im Eimer. Seufzend wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab und machte sich nun ebenfalls auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal. Ihr Magen knurrte bereits erbärmlich. Hätte dieser Malfoy sie nicht aufgehalten, säße sie schon längst neben ihrem Bruder am großen Gryffindortisch. Sie stellte sich gerade vor, wie sie genüßlich in ihr Marmeladenbrötchen biß, als sie an der Treppe ankam.  
  
Fast wäre sie in den Abgrund gefallen, der sich gerade vor ihr auftat. Oh nein, ächzte sie und griff sich an die Stirn, es konnte noch eine Ewigkeit vergehen, bis sich eine Treppe dazu erbarmte vor ihr aufzutauchen, geschweige denn, bis es die richtige tat.  
  
Genervt lehnte sie sich an die Wand neben sich. Sie spürte die kalten Steinwände auch noch durch ihren Umhang hindurch, sie schnitten ein wie kleine Eiszapfen. Sie ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten und schlang die Arme um ihre Knie. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, wie die Anderen jetzt aßen. Ihr knurrte erneut der Magen.  
  
Nach einer Viertelstunde faste sich die große Steintreppe schließlich ein Herz und hielt genau auf Ginny zu.  
  
Na endlich, dachte sich diese erleichtert und erhob sich langsam. Ihr Magen war ihr mittlerweile in die Knie gerutscht.  
  
Schnellen Schrittes eilte sie die Treppe hinunter und stürmte in den Speisesaal hinunter. Doch schon in der Tür wurde sie aufgehalten.  
  
„Da bist du ja endlich," knurrte Ron und faste ihren Arm, „wo warst du denn solange?" „Treppe . . weg . . Hunger!", stieß Ginny heraus und wollte sich von ihm losreißen, doch ihr Bruder hielt sie erbarmungslos fest.   
  
„Du hast keine Zeit mehr zu Essen, wir müssen zum Unterricht," stellte er fest und sah sie mitleidig an. Ginny's Magen grummelte. Ihre Wut auf Draco, die sich fast schon gelegt hatte, begann von neuem aufzuflammen.  
  
Als dieser nun auch noch zusammen mit seinen beiden Schatten Crabe und Goyle aus dem Tor trat, war es um sie geschehen. Wutschnaubend stampfte sie auf ihn zu.  
  
„Draco Malfoy," knurrte sie, als sie kurz vor ihm stehen blieb. Mit abwertenden Blick bedachte er sie, bevor sich ein eisiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. „Weasley, auch schon da?", fragte er unverschämt und sah sie gekonnt unschuldig an, „das Essen ist schon vorbei!" Ginny schäumte innerlich vor Wut. „Das weiß ich auch, Malfoy," zischte sie und starrte zu ihm hoch, „und rate mal, weshalb ich es verpasst habe."  
  
Draco grinste höhnisch. „Wahrscheinlich weil du mal wieder nicht schnell genug warst, Wiesel," stellte er fest, „hast wohl wieder zulange von Potter geträumt, so dass du die Zeit vergessen hast." Genugtuend sah er zu, wie Ginny's Gesicht von hell- auf dunkelrot umschwang. „Was ich tue und was nicht, geht dich gar nichts an, Malfoy," zischte sie hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Das will ich meinen," grantelte der Blonde und grinste fies, „deshalb interessieren mich deine Essgewohnheiten auch herzlich wenig."   
  
Ginny wollte etwas hinzufügen, doch Draco ging immernoch grinsend an ihr vorbei. „Achja Weasley," mit markantem Lächeln drehte er sich um, „das Essen war übrigens hervorragend!"  
  
Bei dem Wort Essen knurrte der Magen der Rothaarigen leise, doch laut genug, so dass es Draco mitbekam. Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter und Ginnys Gesicht nur noch röter. Ihr Magen war mittlerweile angefüllt mit Wut und nun auch mit ein wenig Scharm. Malfoy's Kumpanen gingen mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen an ihr vorbei, ihrem Anführer nach.   
  
Ginny schnaufte noch einmal, bevor sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Bruder ging, der auf sie gewartet hatte.  
  
„Dieser verdammte Schlangenfresser!", fauchte er und sah den Slytherin wutschnaubend hinterher.  
  
Dann sah er wieder seine kleine Schwester an. „Komm jetzt, es hat keinen Sinn sich über den zu Ärgern!", seufzte Ginny und sah auf die Uhr. „Oh schitt, ich komm zu spät zu McGonagall!", schrie sie entsetzt und wetzte in Richtung Treppe davon.  
  
Ron sah seiner Schwester noch einen Moment lang nachdenklich hinterher. Ihr weasleyrotes Haar wehte ihr wie ein seidener Umhang hinterher, als sie die Treppe hinauf stürmte. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf, die Kleine würde trotzdem zu spät kommen.  
  
Moment mal, zu spät? Ron schluckte und sah auf seinen Stundenplan. „Oh verflucht," murmelte er und sein sonst schon helles Gesicht wurde leichenblaß. Ronald Weasley sah mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen auf seinen Stundenplan, der ihm eben gerade seinen Tod bekanntgab.  
  
„Zaubertrankstunde bei Snape," flüsterte er entsetzt und war kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen.   
  
Snape war noch nie ein Freund der Gryffindors gewesen, oder besser gesagte er hasste sie. Und gerade Harry, Hermine und ihn hatte er schon seit Beginn des ersten Schuljahres auf dem Kieker!  
  
Harry wegen seines Vaters James, der Schniefelus erfolgreich die Schulzeit schwer gemacht hatte, Hermine, weil sie von Muggeln abstammte und ihn, . . Er seufzte ergeben. Ihn hasste er einfach, weil er ein Weasley war, eine Familie, die Snape noch nie hatte ausstehen können. Aber am meisten hasste er ihn wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil er mit Harry befreundet war.  
  
Ron ächzte. Er konnte sich schon ganz genau Snape's süffisantes Grinsen vorstellen, wenn er bemerkte, dass Ron zu spät kam. Wie er mit seinen kleinen Schweinsaugen die seinen focusierte und mit honigsüßer Stimme verkündete, dass Gryffindor 20 Punkte abgezogen bekäme. Auch konnte er sich die erfreuten Gesichter der Slytherins vorstellen, wie sie ihn haßerfüllt musterten und dann in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen würden.  
  
Rons Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust, dann sprintete er los, seinem Ende entgegen, das tief in den Kerkern von Hogwarts verborgen lag. 


	2. Haselnusskekse

Kapitel 2  
  
Hm, okay, da haben wir also Kapitel 2.  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen und bitte reviewt für mich!  
  
Manya-San  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Schaufend blieb Ron vor der Kerkertür stehen, die in Snapes Territorium führte. Wie schon erwartet, waren die anderen Schüler bereits drinnen und Ron blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mit betretener Miene die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Mit einem lauten quietsch schwang die schwere Eisentür auf und Ron blickte betreten auf den Boden. Stille.  
  
Langsam hob Ron den Kopf und starrte nun in Snapes Fratze, der sich ihm leise genähert hatte. „Sieh an, der Herr Weasley, auch schon da?", fragte er mit einem hämischen Grinsen und sah auf den Schüler vor sich hinab.  
  
Ron schluckte. Hinter der schmächtigen Gestalt Snapes konnte er die Gesichter seiner besten Freunde Hermine und Harry erkennen, die ihn mit offenen Mund ansahen. Dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder Snape zu, der ihn still musterte.  
  
Die Ruhe vor dem sturm, dachte der Junge verstört und wagte es nicht, sich vom Platz zu rühren.  
  
Ein unterdrücktes Lachen erscholl aus dem Klassenraum. Es gehörte niemand anderem als Pansy, einer Slytherin.  
  
Snape grinste noch einmal hinterhältig, bevor er sich zu seiner Klasse umdrehte.  
  
„Wie sie ja sehen," näselte er, „haben wir einen Nachzügler." Er warf Ron einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Und was für ein Wunder, er kommt aus dem Hause Gryffindor!" Verhaltenes Lachen war aus den Reihen der Slytherins zu hören. Sie schienen sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Die Blicke der Gryffindors hingegen waren betreten zu Boden gerichtet, sie wussten schon, was jetzt kam.  
  
„Nun denn, Mister Weasley," das Gesicht seines Zaubertranklehrers wurde unergründlich, „möchten sie gerne ihre Strafe hören?" Der Rothaarige schluckte und nickte dann langsam. Snapes schmale Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Sie erhalten 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor," zischte er wütend und genoß für einen Augenblick den Hass, der sich in den Augen seines Schülers breit machte. „Zudem," und sein Lächeln wurde breiter, „werden sie in den nächsten zwei Monaten jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag um halb fünf in meinem Büro erscheinen und sich eine Strafarbeit abholen!"  
  
Ron erstarrte. Dienstags und Donnerstags hatten sie von halb fünf bis sieben Uhr Quidditch-Training. Und Snape wusste das, da war er sich sicher. Das sah er allein an dem gehässigen Blick, mit dem sein Lehrer ihn nun musterte. Er schien nur darauf zu warten, dass Ron ein Widerwort einlegte und er ihn somit noch härter bestrafen konnte.  
  
Doch der Rotschopf schluckte seinen Zorn herunter und ging mit hängenden Schultern zu seinen Platz neben Harry. Dieser warf ihm einen schockierten Blick zu. Auch er wusste, was passieren würde, wenn ihr Keeper nicht mehr zum Training käme.  
  
Doch bevor sich Ron setzen konnte, wurde er von einer eiskalten Stimme zurückgehalten.  
  
„Das Zuspätkommen liegt scheinbar in eurer Familie, was Wiesel?", rief ihm Draco zu und die Reihen der Slytherins bebten erneut vor Lachen. Auch Snape grinste breit und wandte sich dann der Tafel zu.  
  
„Die Giraune wächst zumeist nur an schattigen Plätzen," erklärte er und drehte sich ruckartig um, „was ist ihre Wirkung, Weasley?" Rons Gesicht färbte sich dunkelrot, „ähm .. sie . . ähm", stotterte er und sah sich dann hilfesuchend um. Hermine machte mit ihren Händen leichte Flatterbewegungen.   
  
„Sie lässt Leute fliegen," würgte Ron schließlich hervor und sah seinen Lehrer an. Dieser hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue und wandte sich dann an Hermine. „Sollten sie sich nochmals dazu herablassen, meinen Unterricht mit ihren komischen Zuckungen zu stören, Miss Granger, werde ich nicht so gnädig sein," zischte er und drehte sich dann zur Klasse, „fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
  
Ron sah Draco aus den Augenwinkeln lachen.  
  
Auch Ginny ging es nicht gerade blendend. Zwar hatte sie es im letzten Moment doch noch pünktlich geschafft, da Professor McGonagall im Lehrerzimmer aufgehalten wurde, dennoch gelang ihr heute kein einziger Zauberspruch.  
  
Verstimmt ließ sie sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und starrte vor sich hin. Ihr Magen knurrte mittlerweile fürchterlich und sie hoffte nur, dass die Stunden bald vorbei und Zeit zum Mittagessen sei.  
  
„Miss Weasley, in meinem Unterricht wird nicht gefaulenzt," hörte sie plötzlich Professor McGonagalls Stimme an ihrem Ohr. „Verzeihung, Professor," rief Ginny überrascht und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. Ihr Magen begann augenblicklich wieder zu knurren. Professor McGonagall hob beide Augenbrauen. „Sie kommen nach dem Unterricht zu mir, Miss Weasley," erklärte sie streng. Dann drehte sie sich um und wandte sich den anderen Schülern zu, die scheinbar ebenfalls Probleme mit ihren Zauberkünsten hatten.  
  
„Mach dir nichts draus, Ginny!", ertönte plötzlich Loonas Stimme hinter der Kleinen, „das bekommst du schon wieder hin." Ginny nickte nur und lächelte. Die Ravenclaw war zwar manchmal etwas merkwürdig in Bezug auf ihren Vater und dessen, naja, fantasiereiche Artikel, dennoch mochte sie sie ziemlich gerne. „Danke Loona," murmelte Ginny und wandte sich wieder ihrer Kröte zu.  
  
„Derivolus Clauses," rief sie und ihrer Kröte wuchsen kleine, weiße Flügel. Die Kröte quackte erstaunt und hüpfte vom Tisch, genau in den Ausschnitt von Josefine DeBoile, die anfing hysterisch zu schreien.  
  
„Virgina Weasley!!!", Professor McGonagalls Stimme donnerte durch den Raum, „nehmen sie sofort ihre Kröte aus DeBoile's T-Shirt heraus!"   
  
Ginny schluckte und hob ihren Zauberstab. „Exipto Davcios!" und die Kröte landete wieder auf ihrem Tisch.  
  
DeBoile warf ihr noch einen bösen Blick zu und auch die Professorin musterte sie noch einmal wütend, bevor sie sich von ihr abwandten.  
  
Uff, Virgina ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Ihr Magen knurrte mal wieder. „Das ist heute echt nicht mein Tag," stöhnte sie, als es endlich zum Ende der Stunde leutete.  
  
„Hey Gin, kommst du?", Loona's ruhige Augen fixierten sie, „oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?"  
  
Sie lächelte vergnügt, doch Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich muss doch noch zu Professor McGonagall," murmelte sie und hielt sich ihren Bauch, der nicht aufhören konnte zu rumoren.  
  
„Achso, stimmt ja," Loona schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn, „du Ärmste!"Mitleidig sah sie ihre Freundin an, „aber wenigstens ist es nicht Professor Snape!" Ginny nickte und schüttelte sich gleichzeitig. Ein Gespräch mit Snape. Das wäre das Schlimmste, was sie sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte!  
  
Mühsam und unendlich langsam stand sie auf und ging nach vorne zu Professor McGonagall's Tisch.  
  
„Professor?"  
  
Professor McGonagall sah von ihren Unterlagen auf und sah Ginny in die Augen. „Ah, Madame Weasley," murmelte sie etwas abwesend und stand dann plötzlich energisch auf. „Bitte folgen sie mir!"  
  
Der Rotschopf nickte und folgte der Professorin den Gang hinunter zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer.  
  
McGonagall öffnete leise die schwere Eichenholztür. „Treten sie ein, Madame," sagte sie und deutete Ginny vor ihr durchzugehen. Dann schloß sie die schwere Tür wieder und ging an Ginny vorbei zu einem Lehnstuhl, der hinter einem riesigen Schreibtisch stand. „Nehmen sie Platz, Miss Weasley!" Ginny setzte sich folgsam auf den Stuhl vor ihr. Mit betretenem Gesicht sah sie ihre Lehrerin an.   
  
Minerva McGonagall seufzte tief und blickte die kleine Weasley nachdenklich an.  
  
Das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren sah offenkundig ziemlich schuldbewußt aus. Professor McGonagall lächelte, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie viele Weasleys sie schon im Laufe ihres Lebens in diesem Zimmer begrüßt hatte. Es mussten wohl um die zwanzig sein. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie merkte, was dies für ihr Alter bedeutete. Einfach schrecklich. Ein Grummeln ertönte plötzlich und die grauen Augen der Lehrerin schweiften überrascht umher, woher kam nur dieses Geräusch. „Tschuldigung, Professor," nuschelte da die kleine Weasley und versank noch tiefer in dem mächtigen Holzstuhl.  
  
McGonagall konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie bemerkte, dass das Grummeln wohl der Magen von Virgina gewesen war. Belustigt reichte sie ihr die kleine Keksdose, die wie gewöhnlich auf ihrem Tisch stand.  
  
„Essen sie etwas, Virgina," meinte sie freundlich und sah in die erstaunten Augen des Mädchens, „Molly würde mich umbringen, wenn sie vor Hunger umkommen!" Amüsiert zwinkerte sie dem Mädchen zu.  
  
Ginny lächelte und nahm sich einen Haselnusskeks. Eigentlich hasste sie ja Haselnüsse, aber dies war ein Notfall.  
  
Verlegen schaute sie in das amüsierte Lächeln ihrer Professorin. Typisch Mom, dachte sie grinsend, sogar McGonagall scheint Angst vor ihrer Wut zu haben! 


	3. Mauer mit Muskeln

Kapitel 3  
  
Da sind wir also schon bei kapitel 3 angelangt!  
  
Okay, weil es jetzt schon mehrere Anfragen zu neuen Kapiteln gibt:  
  
Ich schreibe lieber kurze Kapitel, die ich dann sofort ins Netz stellen kann, dadurch a) bekommt ihr schneller was neues zu lesen und b) hab ich mehr Zeit mir über die Einzelnen Kapitel im Klaren zu werden!  
  
Ich schreib daher lieber 5 kurze, als ein ellenlanges Kapitel, das dann 1-2 Wochen auf sich warten lässt, oder?!  
  
Ich danke allen, die sich die Mühe machen meine Story zu lesen!   
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Manya-San  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nachdenklich biss sie von dem Keks ab. Igitt, so scheußlich, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber wenigstens etwas für ihren Magen.  
  
„Nun Miss Weasley," McGonagall's Augen blitzten hinter ihren Brillengläsern auf, „scheinbar haben sie meinen Unterricht ja heute nicht folgen können." Sie warf einen kleinen Blick auf den Keks, „scheinbar weiß ich jetzt auch warum."  
  
Ginny erötete und ließ den Keks fast fallen. Peinlich berührt starrte sie auf ihre Beine. „Ich . . ähm .. „, doch Professor McGonagall unterbrach sie. „Ich möchte nicht wissen, warum sie zu spät kamen Virgina," sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, „ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass dies nicht noch einmal passiert!" Ginny nickte nur verdrossen.  
  
Minerva McGonagall lächelte und richtete sich dann in ihrem Sessel auf. „Nun denn, Miss Weasley, sie können gehen," meinte sie langsam, „diesmal kommen sie noch mit einem blauen Auge davon!"  
  
Die Rothaarige schluckte und stand dann ebenfalls auf.   
  
Sie hatte die Klinke schon in der Hand, als ihre Lehrerin sie noch einmal zurückrief. „Ach, Miss Weasley?", Ginny drehte sich fragend um, „grüßen sie Molly von mir!"  
  
Virgina rannte den Gang entlang. Wenn sie Pech hatte, würde sie jetzt auch noch zu spät zu Zaubergeschichte kommen. Obwohl, Ginny's Schritte verlangsamten sich, würde das dem Geisterprofessor überhaupt auffallen?  
  
Wahrscheinlich nicht, keuchend blieb sie stehen. Sie könnte ja einfach sagen, sie wäre grade erst von der Toilette gekommen. Ja genau, der Geist hätte wahrscheinlich sowieso niemals bemerkt, wenn sie wirklich auf Toilette gegangen sein würde.  
  
Sie lächelte. Gott sei dank verteilte ihr Geschichtslehrer keine Strafpunkte. Mit klopfenden Herzen blieb sie schließlich vor der Tür des Klassenraumes stehen. Hoffentlich würde wirklich alles so geschehen, wie sie es erwartete.  
  
Noch einmal nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Der Geist saß über einem seiner berühmt-berüchtigten Bücher und berichtete gerade mit monotoner Stimme den Ausgang des Wasserelfenkrieges. Er schien sie nicht zu bemerken.  
  
Um so besser, dachte Ginny erleichtert, bemerkbar würde sie sich bestimmt nicht freiwillig machen. Leise schlich sie zu ihrem Platz ganz hinten in der Ecke. einige Schüler, die gerade aus ihrem Tiefschlaf aufwachten, beobachteten sie dabei interessiert. Glücklich ließ sie sich auf den Platz neben Loona fallen, die sie besorgt beobachtete.  
  
„Wo warst du denn so lange?", flüsterte sie und sah sie gehetzt an. Doch bevor Ginny antworten konnte, erwachte der geisterprofessor für einen Moment aus seiner Rede und sah sich um, „Ruhe dahinten," säuselte er.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen sahen erschrocken auf. Das war man von diesem Professor aber ganz und gar nicht gewöhnt.  
  
Leise vor sich hin fluchend wandte sich Loona nochmals nach vorne. Erzähl es mir später, deutete sie Ginny mit den Händen an und begann erneut gelangweilt aus dem Fenster zu starren. Ginny und der Rest der Klasse, zumindest die, die nicht gerade am schlafen oder mitschreiben waren, taten es ihr nach.  
  
Endlich gongte es und Ginny stand erleichtert auf. Der spannendste Moment dieser Stunde war es gewesen, als ein kleiner Grischwick am Klassenfenster vorbeigeflogen war.  
  
Sie seufzte, warum musste es nur so ein langweiliges Fach wie Zaubergeschichte geben?  
  
Schnell stürmte sie zur Tür, genau wie der Rest der Klasse. Selbst die, die vor einigen Sekunden noch geschlafen hatten und deren Augen noch halb am zufallen waren, legten ein Mördertempo vor, um endlich den Klassenraum zu verlassen.  
  
„Gin!", keuchte Loona neben ihr und warf ihr einen flehenden Blick zu, „bleib stehen!"  
  
Doch Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf und raste weiter auf die Treppe zu. Mit einem eleganten Satz landete sie auf den ersten paar Stufen der großen Steintreppe und rannte hinunter. Sie bog um eine Kurve. Die letzte Kurve, dachte sie erleichterte und das Wasser lief ihr im Mund zusammen, die letzte Kurve vor dem Speisesaal.  
  
„Gin," hörte sie noch einmal Loona's Stimme hinter sich und Ginny drehte sich noch im Rennen um.  
  
„Sorry, Loona, ich habe keine Zeit!", rief sie und lachte. Endlich, endlich, nichts stand mehr zwischen ihr und dem Essen, absolut nichts außer . .  
  
Rums, mit einem lauten Knall rannte sie gegen etwas breites, festes und fiel auf den Boden.  
  
„Au, verdammt, seit wann steht hier denn eine Wand," murmelte Virgina überrascht und rieb sich den Kopf, der verdammt weh tat. Sie wusste zwar, dass die Treppen manchmal auf Wanderschaft gingen, ganz zu schweigen von den Personen in den Gemälden, aber Wände?  
  
Verwundert sah sie hoch, als ein leises Lachen erscholl, welches ihr Blut mit einem Schlag gefrieren ließ. Eisblaue Augen blitzten und ein kühles Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen der Person, die verächtlich zu ihr hinab sah. „Weasley," stellte Malfoy sachlich fest, „schon wieder Angst zu spät zu kommen?" Ein erneutes Lachen erscholl, diesmal jedoch hinter seinem Rücken und das grässlich verzehrte Gesicht von Pansy erschien.  
  
„Na Weasley," kreischte sie, „du hast ja scheinbar endlich deinen Platz gefunden! Auf dem Fußboden!" Ihr hysterisches Lachen erklang erneut und brachte die Wände des Flures zum Beben. Draco sah sie genervt an, was Ginny nicht ohne Verwunderung bemerkte. Scheinbar gab es auch unter den achsotollen Slytherins einige, die Malfoy nicht ausstehen konnte.  
  
„Klappe Parkinson," knurrte dieser auch schon und warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu, der das Mädchen sofort verstummen ließ. Ihr dickes Gesicht verzog sich dabei beleidigt. Schon wandte sich Draco wieder Ginny zu. Er grinste überlegen.  
  
„Aber Unrecht hat sie ja nicht," meinte er abschätzig, „der boden ist wirklich das Einzige, wo ein Wiesel hinzugehören hat."  
  
„Draco," zischte Ginny leise. Sie war noch wütender auf ihn als normal, denn zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag stand er zwischen ihr und ihrem Essen. Mit einem gekonnten Sprung kam sie wieder auf die Beine und sah dem Blonden abweisend in die Augen. „Du stehst mir im Weg," knurrte sie und stolzierte mit hoch erhobener Nase an ihm vorbei. Sollte dieser Abschaum doch einmal sehen wie das war. Doch der Junge grinste nur fies und wandte sich zu ihr um.   
  
„Wiesel!", rief er hinter ihr her, doch Gin wollte sich nicht die Mühe machen, eine Reaktion zu zeigen. „Wenn du das nächste Mal meine Muskeln fühlen möchtest, dann frag doch einfach!"  
  
Schlagartig blieb sie stehen und wurde knallrot. Dieser Idiot hatte also die Bemerkung von wegen Mauer mitbekommen. Was für eine Demütigung.   
  
Das selbe kalte Lachen wie am Anfang erscholl hinter ihr, doch Ginny beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Sie wollte einfach nur noch weg, in den Speisesaal.  
  
Nach dieser äußerst peinlichen Einlage mit dem slytherin kam der Rothaarigen der Speisesaal wie der schönste Ort der Welt vor. Vielleicht lag das aber auch nur an ihrem knurrenden Magen, der sich mal wieder meldete.  
  
Fliehenden Schrittes eilte sie auf den Haustisch der Gryffindors zu und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer neben ihrem Bruder nieder. Erleichtert sah sie ihn an, doch dieser schien sie noch nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben.  
  
„Ron?", fragte sie verwirrt und wedelte ihrem Bruder mit der Hand vor dem gesicht herum, „hallo?!"  
  
Der Rothaarige erwachte wie aus einer Trance und sah seine Schwester geschockt an. „R..r..ron?!", Ginny sah ihn erschrocken an, „Ron, was ist mit dir? Bist du krank?" Schnell legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. Also Fieber hatte er wohl nicht.  
  
„Er ist schon den ganzen Morgen so drauf," erklärte Hermine schließlich, die Ron gegenüber saß. Ginny bemerkte sie und Harry erst jetzt. Zu groß war der Ärger über Malfoy und ihr Erstaunen über Ron's fehlende Reaktion gewesen.  
  
„Oh Hermine, Harry, hi!", brachte sie heraus und fixierte Hermine dann mit einem stechenden Blick.  
  
„Und wieso?", fragte sie die Ältere, die nun betreten auf den Boden sah. Harry stieß ein Zischen aus.  
  
„Snape hat ihm Nachsitzstunden verschrieben," erklärte er wütend, „natürlich Dienstags und Donnerstags um halb fünf!"  
  
Ginny stockte der Atem und sie sah ihren Bruder verstört an. Seit sie Mitglied des Gryffindorer Quidditch-Teams war, waren Dienstag und Donnerstag die wichtigsten zwei Tage der Woche. „Verdammter Snape," knurrte sie und sah ihren Bruder mitleidig an. Bei jedem anderen Lehrer hätte sie vorgeschlagen, dass ron noch einmal mit jenem reden solle, doch bei Snape war so etwas sinnlos. Wahrscheinlich würde er die Strafe sogar noch erhöhen!  
  
„Und wie lange?", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen heraus. Harry's und Hermine's Mienen verfinsterten sich noch mehr. „ Zwei Monate!", knirschte ihr Bruder plötzlich. „Aber .. .", Ginny schluckte, in bereits einem Monat hatten sie ein wichtiges Spiel gegen die Slytherins, wenn Ron nicht trainieren konnte, würden sie haushoch verlieren.  
  
Sie hob entsetzt den Kopf, konnte aber bereits in den Gesichtern ihrer drei Freunde lesen, dass sie diese Gedanken auch schon gehabt hatten. „Es nützt nichts," seufzte Ron leise und blickte auf seinen Teller, „was kann man schon gegen Snape tun!"  
  
Die anderen stimmten ihm stillschweigend zu. Man konnte absolut nichts gegen ihn tun.   
  
Doch ihre Grabesstimmung wurde zerstört, als plötzlich das Essen auf den Tischen erschien. Ginny konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach reinhauen. Harry und seine Freunde staunten nicht schlecht, als die Kleine ihren Teller bereits zum dritten Mal füllte. „Sag mal, Gin, reicht es dir nicht langsam mal," fragte Ron perplex und sah mit offenem Mund seiner Schwester zu. „Kein . . Frühstück . .Hunger . .!", mampfte der Rotschopf und nahm noch einen riesigen Schluck Mr. Winster's Elfenwasser. Fast hätte sie sich verschluckt, doch konnte sie im letzten Moment doch noch rechtzeitig nach Luft schnappen. Keuchend hielt sie sich den hals. Das war echt knapp gewesen. Erstickung war bestimmt kein lustiger Tod!  
  
„Hey Gin!", rief Loona da plötzlich von der hintersten Ecke des Raumes, „kommst du mit in die Bibliothek?"  
  
Ginny wollte gerade erfreut zustimmen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie noch einige Kräuter für den Zaubertrankunterricht mit Snape brauchte. Sie seufzte ergeben und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Enttäuschung machte sich auf Loona's Gesicht breit, doch sie nickte ergeben und verließ mit ein paar anderen Ravenclaws lachend und plappernd den Speisesaal.  
  
„Wieso bist du denn nicht mitgegangen?", verblüfft sah Ron das Mädchen an. Diese verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Ich muss noch Kräuter vom Waldrand für Snape holen," erklärte sie bedrückt und sah die Wut auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde aufsteigen. „Achja, Snape", knurrte Ron und verfiel schon wieder in einen tranceartigen Zustand.  
  
Hermine und Harry sahen sich verzweifelt an. „Ich geh dann mal," murmelte Ginny traurig und wandte sich nun ebenfalls in Richtung Ausgang. Dieses verdammte Kraut musste um die Mittagszeit gepflückt werden, sie hatte noch eine knappe halbe Stunde Zeit. 


	4. Matschspiele

Kapitel 4  
  
Das ist nun also das vierte Kapitel!  
  
Hoffe es wird mindestens so lang, wie Nummer 3!  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Manya-San  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Schnell rannte sie den großen Korridor entlang. Ihr Atem ging keuchend und ihr Bauch tat nun verdammt weh. Hätte sie doch bloß nicht soviel gegessen, schoß es ihr nun durch den Kopf. Sie verlangsamte zögerlich ihre Schritte. Sie hatte kaum mehr zwanzig Minuten Zeit, um zum Waldrand zu gelangen und die Kräuter zu finden. Sie seufzte ergeben. Warum hatte sie es auch bis jetzt aufgeschoben, sie wusste schließlich schon seit einigen Tagen, dass sie die Kräuter heute brauchen würde. Ihrer verdammten Faulheit war es zu verdanken, dass sie sie gestern nicht schon mit Loona und den anderen Ravenclaws geholt hatte. Aber es war einfach zu bequem in der Bibliothek gewesen, um bei diesem scheußlichen Wetter nach draußen zu gehen.  
  
Noch wenige Schritte und sie hatte das Tor erreicht. Was sie dahinter sah, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Riesige Regenbäche goßen sich aus dem Himmel und platschten auf die sonst so wunderschönen Wiesen, die sich nun matschbraun gefärbt hatten. „Na wunderbar!", stöhnte Ginny und packte ihren Zauberstab fester. Auch wenn sie einen Zauber gegen Regen beherrschte, gegen Matsch konnte sie nichts ausrichten.  
  
„Regulus exelsius!", rief sie und vollführte einen eleganten Bogen mit ihrem Zauberstab. Sofort fiel in einem Umkreis von drei Metern um sie herum kein Regen mehr. Die Rothaarige verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und sah noch einmal mit einen mitleidigen Blick auf ihre schwarzen Lederstiefel. Sie hatte sie letzten Winter von einer Cousine 2ten Grades bekommen und auch wenn sie nicht mehr ganz so neu gewesen waren, hatte sie sich irrsinnig darüber gefreut.  
  
Ihre Augen hatten richtig geglänzt und sie hatte sich den ganzen Abend geweigert, die Schuhe wieder auszuziehen. Zumindest solange, bis ihre Mutter tief Luft geholt und sie mit wütendem Blick fixiert hatte. Da war selbst Ginny nicht mehr mutig genug gewesen, die Stiefel anzubehalten.   
  
Nocheinmal betrachtete sie abwesend das matte Schwarz, das sich wohl innerhalb von Sekunden im Matsch tiefbraun färben würde. Heute Abend war wohl mal wieder stiefelputzen angesagt. Mit einem letzten Blick hinauf in den Himmel, machte sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zum Waldrand. Sie hatte noch genau fünfzehn Minuten Zeit  
  
.   
  
Japsend kam sie schließlich am Waldrand an. Ihre Klamotten waren über und über mit Schlamm bedeckt und ihre Stiefel waren wie erwartet tiefbraun. Suchend sah sie sich um, konnte aber wegen des strömenden Regens nichts erkennen. Langsam tastete sie sich nach vorne. Das Rauschen des Regens drang an ihre Ohren und Ginny war mal wieder dankbar dafür, endlich eine Hexe zu sein. Ohne ihren Zauberstab würde sie wohl vor Nässe triefen.  
  
Sie umrundete zwei große Eichen, als sie endlich fand, was sie suchte. Die Kräuter die Snape verlangte wuchsen gut geschützt neben einer jungen Birke und leuchteten im Schein des Regens blau auf.  
  
„Na also!", Ginny atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass sie mit leeren Händen zu Snape kommen müsste. Ihr Mund verzog sich grimmig. Dann würde wahrscheinlich nicht nur ihr Bruder in Zukunft dem Quidditch fernbleiben müssen. Nachdenklich sah sie auf die Kräuter vor sich. Wieviele sie wohl brauchen würde?  
  
Vier Pflanzen werden schon reichen, spekulierte sie schließlich und riss die Kräuter an den Wurzeln heraus.  
  
Gott sei dank war sie noch rechtzeitig gekommen!  
  
Sie wollte sich gerade rumdrehen und gehen, als sie ein geräusch ganz in ihrer Nähe vernahm. Zuerst dachte sie noch, dass sie sich getäuscht hätte. Schließlich rauschte der regen ziemlich laut und man konnte so einiges hereininterpretieren, doch dann vernahm sie das Geräusch ein zweites Mal. Neugierig wand sie sich in die Richtung, aus der sie das Geräusch gehört hatte. Es kam aus dem Inneren des „Verbotenen Waldes". Merkwürdig, dachte sie nachdenklich, normalerweise kam keiner der Waldbewohner so nahe an die Waldgrenze. Sie hielten möglichst viel Abstannd zwischen sich und den Menschen und dies hatte sich auch mit dem Erscheinen ihres neuen Astronomielehrers nicht geändert.  
  
Einen Moment haderte Ginny noch mit sich, ob sie die Gefahr auf sich nehmen sollte, tiefer in den dunklen Wald zu gehen, doch dann siegte ihre Neugier.  
  
Langsam und vorsichtig pirschte sie sich immer näher an das Geräusch heran, weiter hinein in das tiefe Dickicht des Verlorenen Waldes.  
  
Immer wieder erklang das Geräusch und wies Ginny den Weg, immer wieder musste sie die Richtung ändern. Ohne es zu merken hatte sie sich bereits verirrt. Ihr einziger Wegweiser war nun das Geräusch, das immer näher zu kommen schien. Ihre Klamotten waren nun nicht mehr nur dreckig sondern auch völlig von den Ästen der Bäume zerrissen. Hier und da vernahm sie noch andere Geräusche neben sich, die wohl von den Waldbewohnern stammen mussten, doch niemals begegnete sie jemandem. Es war fast so, als würde sie das Geräusch um sämtliche Waldbewohner herum locken.  
  
Doch Ginny bemerkte das nicht. Sie bemerkte überhaupt nichts mehr, außer das Geräusch, welches sie magisch anzuziehen schien. Wieviel Zeit vergangen war, wusste sie nicht und es war ihr auch egal. Keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendete sie an ihre Freunde, die mittlerweile bestimmt krank vor Sorge um sie waren, der Unterricht hatte bestimmt schon angefangen.  
  
Tiefer und tiefer drang sie in den Wald vor, betrat Wege und Flächen, die vor ihr wahrscheinlich noch kein einziger Hogwartsschüler betreten hatte, wahrscheinlich noch nichteinmal ein anderer Mensch. Naja, vielleicht Hagrid, aber der zählte wohl nicht unbedingt als Mensch, eher als Halbriese.  
  
Es waren wohl schon Stunden vergangen, seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Ginny das Geräusch zum ersten Mal wahrgenommen hatte. Ihr Magen knurrte und an ihrer Schläfe klaffte eine breite Schramme, die ihr einer der Äste zugefügt hatte. Doch das Mädchen schien dies alles nicht zu bemerken. Sie war viel zu fasziniert von dem geräusch und auch schon zu weit gegangen, um sich von solch einer „Nebensächlichkeit" aufhalten zu lassen.  
  
Ihr Regenschild war bereits vor einiger Zeit zusammengebrochen und sah war die Gryffindor nun bis auf die Füße durchnässt und zitterte leise. Doch auch dies schien sie nicht zu stören.  
  
Endlich hörte der Regen auf und vor Ginny brach sich der Wald und gab den Blick auf eine riesige, wunderschöne Lichtung preis.  
  
In der Mitte der Lichtung war ein gewaltiger, kristallklarer See, dessen Wasser in der Sonne, wie hunderte von kleinen Diamanten blitzte. Kleine Feen tanzten auf dem Wasser. Einige waren lila, andere gelb oder gar rot.   
  
„Farbelfen", bemerkte Ginny erstaunt. Der Bann des Geräusches hatte sich scheinbar für einen Moment gelegt und so betrachtete das Mädchen mit vor Staunen geöffnetem Mund das ihr dargebotene Schauspiel.  
  
Neben dem See befand sich ein riesiges Blumenmeer und Ginny konnte sich nicht sattsehen an den ganzen Baritten, Hondiren und Gironen, die in allen möglichen Farben und Duftrichtungen auf dieser riesigen Lichtung wuchsen und das im Spätherbst. Eigentlich waren es Frühlingsblumen, wie sie von Hagrid wusste, aber das störte sie nun nicht wirklich.   
  
Mit einem leisen Aufschrei rannte sie auf die Blumenwiese zu und ließ sich lachend hineinfallen.  
  
Mit verklärtem blick starrte sie in den Himmel, der nun vollkommen klar war. Keine einzige Wolke trieb vorüber, nur die Sonne strahlte ihr entgegen. Glücklich zog Ginny ihren Umhang aus und ließ ihn unachtsam neben sich fallen.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schloss sie die Augen und entspannte sich.  
  
Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten leicht ihre Stupsnase und der warme Wind ließ ihr Haar tanzen.  
  
„Wie schön," seufzte sie und träumte vor sich hin. Wie es wohl wäre mit Harry auf dieser Blumenwiese zu sein, überlegte sie kurz, doch verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder. Der Junge war wohl eher nicht der romantische Typ, sonst wäre er schließlich nicht mit ron befreundet. Und Ron war in Sachen Romantik wirklich eine Niete. Er würde einen romantischen Augenblick wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal erkennen, wenn man ihm jenen um die Ohren haute.  
  
Dann schon eher mit Kevin Krisson. Ginny grinste. Oh ja, mit Kevin würde dieser romantische Augenblick bestimmt nicht unnütz verstreichen, zumindest soweit sie ihrer Freundin Fauna Glauben schenken konnte, die immerhin ein halbes Jahr mit Kevin liiert gewesen war.  
  
Plötzlich ertönte das Geräusch wieder und riss Ginny aus ihren Gedanken. Überrascht setzte sie sich auf und schaute sich um. Das Geräusch schien aus einer kleinen Höhle auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Lichtung zu kommen.  
  
Es zog Ginny sofort wieder in seinen Bann. Wie in Trance stand sie auf und ging auf die kleine Höhle zu.  
  
Immer näher und näher, bis sie schließlich vor ihr stand.  
  
Für einen Moment erwachte Ginny wieder und fragte sich zögerlich, ob sie wirklich hineingehen sollte.  
  
Doch sie kam nicht dazu eine Entscheidung zu treffen, denn ein gewaltiger Sog erfasste sie plötzlich und zog das erschrockene Mädchen in die tiefen der Höhle.  
  
Ein einsamer Umhang blieb alleine auf der Lichtung liegen.  
  
Seine dunkelgrüne Farbe wirkte in dem hellen Lichtermeer wie eine Signalleuchte.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt . . .   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
So, das war also schon Kapitel 4!  
  
Es tut mir Leid, dass es nicht länger geworden ist, aber ich fand, dass es einfach ein perfekter Zeitpunkt zum Aufhören war, oder?! g  
  
Ich würde mit über zahlreiche Kommis und GB-Einträge freuen,  
  
bis bald,  
  
Manya-chan 


	5. Pomfrey

Kapitel 5  
  
Huhu zusammen!   
  
Das ist nun endlich Kapitel 5! Nach dem Ende von Teil 4 hoffentlich mit Spannung erwartet! g  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen   
  
Manya-chan  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wo war Ginny bloß? Loona war mehr als besorgt um ihre kleine Freundin, die bereits über eine halbe Stunde zu spät zum Zaubertränkeunterricht war. Doch nicht nur sie hatte das gemerkt, zum Leidwesen der Gryffindors, die wie auf heißen Kohlen saßen. Snape hatte Ginnys Fehlen bereits nach einigen Sekunden bemerkt und den Gryffindors mit zischender Stimme erklärt, dass er ihnen für jede Minute in der „Miss Weasley" zu spät käme, einen Punkt abzog. Er hatte irgendetwas vor sich hingemurmelt von wegen sich von den Wieseln auf der Nase herumtanzen zu lassen und nun hofften sämtliche Gryffindor im Raum, dass Ginny bei Madame Pomfrey sei, die einzige Entschuldigung, bei der ihr Snape keine Punkte abziehen durfte.  
  
Doch Loona glaubte nicht daran, dass ginny bei der Krankenschwester war. Davon hätte sie sie in Kenntnis gesetzt. Nein, etwas musste passiert sein und zwar etwas so gravierendes, dass Ginny nicht in der Lage war, sie zu benachrichtigen. Innständig hoffte Loona, dass dies nicht zu schlimm sei.  
  
Stöhnend richtete sich Ginny auf. Ihre Hände und Füße schmerzten und ihr Kopf fühlte sich dämmrig an.  
  
Ein gewaltiger Sog hatte sie erfasst und sie sekundenlang einen dunklen Schacht entlang gezogen, bevor er urplötzlich nachließ und sie unsanft auf den Boden gefallen war. Auch das seltsame Geräusch war sogleich verstummt. Ginny fragte sich einen Moment lang, was für ein Geräusch das wohl gewesen sein könnte, doch sie konnte sich noch nicht einmal mehr an den Klang erinnern. Es war, als wäre er aus ihrem Kopf entschwunden. Ein Zauber schoss es Ginny durch den sinn und sofort bekam sie Kopfschmerzen. „Oh verdammt!", stöhnend nahm sie eine Hand vom modrigen Boden und presste sie sich an die Stirne. Das war wirklich alles andere als ihr Tag heute!  
  
Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Scharren einige Meter von sich entfernt. Erschrocken sah sie auf und versuchte in dem dämmrigen Licht der Höhle etwas zu erkennen.  
  
Loona rannte den Gang hinunter und erklomm die steinerne Treppe, die aus den Kerkern hinauf in die große Halle von Hogwarts führte. Mit schnellen Schritten bog sie um die Ecke und krachte gegen Harry, der mit Ron und Hermine gerade die Halle durchquerte.  
  
„Ron!", rief Loona erleichtert und rappelte sich in windeseile vom Boden auf, „weißt du wo Gin ist?"  
  
Der Rothaarige schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf. Er hatte seine Schwester seit dem Mittagessen vor einigen Stunden nicht mehr gesehen. „Verdammt," fluchte Loona leise fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das braune Haar.  
  
„Was ist mit meiner Schwester," fragte der Junge alamiert und sah das Mädchen mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
  
Doch Loona schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht," murmelte sie und ihre Augen waren leer.  
  
„Hast du schon im Krankenzimmer nachgefragt," Hermine's Stimme unterbrach die aufgekommene Stille.  
  
Die Gryffindor hatte gerade erst Harry auf die Beine geholfen, nun wandte sie sich den beiden Jugendlichen zu.  
  
Wieder rannte Loona, doch diesmal gefolgt von Ron, Hermine und Harry, eine Steintreppe hinauf. Dahinter bog sie scharf nach links ab und folgte dem hellerleuchteten Korridor, der zu Madame Pomfrey's Reich führte. Noch einige Meter und sie hatte die Holztür erreicht. Bitte Ginny, sei einfach nur krank, flehte die Ravenclaw in Gedanken und malte sich aus, wie Ginny friedlich hinter der Tür in einem Bett lag und schlief.  
  
Vielleicht ist sie irgendwie gestolpert und hat sich den Fuß verknackst, hoffte sie inständig und hob die Hand zur Tür, Gin war heute etwas schusselig drauf, also war dies gut möglich.  
  
Zögerlich klopfte das Mädchen. Ron, Hermine und Harry waren mittlerweile zu ihr gestoßen. Alle drei schwer atmend aber mit verspannten Gesichtsausdruck. Der Rothaarige benahm sich, als säße er auf glühenden Kohlen und sprang von einem Bein auf das andere. „Jetzt macht doch endlich auf," betete er leise, doch laut genau, dass seine Freunde es hören konnten.  
  
Ihr Blick reichte nicht weit, da nur einige Ritzen in der Felswand das Licht hereinließen. In ihrer nahen Umgebung entdeckte sie nichts, was das Geräusch verursacht haben könnte. Sie sah nur auf glatten, kalten Steinboden der hier und da mit Moos überwachsen war. Einige Wassertropfen hatten kleine Pfützen gebildet, die sich über das Erdreich hinzogen.  
  
Ein eiskalter Waind wehte und Ginny bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihr Umhang weg war. Ich muss ihn wohl auf der Wiese liegengelassen haben, dachte sie wehmütig. Noch einmal erscholl ein Knacksen und Ginny konnte diesmal genau ausmachen aus welcher Richtung.  
  
Langsam stand sie auf. Ihre Knie zitterten und sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer linken Wade.  
  
Endlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und das runde Gesicht von Madame Pomfrey erschien. Ihre grünen Augen blitzten hinter einer großen Nickelbrille hervor und ihr Mund formte ein Lächeln, als sie Harry erkannte.   
  
„Harry, wie nett, dass du mich besuchen kommst," lächelte sie. Ihr altes Gesicht war im Nu mit einer ganzen Anzahl von kleinen Falten übersät, die ihr den Anschein einer netten alten Kaffeeoma gaben. Niemand hätte in diesem Moment auch nur im Entferntesten daran gedacht, einer Hexe gegenüber zu stehen.  
  
Trotz ihrer Anspannung musste Hermine lächeln. Madame Pomfrey erinnerte sie immer wieder an ihre Tante Josie, die vor zwei Jahren gestorben war.   
  
Das Lächeln war jedoch von ihrem Gesicht gewichen, als sie die ernsten Gesichter der vier Kinder vor sich sah.  
  
„Was ist los?", fragte sie und ihr rechter kleiner Zeh fing an zu jucken. Oje, dachte die Heilerin erschrocken, das war nie ein gutes Zeichen gewesen!  
  
Das Mädchen hatte es mittlerweile geschafft sich aufzurichten, stützte sich aber dennoch mit ihrer rechten Hand an der Steinwand neben ihr ab. Bedächtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Ihre Wade schmerzte teuflisch und sie registrierte etwas warmes, das ihr Bein herablief. Blut, schoß es der Kleinen durch den Kopf und sie bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Sie konnte kein Blut sehen, schon gar nicht ihr eigenes.  
  
Stöhnend hob sie nun auch ihren Zauberstab vom Boden auf. Den Stab vor sich gerichtet mrumelte sie einige Worte, doch nichts passierte. Die erhoffte kleine, blaue Flamme blieb aus. Die Finsternis umgab sie weiterhin und lastete wie eine schwere Bürde auf Ginny's schmalen Schultern.  
  
„Madame Pomfrey, ist Ginny hier?", Hermine stellte die Frage, die allen so brennend auf den Lippen lag und sah die alte Hexe flehend an.  
  
Doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf und betrachtete das Mädchen vor sich forschend. „Miss Weasley war bereits seit Wochen nicht mehr bei mir," erklärte sie langsam und sah, wie sie Kinder wie unter Schlägen zusammenzuckten.  
  
Eine Sorgenfalte zeichnete sich auf ihrer Stirn ab. „Kommt ersteinmal herein," bat sie und trat aus der Tür.  
  
Mit gesenkten Köpfen gingen die drei Gryffindors und die Ravenclaw in das weiße Krankenlager.  
  
Loona musste mühsam die Tränen zurückhalten. Wenn Ginny nicht hier war, wo war sie dann?  
  
Das würde jene auch gerne genauer wissen. Bereits zum siebten Mal versuchte sie ein Licht herbeizuzaubern, doch wieder geschah absolut nichts. Ihr Zauberstab musste bei dem Fall kaputt gegangen sein. Oh nein, Mom wird mich linchen, ging es Ginny durch den Kopf und sie schluckte schwer, vorrausgesetzt natürlich, ich komme hier irgendwann wieder raus!  
  
Wieder dieses Geräusch, doch diesmal gefolgt von einem kleinen Huster. Das Mädchen sah überrascht auf.  
  
„Hallo?", rief sie in die Dunkelheit hinein und lehnte sich an die kühle Steinwand, „ist da wer?"  
  
Inständig hoffte sie darauf, dass „Wer" ein Mensch war oder zumindest eine ihr nicht feindlich gesinnte Kreatur.  
  
Madame Pomfreys Augen sahen die Kinder vor ihr prüfend der Reihe nach an.   
  
Da war die junge Hermine Granger, die einst wegen ihren Vorderzähnen bei ihr gewesen war. Ein slytherin hatte sie verhext gehabt, soweit sie sich noch erinnern konnte. Dann war da Ronald Weasley, Abkömmling der wohl am meisten vertretenen Familie in ganz Hogwarts, und den haaren nach zu urteilen, schien er ein würdiger Vertreter zu sein.  
  
Und Harry natürlich, Harry Potter. Er war schon unzählige Male hier gewesen, oft nachdem er sich mit dem dunklen Lord oder einem seiner Gefolgsleute angelegt hatte. Madame Pomfrey musste grinsen. Mit ihm legte man sich besser nicht an. Ihr Blick fiel auf die letzte Person des Quartetts und sie stutzte leicht. War dieses Mädchen nicht eine Ravenclaw? Es kam nicht oft vor, dass man sich eine Ravenclaw unter eine Gruppe Gryffindor mischte. Sonderbar, bemerkte sie in Gedanken.   
  
„Kommt Kinder trinkt euren Tee und erklärt mir dann, wieso ihr solche Gesichter macht."  
  
Die stimme der Hexe weckte die vier Kinder aus ihren gedanken und brachte sie wieder in die Realität zurück.  
  
„Ja, Madame," murmelte Harry und trank einen kräftigen Schluck „Mr. Tearson's Wundertee". Er schmeckte angenehm nach Karamell und Schokolade, eine Tatsache, die Harry allerdings nicht wahrzunehmen schien. Schnell verfiel er wieder ins Grübeln und hoffte nur, dass es Ginny, wo immer sie auch gerade gut ging.  
  
Mit einem Satz sprang er plötzlich vom Stuhl. „Dumbledore!!"   
  
Sodele, das war Kapitel 5!  
  
Fortsetzung folgt wie immer morgen oder übermorgen!  
  
Manya-San 


	6. Hexenschuss

Kapitel 6  
  
Na also kapitel 6.  
  
Hey, jetzt drängt doch nicht so sehr nach Romantik! gute Dinge brauchen eben ein bisschen zeit g  
  
Keine Angst, schneller als man vielleicht denkt, vielleicht aber auch langsamer :op  
  
Viel spaß beim Lesen,  
  
Manya-San  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry's Gesicht hellte sich auf, er wüsste bestimmt, was zu tun sei. Auch auf den Gesichtern der Anderen trat Erkenntnins zum Vorschein. In Ron's Augen schimmerte Hoffnung. Ja, Dumbledore würde wissen, wo Ginny sei, wenn nicht er, wer sonst?  
  
Mit einem eleganten Satz landete er auf den Füßen und rannte zur Tür. Mit der Klinke in der Hand drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Danke, Madame Pomfrey!", rief er und schon verschwand der Rotschopf durch die Tür. Dicht gefolgt von seinen Freunden, allen voran Harry. Seine Narbe schmerzte mal wieder und er hoffte, dass dies nichts mit Ginny zu tun hätte. Sie war wie eine Schwester für ihn, wenn ihr etwas passierte . . Er wollte es sich noch nicht einmal ausmalen.  
  
Die vier rannten den Korridor entlang, über eine Treppe, wieder ein Korridor, wieder eine Treppe und dann standen sie endlich vor dem riesigen Wasserspeier.  
  
Eine Stimme zerschnitt die Stille um sie herum. „Nein Weasley, hier ist niemand, ich bin nur ein Geist!", erklärte die Stimme von oben herab und Ginny bemerkte, wie das Blut in ihren Adern gefror.  
  
Sie standen vor dem riesigen Wasserspeier, dem Eingang von Dumbledores Büro und wussten nicht weiter. Hermine könnte sich die Haare raufen. Wieso hatten sie auch nicht Madame Pomfrey nach dem Passwort gefragt? Kurz erwägte sie wieder zurückzulaufen, doch mit einem Blick auf ihre Beine, die noch immer vor Anstrengung zitterten, verwarf sie die Idee ganz schnell wieder. Jetzt zurückzulaufen wäre Mord für ihren Körper und das wusste sie. Prüfend schaute sie zu den anderen Drei herüber. Ihnen schien es auch nicht gerade besser zu gehen. Ron schnaufte leise vor sich hin, wobei seine roten Haare immer wieder in sein Gesicht fielen, Harry's Gesicht war noch immer rot vom Rennen und Loona hatte erschöpft die Arme auf ihren Beinen abgestützt.  
  
Nein, an zurückrennen war wirklich nicht zu denken.  
  
Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Nein, sie hatte sich das bestimmt nur eingebildet. Trotzig schüttelte Ginny ihre lange, rote Mähne. Soviel Pech konnte ein einziger Mensch doch überhaupt nicht haben!  
  
Grübelnd zog Hermine ihre Kreise. Woher zum Salzar sollten sie das Passwort herbekommen? Das nächste Lehrerzimmer lag zwei Stockwerke unter ihnen und das Rennen hatte sie ja mittlerweile als Möglichkeit ausgeschlossen.  
  
Ein Geräusch ließ sie auffahren und überrascht schaute sie zum Ende des Ganges hin, aus dem Stimmengemurmel ertönte. Im nächsten Moment erkannte sie den hausmeister und . .  
  
„Oh nein, Snape", knurrte Ron neben ihr und sein sowieso schon besorgtes Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!  
  
Der Hausmeister und Snape hatten die Kinderschar nun ebenfalls entdeckt und ein gemeines Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Professors aus. „Soso, Mr. Weasley, sie scheinen mich ja sehr zu vermissen," feixte er, „dass sie mir schon hier auflauern! Möchten sie vielleicht noch ein paar Stunden extra?" Ron schnaufte nur abfällig und hütete sich ein falsches Wort an den Tag zu legen, dass seine Lage vielleicht noch verschlimmern würde.  
  
„Nein?", Snape sah den Jungen kalt an, „dann gehen sie mir aus dem Weg, Weasley." Mit gemessenen Schritten ging er an ihnen vorbei, ein breitgrinsender Hausmeister folgte ihm.  
  
Oh verdammt sollst du sein, Salzar, fluchte Hermine und drehte sich dann um.  
  
„Professor Snape?"  
  
Nein, es konnte nicht sein, dass sie ihm hier begegnete, wo immer hier auch war. Das war unmöglich. Schlicht und ergreifend unmöglich!  
  
Ein leises Lachen aus der Ecke ließ sie auffahren. „Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, Wiesel?", hörte sie plötzlich die kalte Stimme Malfoy's sagen. Also doch! Verflucht solltest du sein, Salzar Slytherin, dass du es jemals zugelassen hast, dass dieser Junge in mein Leben tritt! Warum eigentlich immer ich, fragte sich Ginny ein letztes Mal, bevor sie   
  
sich langsam an die bittere Wahrheit zu gewöhnen versuchte.  
  
Der Professor blieb mit einem Ruck stehen und drehte sich dann gefährlich langsam um. „Miss Granger,", fragte er höfflich aber mit drohenden Unterton. Hermine schluckte und sah Snape direkt in die Augen. „Wir brauchen das Passwort," erklärte sie und sah wie der Schwarzhaarige eine Augenbraue hob.  
  
„Es gibt wohl nichts auf der Welt, was gerade sie dazu berechtigen würde, den Professor zu sehen," antwortete er ihr kalt und wollte sich schon umdrehen, aber Hermine's Stimme hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Doch, beim Grimauldenplatz, das gibt es," knurrte sie und schickte ihm einen wütenden Blick.  
  
Snapes Gesicht wurde undurchdringlich. Verächtlich sah er auf die vier Kinder vor sich herab. Er schürzte die Lippen und Hermine machte sich schon auf ein Donnerwetteer und mindestens zwanzig Punkte Abzug gefasst.  
  
„Hexenschuss," grummelte Snape und drehte sich dann schlagartig um. Mit riesigen Schritten eilte er den Gang hinunter, einen verwirrten Hausmeister im Gefolge.   
  
„Wieso sollte es mir die Sprache verschlagen, Malfoy?", zischte sie zurück. Nun, wo sie sicher war nicht zu träumen, stieg eine unbändige Wut in ihr auf. Den ganzen Tag schon war sie immer wieder mit ihm zusammengestoßen, hatte sich über ihn aufgeregt und war wegen ihm zu spät gekommen. Schon seit heute Morgen, seit sie sich auf dem Flur begegnet waren, hatte sie gewusst, dass der ganze Tag ein reinfall werden würde. Ja, mit jeder einzelnen Faser ihres Körpers hatte sie es gespührt. Wie war doch der Lieblingsspruch ihres Bruders Ron gleich: Ein Malfoy am Morgen bringt dir Kummer und Sorgen. Er hatte ja sowas von Recht!  
  
Der Wasserspeier schwang mit einem leichten Grummeln zur Seite und gewährte nun einen Blick auf die dunkle Treppe dahinter. Loona staunte nicht schlecht. Der Professor hatte ihnen geholfen. Ihr war zwar nicht so ganz klar wieso, denn schließlich war es kein geheimnis, dass er Harry und seine Freunde hasste, doch sie tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Später würde sie noch genung Zeit haben, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Das Wichtigste überhaupt war jetzt erst einmal Ginny zu finden und sicherzugehen, dass es ihr gut ging.  
  
Loona warf einen bittenden Blick in den Himmel. Falls es dich da oben gibt, bitte pass auf sie auf, betete sie und stürmte dann die Treppe hinauf, zum Büro ihres Direktors.  
  
Nochmals dieses eiskalte Lachen, doch diesmal klang wirklich eine Spur belustigung darinnen. Das brachte Ginny's Blut noch mehr zur Wallung. Sie vernahm das Tapsen zweier Füße, das langsam näher kam. Nur noch wenige Schritte und sie erkannte eine gestalt vor sich. Ihr Atem ging schneller.  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ohne zu klopfen stürmten die vier in das büro ihres Schulleiters. „Na na, was sind denn das für Manieren?", empörte sich das Gemälde neben Loona, auf dem ein alter, grauhaariger Zauberer im weißen Umhang abgebildet war. Sauer stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften und starrte sie an. „Es reicht, Gingulus, die vier werden schon einen Grund haben, hier einfach hereinzuplatzen.", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem gemälde über ihm und eine junge Hexe mit blonden haaren zwinkerte Loona zu, „ist doch so, junge Dame, oder?"   
  
Loona nickte nur. Sie kannte zwar schon seit Jahren den Zauber der Gemälde, dennoch faszinierte es sie seit klein auf sie sprechen zu hören.  
  
„Es reicht, Gingulus, Marila,", dröhnte plötzlich die Stimme Dumbledore's durch den Raum. Der alte Zauberer hatte sich mittlerweile aus seinem Lehnstuhl erhoben und sah die Kinder vor sich mit Interesse an. „Nun, es wäre nett, wenn sie mir den von Marila erwähnten Grund vortragen würden, meine Lieben," lächelte er und blickte ihnen nacheinander in die Augen.  
  
Ein schwacher Lichtstrahl fiel auf seinen Körper und beleuchtete die offene Wunde auf seiner Stirn. Ginny schluckte. Scheinbar hatte nicht nur sie sich beim Aufprall in der Höhle verletzt.  
  
Draco Malfoy hob abschätzig eine Augenbraue, als er den entsetzten Blick des Mädchens sah. Doch sofort bereute er diese alltägliche Geste wieder, da die Wunde erneut anfing zu bluten. „Mist," knurrte er.  
  
Nun war es an dem Rotschopf ein kleines Lachen auszustoßen. „sieh an, scheinbar ist ein Malfoy doch menschlich," stellte sie sakastisch fest und nahm seinen giftigen Blick gelassen auf.  
  
Ihn einmal in solch einer Lage zu sehen, wie er seinen Stolz dem Schmerz unterordnen musste, das hatte sie sich doch schon so oft gewünscht.  
  
Doch irgendwie konnte sie es jetzt nicht richtig genießen. 


	7. Eisdrache und Feuerwiesel

Kapitel 7  
  
Tja, was soll ich dazu noch sagen?g  
  
I'm sorry, dass ich Salzar statt Salazar geschrieben hab rotwerd  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen,  
  
Manya-san  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Der Junge stieß ein leises Knurren aus und sah das Mädchen wütend an. Der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme war wohl nicht zu überhören gewesen. „Wiesel," zischte er und bedachte die Rothaarige mit einem finsteren Blick, „du wagst es, dich über einen Malfoy lustig zu machen?" Ginny grinste nur. Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, sich mit Draco auseinander zu setzen, vor allem, weil ihr Zauberstab kaputt war. Seufzend sah sie auf das Stück Holz in ihrer Hand.  
  
Ein hässliches Lachen erscholl vor ihr und als sie wieder aufsah, sah sie direkt in Malfoy's schreckliche Fratze.  
  
„Was?", fauchte sie und fixierte ihn mit wütenden Blicken, „was bitte ist so witzig, Zwergenhirn?"  
  
Der Blonde hob abschätzig eine Augenbraue. „Nun Wiesel, hier kannst du dich keinen Zauber bedienen, geschweige denn mir einen Fluch aufhalsen." Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Hand. „Obwohl ich auch bezweifle, dass dir das außerhalb dieser Höhle gelingen würde."  
  
Ron schluckte und blickte zu dem Schulleiter, der sie noch immer fragend ansah. Aller Mut war plötzlich aus ihm gewichen. Wie töricht war es doch gewesen, gleich solch einen wind um Ginny's Verschwinden zu machen. Schließlich hatte auch er oft Lust Zaubertränke zu schwänzen. Vielleicht saß sie ja noch in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und trank frohen Mutes eine Tasse Tee. Oder spielte Schach mit einer ihrer Freundinnen.  
  
Doch nach Schachspielen war jener momentan nicht zu Mute. Sprachlos sah sie Draco an. „Was . . was meinst du damit? Ich kann keinen Zauber anwenden?", stotterte sie. Der Junge seufzte theatralisch und starrte auf einen Punkt an der Wand. „Das heißt, Wiesel," sein Blick streifte sie abschätzig, „dass ich stark bezweifle, dass du oder einer deiner Art überhaupt in der Lage seid Magie zu gebrauchen!" Wieder sah er sie einen Moment lang an, „Geschweige denn, sie zu verstehen!"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was dachte er da bloß? Ginny war bestimmt etwas passiert, gerade sie würde nie schwänzen. Er merkte, dass er sich nur hatte Hoffnung geben wollen und seufzte leise. Dann raffte er sich auf und erwiderte Dumbledore's forschenden Blick. „Wir haben ein Problem!", erklärte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Die Augenbrauen des Schulleiters stiegen alarmiert nach oben.  
  
Wäre Ginny's Zauberstab intakt gewesen, so hätte sie ihm wohl einen Fluch aufgehalst. So aber konnte sie ihn einfach nur mit blitzenden Blicken bedenken. „Wieso kann ich HIER keinen Zauber anwenden?", zischte sie nun wütend.  
  
„Nun ja, außer deiner vollkommenen Inkompetenz in magischen Dingen," ein überhebliches Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, „kommt noch die besondere, magische Raumstruktur dazu, die in diesem Raum herrscht!"  
  
Das Mädchen sah ihn verständnislos an. „Aha," murmelte sie leise und war nun auch nicht schlauer als vorher.  
  
„Ein Problem?", Dumbledore's Stimme klang angespannt. Alle vier nickten und nun war es Loona die sprach. „Ginny, ich meine Virgina Weasley, ist heute nicht zum Zaubertränkeunterricht gekommen und niemand weiß, wo sie ist. Sie ist einfach. .. „, sie verstummte und sah zur Seite. „Weg?", fragte Dumbledore und in seiner Stimme schwang Besorgnis.  
  
Draco schnaufte abfällig und starrte an die Decke. Wieso musste er unbedingt mit einer dummen Weasley hier unten sein. Er hatte in ihren Augen gelesen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was er gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
„Dieser Raum wurde so verzaubert, dass es unmöglich ist, hier drinnen Magie anzuwenden.", erklärte er und dehnte die Worte dabei, so als müsse er sichergehen, dass das Mädchen vor ihm sie auch verstand.  
  
„Komm her," rief er in Richtung des Phönixes, der wie immer um diese Zeit auf seiner Stange hockte und schlief.  
  
Verschlafen öffnete er beide Augen und schüttelte sich. Kleine, rot-goldene Federn fielen dabei zu Boden.  
  
Gemächlich breitete er seine Schwingen aus und erhob sich in die Luft. Mit einigen Flügelschlägen war er bei seinem Herrn angelangt und ließ sich nun artig auf dessen Schulter nieder.  
  
Dumbledore's ernstes Gesicht zeigte für einen Moment ein Lächeln.  
  
„Geh und suche Virgina Weasley, die Tochter von Molly, im ganzen Haus," murmelte er leise, doch der Phönix verstand. Mit einem leisen plopp verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Ginny's Blut kochte. Was bildete sich dieser Malfoy eigentlich ein, sie so zu beleidigen. Seine Worte so zu betonen, als richtete er sie an ein zurückgebliebenes Kleinkind! Wie sehr wünschte sie sich nun an einen Ort, an dem sie Magie benutzen könnte. Obwohl, Ginny grinste, wenn sie keine Magie benutzen konnte, dann konnte er es wohl auch nicht.  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihn. Er war von der Figur her eher schmächtig, dennoch hatten die etlichen Monate Quidditchtraining seine Muskeln wachsen lassen. Zumindest soweit sie das beurteilen konnte. Allerdings war er am Kopf verletzt und daher beeinträchtigt. Ihre Wunde an der Wade würde ihr nicht soviel ausmachen. Außerdem war sie durch ihre Brüder gestählt worden. Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht wurde breiter.  
  
Schweigen rege nun den Raum. Jeder wartete sehnsüchtig auf die Rückkehr des Phönix. Nervös trat Ron von einem Bein auf das andere. Wie er das Warten doch hasste. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand, die seine umschloß.  
  
Überrascht zuckte er zusammen und blickte dann in Hermine's Gesicht. Diese hatte seine Hand genommen um drückte sie. Ihr Gesicht drückte Anspannung und Mitgefühl aus, ihre Augen versuchten ihm zu versichern, dass alles gut werden würde. Ron brachte ein Lächeln heraus. Wie schön es doch war, wenn man Freund hatte, auf die man sich verlassen konnte.  
  
Mit verdutzten Gesicht starrte Draco die Rothaarige an. Diese hatte plötzlich angefangen breit zu grinsen. Eine Tatsache, die wohl nichts Gutes verheißen sollte. Er spürte, dass sie etwas vor hatte. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Diese verdammte Wunde!  
  
Ginny spannte ihre Muskeln an. Dem Großmaul würde sie es zeigen. Mit einer Geschmeidigkeit, die der einer Raubkatze glich, setzte sie zum Sprung an. Mit geballten Fäusten stürzte sie sich auf ihn. Den einen Arm bereits zum Schlag erhoben.  
  
Die Stille zerbrach, als der kleine Vogel wieder erschien. Wie schon zuvor ließ er sich auf der Schulter seines Meisters nieder. Mit Spannung verfolgten die vier, wie Dumbledore sich leise mit dem Vogel unterhielt.  
  
Mit einem Ruck stand er auf. Sorge prangte auf seinem Gesicht. „Sie ist nicht im Schloss," presste er heraus und seine grauen Augen funkelten.  
  
Hermine's Griff wurde fester und Ron hätte wohl laut protestiert, wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre.  
  
In seinem Hals steckte ein Kloß von dem Durchmesser eines Eisberges und seine Knie begannen zu zittern.  
  
Mit einem Fingerschnippen Dumbledore's erschienen plötzlich vier Sessel im Raum, auf die sich die Kinder geschockt fallen ließen.  
  
Loona schluckte. Sie hatte also Recht gehabt. Ginny musste etwas passiert sein.  
  
Ihr Arm zischte nach vorne und traf den vollkommen überrumpelten Draco an der Unterlippe. Dieser stöhnte leise auf und wurde sogleich von Ginny's Gewicht auf den Boden gedrückt.  
  
Ihre Hände schlossen sich um seine Arme. Mit hämischen Grinsen sah sie auf ihn herab. Sie lag auf ihm und hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht in der Lage war, sich zu rühren.  
  
Draco's Laune war von Verblüffung in Wut gewechselt. Seine Augen funkelten sie an, wodurch ihr Grinsen nur noch breiter wurde. Draco spannte die Muskeln an und versuchte sich loszureißen, doch es war sinnlos. Das Mädchen hielt ihn eisern fest.  
  
„Ich werde Molly Bescheid geben," Dumbledore's Stimme klang belegt und man sah die Unruhe auf seinen Zügen. „Vielleicht ist es übereilt, aber in Zeiten wie diesen muss man mit allem rechnen."  
  
Doch von den vieren kam keine Reaktion auf seine Worte. Alle starrten nur betreten und entsetzt zu Boden. Albus Dumbledore blickte mitleidig auf sie herab. Die Kinder schienen vor Sorge um ihre Freundin fast umzukommen. Die kleine Granger hatte die Hand von Virgina's Bruder genommen und hielt sie fest umklammert in ihrem Schoß, Harry hielt die Ravenclaw in den Armen, die leise zu schluchzen angefangen hatte. In seine Augen trat plötzlich Entschlossenheit. Hoffentlich würde er keine Dummheit begehen, dachte der Zauberer noch, bevor er sich anschickte, einen Brief an Mrs. Weasley zu schicken.  
  
Ginny hätte beinahe laut losgelacht. Malfoy's entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck, als ihm klar wurde, dass er keine Chance gegen sie haben würde. Um nichts in der Welt hätte sie diesen Moment hergegeben. Diese vollkommene Fassungslosigkeit in seinem Blick, dass ein WEASLEY ihn hatte überrumpeln können. Seine Lippen die sich zu einem schmalen Strich gepreßt hatten , das alles war ein Bild für die Götter.  
  
Dennoch war gerade dieser Moment ihr Verhängnis. Denn während sie sich über Malfoy's Mimik lustig machte, lockerte sie ihren griff etwas. Ein Fehler, den sie besser nicht begangen hätte.  
  
Draco spürte die leichte Lockerung des Griffes und nahm seine Chance war. Blitzschnell rollte er sich herum und nun war er es, der triumphierend in ihr Gesicht sah.  
  
Ginny hätte heulen können. Wie zum Teufel hatte er dies gemacht? Hätte sie doch bloß besser aufgepaßt!  
  
Nun musste sie in sein vom Triumph gezeichnetes Gesicht sehen, auf seinen spöttisch verzogenen Mund, seine geweiteten Augen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte sich loszureißen. Doch er ließ es nicht zu, hatte sie ganz und gar in seinem Griff gefangen.  
  
„Lass mich los, Malfoy," fauchte sie und wand sich unter ihm. Doch der Junge stieß nur ein spöttisches Lachen aus.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich, Wiesel?", zischte er, „schließlich ist es doch das Normalste der Welt, dass der Mann die Oberhand hat." „Mann?", Ginny lachte nun ebenfalls, doch eher gepresst. Das Gewicht des Jungen lastete schwer auf ihr. „Ich sehe hier keinen Mann, Malfoy, nur ein kleines Männchen, das versucht Papi nachzueifern."  
  
Draco's Gesicht wurde rot vor Wut. „Miststück," raunte er. „Krötenfresser," erwiderte sie.   
  
„Zicke!" „Warmduscher!" „Schnepfe!" „Giranenfänger!" Draco's Gesicht näherte sich ihrem. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. „Feuerwiesel," knurrte er. „Eisdrache," gab sie zurück.   
  
Sein Gesicht war nur noch wenige Millimeter von ihrem entfernt.   
  
„Wiesel," murmelte er noch, bevor seine Lippen die ihren berührten.  
  
Ginny wunderte sich einen Moment lang. Die Lippen des Jungen fühlten sich so warm und angenehm an. Das komplette Gegenteil zu seiner Persönlichkeit. Sie waren so schön weich und süßlich. Wie Erdbeereis, schoß es ihr durch den Kopf und ihre Augen schloßen sich. Sie liebte Erdbeereis einfach über alles.  
  
Seine Zunge umrandete ihre Lippen und bat sanft um Einlass. Diese öffneten sich wie von selbst und ihre Zungen trafen sich. Draco, dachte Ginny verzückt, bevor sie sich plötzlich versteifte.  
  
Draco? Draco Malfoy? War sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Erschrocken presste sie die Lippen aufeinander und drehte das Gesicht zur Seite. Ihr Herz wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu klopfen. Entsetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie gerade einen Malfoy geküsst hatte! Einen Slytherin! Einen Todesser!  
  
Auch Draco erwachte wie aus einer Trance. Entsetzt sah er auf das mädchen unter sich. Eine Weasley, eine Gryffindor!  
  
Draco war kurz davor sich angeekelt mit der Hand über den Mund zu fahren. Doch er ließ es lieber. Eine solche geste hätte Schwäche bedeutet und das Geständins, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Zudem müsste er den Griff um ihre Arme lockern und es bestand die gefahr, dass dann wieder sie die Oberhand erlangen könnte.  
  
Nein weder mit seinem Stolz noch mit seinem Verstand war eine solche Geste vereinbar und so beschränkte sich der Junge auf ein abfälliges Schnaufen.  
  
Das Mädchen war bei dem geräusch zusammengezuckt und Scharmesröte war in ihr Gesicht gestiegen.  
  
Es missfiel ihr scheinbar, dass er auf ihr lag. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Viele Mädchen an ihrer Stelle hätten laut aufgeschrien und dann freudig geweint, wenn er sie geküsst hätte.   
  
Doch dieses Mädchen, eine WEASLEY, schien sich nicht im Geringsten zu freuen und das schadete seinem Ego gewaltig. Dumme Kuh, dachte er abwertend und betrachtete dann ihr verkniffenes Gesicht.  
  
Seine Erziehung fiel ihm wieder ein. „Wenn du eine Möglichkeit hast, deinen Feind zu quälen, dann tu das, mein sohn," hatte sein Vater einmal gesagt und ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick bedacht. „Nur wer die Schwächen seiner Feinde ausnützt, kann überleben!"   
  
Vier Wochen später war sein Vater nach Askaban gebracht worden, wegen diesem Wichtigtuer Potter und seiner lächerlichen Narbe auf der Stirn. Schon so oft hatte sein Vater versucht ihn unschädlich zu machen, schon so oft hatte er Potter die unmöglichsten Prüfungen gestellt, dennoch hatte dieser alle bestanden.  
  
Draco's Blick schweifte wieder zu dem Mädchen zurück. Sie war eine Freundin von Potter, wenn nicht sogar „seine", Potter's, Freundin. Sie zu quälen hieße Potter zu quälen. Sie zu demütigen hieße Potter zu demütigen.  
  
Ein eiskaltes Lächeln glitt auf seine Lippen. Er wusste ja nun, womit er sie quälen konnte.   
  
Er beugte sich vor. Wenigstens war sie kein Schlammblut.  
  
Ginny spürte die Lippen des Jungen an ihrem Hals. Unendlich langsam hinterließ er einen feurige Spur auf ihrer Haut.  
  
Ihr Herz begann schneller zu klopfen. Fast fürchtete sie, er würde es hören. „Hör auf," keuchte sie leise und eine Träne trat aus ihrem rechten Auge und tropfte auf den Boden. In ihrem Magen breitete sich ein flaues Gefühl aus.   
  
Draco hörte ihr Flehen und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er hatte recht gehabt.  
  
Noch einmal leckte er genüßlich über ihren Hals, schmeckte das Salz ihrer Haut und genoß die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte. Dann nahm er widerwillig von jenem Abschied und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr linkes Ohr.   
  
Vorsichtig nahm er es zwischen seine Zähne.  
  
Er knabberte an ihrem Ohr und schien sich nicht um ihr vorheriges Betteln zu scheren. Ginny schluckte schwer. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert, voll und ganz. Dass er sich nun mit ihrem Ohr befasste, bedeutete nicht im Geringsten, dass er den Griff um ihre Hände lockerte. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Keine Möglichkeit seinen Lippen oder seiner Zunge zu entkommen. Keine Möglichkeit der Wärme zu entkommen, die sich langsam in ihrem Körper breitmachte.  
  
Die Wärme, die er in ihr auslöste.  
  
Schmerzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr gefiel, was er machte. Dass sie nichts gegen seine Lippen, seine Zähne, seine Zunge an ihrem Ohr hatte. Nein, es gefiel ihr nicht nur, sie wünschte sich fast, dass es nicht mehr aufhörte. Noch ein letztes Mal versuchte sie gegen ihre Empfindungen anzukämpfen, versuchte die Wärme die er verursachte zu vertreiben. Versuchte das Gefühl in ihrem Magen zu mißachten.   
  
Doch dann fand seine Zunge den Weg in ihr Innenohr und ihr Verstand setzte aus.  
  
Draco bemerkte die Veränderung erstaunt. Der Körper des Mädchen's hatte sich entspannt, der Druck gegen seine Arme war erloschen. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag sie vor ihm und atmete schwer. Hatte er ihren Willen gebrochen? Nein, das Mädchen schien einen ziemlich starken Willen zu besitzen. War es dann nur eine Finte? Hoffte sie, er würde nun locker lassen, nur damit sie ihn im nächsten Moment auf den Rücken werfen konnte?   
  
Nachdenklich knabberte er erneut an ihrem Ohr, schmeckte die Süße ihrer Haut, spürte das weiche Gefühl auf seiner Zunge. Dieses Mädchen war echt ein Mysterium.   
  
Mit den Zähnen zog er an ihrem Ohr und brachte sie so dazu den Kopf gerade zu richten. Ihre Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, ihr Mund stand leicht offen. Erneut senkte er seine Lippen auf die ihren, doch diesmal war nicht er es, der um Einlass für seine Zunge bat.  
  
Kaum hatten sich ihre Lippen berührt, schmeckte Ginny wieder diese Süße und wollte mehr. Ohne Widerstand gewährte er ihr Einlass und neugierig erforschte sie seine Mundhöhle, seine Zähne, seine Zunge. Gierig sog sie die Süße seines Mundes ein, genoß das leichte Spiel, dass sich ihre Zungen lieferten und das Feuer das in ihr ausbrach.  
  
Ihre Hände schmerzten. Sie wollte ihn fühlen, ihn festhalten und endlich lockerte sich sein Griff.  
  
Ihre Arme schnellten hervor und umfassten seinen Nacken. Pressten ihn noch mehr zu ihr hin, nicht willig ihn je wieder loszulassen. Das erstaunte ihn und er fragte sich für einen Moment, ob er nicht lieber aufhören sollte. Er bezweifelte, dass dies länger eine Qual für sie war. Erneut kostete er ihre Lippen. Sie schmeckten nach frischen Kirschen.  
  
Potter, war sein letzter Gedanke, Potter würde dieser Anblick bestimmt quälen.   
  
Zufrieden, einen Grund gefunden zu haben, das Mädchen weiter zu küssen, nahm er sie in seine Arme. Küsste sie fordernd und stürmischer und kostete ihren Mund voll und ganz aus. 


	8. Gorian

Was wird wohl jetzt in diesem Kapitel passieren? überleg Nö, ich sag nix :op Da müsst ihr schon selber lesen, wie es weitergeht hihi Greetz Manya-San  
  
PS: Schaut ruhig mal in meine anderen FFs rein Schleichwerbung macht  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zufrieden, einen Grund gefunden zu haben, das Mädchen weiter zu küssen, nahm er sie in seine Arme. Küsste sie fordernd und stürmischer und kostete ihren Mund voll und ganz aus.  
  
Seine Zunge erhaschte ihre, zog sie mit sich und ließ sie alles vergessen was war und was sein würde. Ließ sie diesen moment genießen. Sie spürte ein Kribbeln in ihrer Bauchgegend, jedes Mal, wenn er ihre Zunge erneut umkreiste, sie immer forderner zu sich zog. Ihre Händen krallten sich in seinem Nacken fest, versuchten ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen, ihn noch intensiver zufühlen, als sie es sowieso schon tat. Sie spürte seine Hände an ihren Hüften, seine Umarmung. Jeder Faser ihres Körpers fühlte ihn und bei Gott, wollte ihn. Selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, sie hätte sich nicht von ihm lösen können.  
  
Er spürte ihre Hände an seinem Nacken. Die Fingernägel die sich immer weiter in seine Haut eingruben. Ihr Verlangen nach seinen Küssen. Nach seiner Umarmung. Nach seinem Körper. Und bei Slytherin, es ging ihm nicht anders. Ihre Hände wanderten weiter. Zerwuschelten sein Haar, strichen über seinen Hinterkopf, gaben ihm . .. Aa!! Ein stechender Schmerz an seiner Stirn ließ ihn auffahren. Den Kuss unterbrechen und sich aufsetzen. Seine Hand fuhr an seine Stirn. Befühlte die Wunde, die er sich zugezogen hatte, als er in die Höhle gefallen war. Siehatte erneut zu bluten angefangen. Er fluchte leise. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!  
  
Der Mann öffnete das Fenster und die weiße Eule machte sich auf den Weg. Sie kannte den Weg zum Grimauldplatz mittlerweile in und auswendig, so oft hatte sie ihn zu seinem Bedauern in der letzten Zeit zurücklegen müssen. Er stand noch eine Weile am Fenster und sah schweigend hinaus. Sein Blick schweifte umher. Fiel auf grüne Wiesen und Felder, den verbotenen Wald und den kleinen Bach neben Haggrids Hütte. Aus der Entfernung heraus sah er das kleine Dörfchen Hogsmeade, wie es still und unscheinbar am Rande des großen Gebirges lag. Wie lange noch? Er seufzte leise und drehte sich um. WEnn seine Befürchtungen wahr wurden und wirklich der dunkle Lord hinter dem Verschwinden des Mädchens stand, wie lange noch würde es dann so friedlich sein?  
  
Verstört schaute sie ihn an. Ruckartig hatte er ihren Kuss beendet und hatte sich aufgesetzt. Seine Hand war zu seiner Stirn gewandert und selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte sie die klebrige Flüssigkeit erkennen, die zwischen seinen Finger hervorsackte. Er hatte wieder seinen üblichen, kühlen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und starrte sie an. Er war noch immer auf ihr, saß auf ihren Beinen, doch sie spürte sein Gewicht kaum. Ihr fehlte die Wärme, die sie noch eben gespürt hatte ganz gewaltig, denn nun wurde ihr bewusst, wie kalt der Steinboden eigentlich war. Zitternd richtete sie sich auf und blickte in seine eisgrauen Augen. Er sah sie an, vollkommen ruhig. Ihr Blick glitt nach Oben und blieb an seiner Wunde hängen. Sie hob eine Hand und berührte sanft seine Stirn, woraufhin er zusammenzuckte.  
  
Er dachte an die vielen Freunde und Bekannten, die er bereits verloren hatte. Sie alle waren gute Zauberer und Hexen gewesen. Einige von ihnen hatte er sogar selbst unterrichtet. Er lächelte leise, als er an die unzähligen Streiche dachte, die ihm die Marauders einst gespielt hatten. Zwei von ihnen, James Potter und Sirius Black, waren im Kampf gefallen. Sie waren zwei der besten Zauberer gewesen, die er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Vor allem James, Harry's Vater, er hatte alle UTZ und ZAG mit Auszeichnung bestanden, ohne sich dabei sonderlich anstrengen zu müssen. Er war nach der Schule ein Auror geworden, eine Tatsache die vielen nicht bekannt war, da er verdeckt gewirkt hatte. Nur zwei Leute hatten davon gewusst. Er selbst und James' Frau Lily, ihres Zeichens ebenfalls eine beachtliche Hexe. Doch auch sie waren gefallen, hatten der Begenung mit Voldemord nicht statt gehalten und ihre Leben verwirkt. Langsam drehte er sich wieder um.  
  
"Lass das Weasley," knurrte er und versuchte dabei abweisend und kühl zu klingen, doch es misslang. Ein leises Zittern lag in seiner stimme. Teils wegen den Schmerzen, teils wegen der Wärme ihrer Hand. Das Mädchen sah ihn gespielt zornig an, nahm ihre Hand jedoch nicht weg. Behutsam löste sie die Finger des Jungen von der Wunde, woraufhin dieser noch einmal kurz aufknurrte, es aber dann doch geschehen ließ. Mit gekräuselter Stirn sah sie sich die Bescherung an. Die Wunde sah wirklich böse aus. Kleine Dreckreste waren mit Blut vermischt, dass dem Jungen nun in kleinen Rinnsalen über das Gesicht lief.Die Wunde musste unbedingt behandelt werden. Sie musste den Dreck entfernen, sonst würde sich die Wunde entzünden, hatte ihr einmal Alice erklärt.  
  
Er sah nun den jungen harry Potter an, der zusammengesunken in seinem Sessel saß und die Ravenclaw noch immer in den Armen hielt. Er hatte das Zaubertalent eindeutig von seinem vater geerbt, auch wenn es ihn doch Mühe kostete in allen Fächern gut abzuschneiden. Doch sein Bestehen gegen Voldemord und seine Neugierde zeichneten doch als dessen Sohn aus. Der Apfel fiel eben nie weit vom Stamm. Eine Welle der Trauer erfasste ihn und er musste daran denken, dass nicht nur Harry geliebte Menschen verloren hatte. Er sah auf ein Foto, das ihm gegenüber an der Wand hing. Ein etwa 5-Jähriges Mädchen winkte ihm freudig entgegen. Für einen Moment sah Dumbledore's Gesicht noch älter aus und es schien als würde er jeden Moment zerbrechen.  
  
Alice war eine von Ginny's Freundinnen aus Gryffindor und sie war eine Muggelgeborene. Letzten Sommer hatte Ginny sie für 2 Wochen in ihrem Haus besucht und beide hatten ihre Zeit auf Muggelart verbracht. Sie musste noch immer lächeln, wenn sie an diese komische Erfindung namens Weitgucker dachte. Oder hieß das Ding doch anders? Naja, das war ja auch egal. Jedenfalls waren sie und Alice mal wieder durch den nahen Wald spaziert, als Ginny gestürzt war. Ihr rechtes Knie hatte sie sich aufgerissen und die Wunde war mit Dreck verklebt. An diesem Tag hatte Alice der verwunderten Ginny gezeigt, wie man ganz ohne Zauberstab Wunden behandelte, damit sie heilten. Es hatte zwar eine ganze Woche gedauert, bis die Wunde ganz verheilt gewesen war, aber immerhin wies nun nichts mehr auf ihr kleines Mißgeschick hin.  
  
"Professor?", die Stimme Loona's riss ihn aus seinem Tagträumen. Schnelle setzte der alte Magier wieder sein übliches, gutmütiges und vollkommen gefasstes Gesicht auf und blickte das Mädchen fragend an. Dieses schien wohl immer noch seiner Autorität wegen eingeschüchtert zu sein, denn es zitterte leicht, als Dumbledore es musterte. Sie sah ihrem Vater Gorian Lovegood ziemlich ähnlich. Die selben schwarzen Haare, der gleiche, manchmal etwas verklärte Blick und die unbändige Intelligenz die daraus entgegenstrahlte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er einst Gorian gegenüberstanden hatte, der ihn neugierig gemustert und dann mit hochrotem Gesicht erklärt hatte, warum er das Klopapier in der Mädchentoilette verhexen musste. Albus musste jetzt noch innerlich Lachen, als er sich an die Gründe erinnerte, die Loona's Vater genannt hatte. Darauf wäre er nie im Leben gekommen. "Ja bitte, Miss Lovegood?", fragte er sanft. Das Mädchen schluckte bevor es langsam begann zu sprechen.  
  
Mit trauriger Miene blickte sie noch ein letztes Mal auf ihre schöne, schwarze Robe, bevor sie ein gewaltiges Stück am Saum herausriss. Ihre Mutter würde sie umbringen, dessen war sie sich mehr als sicher. Schnell krabbelte sie unter dem verblüfften Jungen hervor und ging zur nächsten Wasserpfütze, um das tuch darin zu tränken. Draco staunte nicht schlecht, als der Rotschopf ihr Kleid zeriss. Einen kleinen Moment hatte er einen Blick auf ihre Waden, die nun unter der kaputten Robe sichtbar wurden. Nicht nur er schien vom Quidditch-spielen Muskeln aufgebaut zu haben., stellte er anerkennend fest und verzog dann das Gesicht. Sogar das Denken brachte Schmerzen.  
  
"Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte sie leise und er sah, dass sie den Tränen nah war. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sah sie lange und ernst an. "Nun, Miss Lovegood," antwortete er leise und sah dabei, wie das Mädchen versuchte die Tränen zu verschlucken, "wir werden zuerst einmal auf die Ankunft von Miss Weasley's Eltern warten. Danach werden wir versuchen, einen Hinweis auf ihren momentanen Standort zu erhaschen. Am Besten wäre es daher, wenn jemand von ihnen einen persönlichen Gegenstand aus dem Zimmer der jungen Lady holen würde." "Ich mach das," rief Ron sofort, sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und rannte zur Tür hinaus. "Aber Ron, du kannst doch als Junge gar nicht in unseren Schlafsaal," erklang es von Hermine und sie stürmte ihren Freund hinterher.  
  
Das nasse Stück Stoff in den klammen Fingern kehrte Ginny zu dem Jungen zurück. Langsam ließ sie sich vor ihm nieder und presste den feuchten Fetzen auf dessen Wunde. Ganz kurz schien er vor der kälte zurückzuschrecken, doch dann schien sein Stolz zu siegen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ließ er es über sich ergehen, wie sie seine Wunde säuberte und mit einem weiteren Fetzen ihrer Robe verbannt. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihre Beine zurückfallen und betrachtete kritisch ihr Werk. Für den ersten versuch gar nicht mal schlecht, zumindest soweit sie das beurteilen konnte. Begeisterungsheischend sah sie ihn an.  
  
Hermine nahm die Beine in die Hand und verfolgte keuchend den roten Wirbelwind vor ihr. Wär hätte gedacht, dass dieser Junge so schnell laufen konnte? Sie bestimmt nicht. Er hatte zwar im letzten Jahr häufig Quidditch gespielt, aber das hatte ja eigentlich weniger etwas mit seiner Laufgeschwindigkeit zu tun. Zumindest soweit sie sich da auskannte. Harry konnte bestimmt nicht so schnell laufen, da war sie sich sicher. Außer Atem spurtete sie um die nächste Ecke und knallte gegen etwas ziemlich hartes. "Autsch, bei Merlin," stöhnte sie und rappelte sich auf, 2hast du aber einen harten Rücken!"  
  
Der Junge schnaubte und schielte zu dem schwarzen Fetzen über seinen Augen. Er hatte aufgehört zu bluten, dessen war er sich bewusst, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er das gutheißen sollte, was sie getan hatte. Verdammt, es war schließlich Muggleart gewesen. Sie schien die selbe Neigung wie ihr schwachsinniger Vater zu haben. Muggel! Er verstand wirklich nciht, wie sich jemand für diese erbärmlichen Kreaturen begeistern konnte. Was hatten diese schon an sich? Für alles brauchten sie Hilfe und waren noch nicht einmal in der Lage Magie anzuwenden. Armseliges Pack!  
  
Ron schien sie noch nicht einmal zu bemerken. Er stand vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame und wartete ungeduldig, bis diese ihm endlich öffnete. Mit einem Satz war er hineingesprungen und aus Hermine's Blickfeld verschwunden. Sie seufzte ergeben und kletterte ihm nach. Weit würde er sowieso nicht kommen. Da sah sie ihn auch schon, wie er unter Gefluche und Geschrei die Treppen ihres Schlafsaales hinunterrutschte. Peinlich berührt sah sie sich um. Der Junge, dessen Gesicht nun genauso rot wie sein Haar war, schien überhaupt nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass ihn alle anstarrten. Immernoch laut vor sich hin schimpfend stand er auf und tapste erneut die Treppe herauf. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden rutschte er wieder hinunter.  
  
Er sah in ihr freudestrahlendes gesicht. Scheinbar war sie der Meinung alles gut erledigt zu haben. "Ein Zauber hätte es besser gemacht," knurrte er langsam und stand auf. Ihre wütenden Blicke mißachtend. "Ein Zauber wirkt hier allerdings nicht, wie euer Hochwohlgeboren ja zu Anfang treffend bemerkt hatte," fauchte sie ihn an und sprang nun ebenfalls auf die Beine. In ihren Augen glitzerte Wut auf, feurige Wut, Wieselwut. Er hob eine Augenbraue. Es war wirklich unglaublich. Noch nie hatte sich jemand ihm gegenüber so benommen. Noch nie hatte es jemand GEWAGT sich so zu benehmen. Zorn stieg nun auch in ihm auf. Wie konnte gerade sie es nur wagen?  
  
Sie schluckte und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu. Sie kam nicht umhin zu erkennen, dass ihr kurzer Weg vom Portrait zu ihrem Freund mit großem Interesse verfolgt wurde. Es war verständlich. Schließlich kam es nicht jeden tag vor, dass ein wutschnaubender Vertrauensschüler in den Aufenthaltsraum hinaufstürmte und mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal erklomm. Und vor allem nicht, dass jener Vertrauensschüler daraufhin die Treppe herunterrutschte und mit Wörtern um sich zu schmeißen begann, die sogar die Hartgesottetsten unter ihnen erblassen ließ. Noch einmal schluckte sie und legte dann ihre Hand sanft auf den rechten Arm des tobenden Jungen. Dieser fuhr herum und sah sie mit einem derart feurigen Blick an, dass der Kleinen das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Eine solche Wut und Entschlossenheit hatte sie noch nie in seinen Augen gesehen und irgendwie, gefiel ihr, was sie da sah.  
  
Seine Stimme war kalt wie Eis, als er zu sprechen begann. "Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe, Wiesel.", zischte er und seine Augen musterten sie unverschämt, "im Gegensatz zu deiner Familie bin ich nicht seltendoof." Sie wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch er setzte ein dermaßen hochnäsiges Lächeln auf, dass es ihr die Sprache verschlug. Dieses Lächeln, dieser Blick, so hatte er sie angesehen, bevor er sie geküsst hatte. Bevor sie den süßen Geschmack seiner Lippen auf ihren gespürt hatte. Erdbeereis, schoß es ihr durch den Kopf und sie leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen. Ihre Lieblingseissorte. Ihr Magen knurrte plötzlich unruhig. Sie hatte ziemlich lange nichts mehr gegessen stellte sie fest und kam nicht umhin zu lächeln. Sie wusste schon, worauf sie jetzt hunger hatte.  
  
"Was?", fauchte er sie an und stieß ihre Hand von seiner Schulter. Sie fasste sich kurz und antwortete schließlich mit klarer Stimme. "Lass mich das machen, du weißt doch, Jungen ist der Zugang zum Mädchenschlafsaal untersagt!" Er shcaute sie noch einmal prüfend an, dann nickte er langssam und trat zurück. Gab ihr den Weg zur Treppe frei.  
  
Er hatte gehört, wie ihr Magen leise geknurrt hatte. Stimmt ja, sie hatten wohl beide seit Stunden nichts mehr gegessen. Plötzlich erschien ein freches kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. Er erwartete schon eine patzige Erwiderung, doch sie trat noch einen Schritt vor und sah ihm, immer noch lächelnd, in die kühlen Augen. Er spürte ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen, dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Der Junge war einen Moment lang völlig perplex. Unfähig etwas zu tun ließ er es über sich ergehen, dass sie die Arme um seinen Nacken legte und genüsslich die Augen schloss. Also das, stellte er fest, hatte er nicht erwartet. Wenn sie in Zukunft immer so reagieren würde, wenn er ihre Familie beleidigte. . . 


	9. MALFOY

Okay, hier für euch, Kapitel 9 Viel Spaß beim lesen und gebt mir bitte ein paar reviews, Manya  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Hermine die steilen Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch. Unter sich konnte sie immer noch Ron hören, der seinen Frust nun an einigen unvorsichtigen Schülern abließ, die es gewagt hatten, ihn nach dem Grund seiner Wut zu fragen. "Das geht euch gar nichts an!", schrie er so laut, dass selbst Hermine die Ohren klingelten und so war sie mehr als froh, als sie die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal öffnete. Ginny's Bett stand genau neben ihrem. Die Bettdecke war ziemlich unordentlich in eine Ecke des Bettes geknautscht worden und das Kopfkissen schien unauffindbar. Das Mädchen seufzte. Die kleine Rothaarige war im Punkto aufräumen wirklich eine wandelnde Katastrophe.   
  
Draco musste innerlich grinsen. In Gedanken dankte er seinem Vater der ihm etwa 1001 Schimpfwort beigebracht hatte und so wie Ginny reagierte, hatte er allen Grund sie anzuwenden. Seine Zunge strich langsam und genüsslich über ihre Lippen, sog die wunderbare Wärme ein, die von ihr ausging. Dann trennte er seine Lippen von ihren und sah sie an. Sah das Mädchen in seinen Armen an. Sah die WEASLEY in seinen Armen an. Es war unfassbar. Einfach nur unglaublich. Vollkommen irreal. Aber alles andere als unangenehm. Er sah sie erneut an. Die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen, die Lippen, die nun keuchend Luft aufsogen und diese tiefgrünen Augen, die ihn noch vor wenigen Minuten angeblitzt hatten. Ja, der Begriff "Feuerwiesel" war mehr als treffend.  
  
Schnell krammte sie einen Umhang aus der kleinen Truhe vor dem Bett der Jüngeren. Eigentlich war es ja nicht üblich, dass eine Fünftklässlerin mit Sechsklässlern in einem Raum schlief, da aber in Hermine's Jahrgang zu wenig Mädchen waren und im Gegenzug dazu zu viele in Ginny's, hatte man sich auf diese Lösung geeinigt. Hermine war darüber eigentlich ganz froh, sie mochte das quirrlige, kleine Bündel roten Haares sehr. Nachdenklich ließ sie ihre Finger über den Umhang der Kleinen wandern. Der Stoff war zerschlissen und rau. Sie fragte sich nachdenklich durch wieviele Generationen von Weasley's er wohl schon gegangen war. Hoffentlich würde er dabei helfen können, Ginny zu finden.  
  
Sie sah in seine eiskalten Augen. Noch immer spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren, spürte den sanften Druck, den sie auf sie ausgeübt hatten. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Herz wieder um mit einem leichten Seufzer lehnte sie sich an seine Brust. An die Brust eines MALFOY. Ron würde sie töten. Oder würde er nur ihn töten? Ginny verfiel ins Grübeln. Bei ihrem Bruder wusste man ja nie. "Ach, Draco?", sie sah auf in seine fragenden augen. Innerlich grinsend erklärte sie mit vollkommenen ernster Miene, "du bist ebenfalls seltendoof!" Vergnügt über sein verblüfftes Gesicht und ihr Grinsen nicht länger verbergend, schloss sie wieder die Augen. Genoss das Gefühl der Geborgenheit in seinen Armen.  
  
Sie rannte die Treppe wieder hinunter. In ihrer Hand den schwarzen Umhang, der wie ein Gespenst hinter ihr her flatterte. Noch immer war Ron's Gebrüll zu hören, wenn nun auch etwas leiser. Sie würde bei Gelegenheit mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden müssen. Als Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor stand es ihm eigentlich nicht zu, seine Wut an den unschuldigen Schülern auszulassen. Auch wenn sie ihn in dieser Situation nur zu gut verstehen konnte. Seufzend kam sie im Gemeinschaftsraum an und was sie sah war wirklich unbeschreiblich. Sämtliche Gryffindors, die bei ihrem Ankommen in den Sesseln oder auf dem Boden gehockt hatten, standen nun zitternd in eine Ecke gedrängt da. Vor ihnen, wie der Rachegott persönlich, stand Ron und hielt ihnen lautstark einen Vortrag über, sie konnte es kaum glauben, das Benehmen der Gryffindors in Snape's Unterricht. Ron musste wirklich ziemlich von der Rolle sein.  
  
Draco's Mund war leicht geöffnet, doch er sagte keinen Ton. Immernoch konnte er nicht so ganz nachvollziehen, was passiert war. Er hatte ihre Familie beleidigt, woran die Weasleys eigentlich gewöhnt sein mussten, dann hatte sie ihn zu seiner Überraschung plötzlich geküsst und jetzt beleidigte SIE IHN! Also, irgendetwas war hier Merkwürdig. Sonst hatte er immer das letzte Wort, wenn es um Beleidigungen und Flüche ging. Schließlich war ER der Malfoy. Schließlich kam ER aus einer Familie teuren Blutes. Und nun hatte SIE das letzte Wort gesprochen. Er war am Zugdrang, das wusste er genau. Allerdings wusste er nicht so genau, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Na toll, da lebte man sein Leben lang in einer Familie von Todessern und dann fielen ihm in diesen Moment einfach keine passenden Worte ein. Es war zum Verrücktwerden!  
  
"Ähm . .Ron?", Hermine wagte kaum ihren alten Freund anzusprechen. Er sah so groß und gefährlich aus. Ganz anders als den lieben, unscheinbaren, guten Freund, den sie kannte. "WAS?", zischte er wütend und drehte sich um, dann fiel sein Blick auf Hermine's Hände. "Du hast den Umhang, na endlich!", rief er erleichtert, packte ihr Handgelenk und rannte in Richtung Tür. Aus der Ecke der Gryffindor's war ein leises, erleichtertes Seufzen zu hören. Doch Hermine hatte keine Zeit sich darum zu kümmern. Viel zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt Ron's Tempo mitzuhalten, der mit einer ungehörigen Geschwindigkeit durch das Portraitloch stürzte. "Au, mein . .", stöhnte sie leise, als ihr Fuß beim Aufprall umknickte, doch er zog sie einfach weiter.  
  
"Du. . .", begann Draco und stoppte. Was zum Salazar hatte er nochmal sagen wollen? "Ja?", Ginny's Stimme weckte ihn aus seiner Trance. Mit einem leicht spöttichen Gesichtsausdruck sah sie ihn an. "Ich??" "Du . .", Draco versuchte es erneut, doch wieder fiel ihm nichts ein. Das war doch einfach unfair!  
  
Ron zerrte sie noch einige Meter weiter, bevor Hermine ihn zwang anzuhalten. Gehetzt sah er sich zu ihr um. "Was?" Das Mädchen deutete auf ihren Fuss und verzog leicht das Gesicht. "Ich bin vor dem Portrait umgeknickt," erläuterte sie leise und traute sich dabei nicht in seine Augen zu sehen. In seinem jetzigen Zustand würden sie bestimmt zwei feurig blitzende Arme erwarten. Schon machte sie sich auf eine Standpauke gefasst, als sie plötzlich in die Höhe gehoben wurde.  
  
Das Mädchen grinste ihn immer noch an. Das war doch einfach zum Verrückt werden! Normalerweise musste er nur an den Namen Weasley denken und schon fiel ihm eine passende Beleidigung ein. Plötzlich, ein Geistesblitz. "Duuuu . ." er dehnte seine Worte extra lang, ein fieses Grinsen legte sich auf seine Mundwinkel, er war sich sicher, sie würde toben. "Ich?", fragte sie erneut, doch etwas verunsichert von seinem Grinsen. "Du," er grinste noch einmal hämisch, "M.A.L.F.O.Y." Das Mädchen erstarrte in seinen Armen und rührte sich nicht. Draco musste sich wirklich selbst loben. Dass er seinen eigenen Namen als Beleidigung verwendet, war wirklich ein genialer Einfall.  
  
Mit einem wahnsinnigen Tempo sputete Ron Weasley durch die Gänge Hogwarts, das Mädchen auf seinen Armen schien er kaum zu bemerken. Viel zu sehr war er in die Sorgen um seine Schwester vertieft. Hoffentlich war ihr nichts schlimmes passiert.  
  
Also schlimm, da war sich Ginny sicher, war es nicht, was zwischen Malfoy und ihr passiert war. Jedoch zweifelte sie gerade akkut an seinem geistigen Zustand. Scheinbar hatte die Platzwunde an seinem Kopf zeitweise sein Hirn außer Kraft gesetzt. Wie sonst konnte sie es sich erklären, dass er sie gerade mit seinem EIGENEN Namen beleidigt hatte. "Öhm, Malfoy, alles okay?", fragte sie deshalb leicht verstört, als sie auch noch das siegessichere Grinsen des Jungen sah. Besorgt schaute sie ihn an, studierte jeden einzelnen seiner Gesichtszüge genau. Eigentlich sah er ganz normal aus.  
  
Hermine war heiß, schrecklich heiß und sie wusste genau, dass dies nicht nur von dem lauen Herbsttag kam. Als wäre sie leicht wie eine Feder hatte der Rothaarige sie auf seine Arme genommen und rannte jetzt in Richtung Dumbledore's Büro. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie diesen Jungen für nicht sehr athletisch gehalten hatte! Denn nun spürte sie die leichten Muskeln, die sich unter seiner Robe abzeichneten, spürte seine stramme brust, die sich hob und senkte im Takt seines Atems. Das Mädchen musste schlucken. Bei Merlin, dies war doch nur Ron!  
  
Plötzlich erklang ein leises Rauschen in seinem Büro, dann standen drei Personen wie aus dem nichts heraus in seinem Zimmer. Zwei von ihnen waren eindeutig Weasley's. Ihre roten Haare und die braunen, schimmernden Augen sprachen für sich. Dumbledore hatte schon vor Jahren aufgegeben sich zu fragen, wie es die Weasley Männer immer wieder schaften, rothaarige Frauen zu finden und zu heiraten. Und zwar ausschließlich rothaarige Frauen! Er kannte keine einzige Weasley-Ehefrau mit einer anderen Haarfarbe und er hatte wirklich schon viele kennengelernt. Die dritte Person, die erschienen war, war Remus Lupin, seines Zeichens Werwolf. Er hatte bis zur Schulter reichendes, langes braunes Haar, seine rot-braunen Augen blitzten auf, als er sich dem Schulleiter zuwandte. Albus Dumbledore hatte keine Ahnung, warum er auch mitgekommen war. "Warum sollten wir kommen, Albus?", fragte Mollandy Weasley neugierig und blickte dann zu Harry und Loons herüber, die sich mittlerweile von ihren Stühlen erhoben hatten.  
  
"Ja, wieso?", Draco Malfoy wirkte verblüfft. Wieso sollte er denn nicht okay sein? Na gut, er hatte diese kleine Wunde an der Stirn, aber sonst, war alles in Ordnung. Fragend blickte er auf den kleinen Rotschopf hinunter. Diese lächelte erleichtert, sah ihn dann aber wieder forschend an. "Du hast gerade deinen Namen als Beleidigung verwendet," stellte sie fest und blickte ihm weiterhin in die Augen, "was sollte das?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich dachte nunmal, das sei eine gute Beleidigung," antwortete er schlicht und wandte sich dann um. "Mist, wo zum Salazar habe ich jetzt meinen Zauberstab hingelegt?"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt . . 


	10. Girena

Hi, sorry, dass es sooo lange gedauert hat! ----------------------------------  
  
"Harry?", Molly Weasley sah den kleinen Jungen mit der Narbe verblüfft an, "was machst du denn hier?" Der junge sah sie aus großen, traurigen Augen langsam an, sagte aber keinen Ton. Hinter sich hörte sie ein Räuspern, deshalb drehte sich die Rothaarige schnell um. Albus Dumbledore, seines Zeichens Schulleiter der Schule für Magie und hexerei Hogwarts stand nun vor ihr. Sein gesicht war mit leichten Sorgesfalten bedeckt und seine Augen glänzten matt. "Molly", seine Stimme war leicht belegt, als er sie ansprach und Molly Weasley spürte ein merkwürdig beklemendes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Von schlechten Vorahnungen geplagt suchte ihre Hand die Hand ihres Mannes und klammerte sich an ihn.  
  
Mist, das war nun wohl gründlich daneben gegangen, stellte er fest. Wie hatte er auch so dämlich sein können? Seinen eigenen Namen als Beleidigung zu benutzen. Und das auch noch gegenüber einer Person, die ihn vor kurzem noch geküsst hatte. Er überlegte kurz. Obwohl, für ihn wäre der Name Weasley noch immer eine Beleidigung. Außerdem hatte er sie schließlich nur benutzt. Da war überhaupt nichts für sie. Gefühle? Nein, sowas kannte er nicht. Sowas wollte er nicht kennen. Vor allem nicht in Bezug auf eine Weasley. Auf eine WEASLEY!!!!! Das war unter seiner Würde, unter seinem Stand. sie war eine Muggelfreundin. Eine Abtrünnige. Eine Verräterin des reinen Blutes. Und vorallem war sie . .   
  
Nur-Ron bog um die nächste Ecke und verfiel nun in ein etwas langsameres Tempo. Scheinbar schien ihm die ganze Lauferei und schließlich auch ihr Gewicht nun doch nicht so wenig auszumachen. Auch seine Kondition und seine Kraft waren begrenzt. Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Hermine sich sicher nicht daran gestört. Schließlich konnte sie so länger in seinen Armen liegen, auch wenn sie dies nur widerwillig zugab. Nun aber war die Lage anders, Ron's kleine Schwester war verschwunden und nicht nur er, sondern auch hermine machte sich Sorgen. Sie mochte Ginny sehr und sollte ihr etwas passieren, dann gnade Voldemord Merlin, denn sie würde ihm bestimmt keine Gnade erweisen.  
  
"Molly," setzte er noch einmal an, doch Albus Dumbledore schaffte es erneut nicht fertig zu reden. Die angstvollen Augen der beiden Weasley's brachten ihn aus dem Konzept. Er räusperte sich und riss sich zusammen. Irgendwann mussten beide die Wahrheit erfahren. "Nun," begann er von neuem und wich diesmal geschickt Arthur Weasley's forschenden Blick aus, "ich habe euch ja bereits geschrieben, dass es um Virgina geht." Sowohl die Weasley's als auch Remus Lupin nickten nur. In Dumbledore's Brief hatte etwas über Probleme und Ginny gestanden. "Fällt Ginny vielleicht in irgendeinem Fach durch?", fragte Arthur Weasley und Hoffnung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Doch war dies nur ein winzig kleiner Strohhalm, an dem er sich klammerte. Denn erstens erreichte Ginny in sämtlichen Fächern ohne große Mühe Bestleistungen, was Molly über alle Maßen stolz machte, und zweitens war sie einfach nicht der typ, der so leicht Probleme verursachte. Es musste schon etwas gravierendes passieren, damit sie auffiel. Doch bevor Albus erneut beginnen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Büro und zwei Gestalten traten ein.  
  
. . einfach unglaublich gutaussehend. Das rote, lange Haar, das geschmeidig ihre zarten Schultern umspielte, die grünen Augen, die ihn fast verbrannten und der schön geschwungene, kleine Mund, dessen Geschmack ihn alles vergessen ließ. NEIN! ER musste seinen Zauberstab suchen. Warum war ihm zwar nicht so ganz klar, schließlich konnte er in dieser Höhle ja keine Magie anwenden, aber wenigstens brachte er so etwas Distanz zwischen sie beide. Und Distanz war etwas, was er unbedingt brauchte, da war er sich sicher. Er hatte jetzt schon genug angerichtet. Bei weitem genug um den Zorn seines Vaters auf sich zu ziehen. Und das war nicht gerade das angenehmste, was er sich in diesem moment vorstellen konnte. Nein, er konnte sich weeeeiiiiit schönere Dinge vorstellen. Dinge, die in einer Höhle passieren konnten und . . nein!  
  
Bei diesem Gedankengang ging es Hermine schon gleich viel besser. Wenn sie daran dachte, wie sie Voldemordt einen Jirauna-Fluch an den kahlen Schädel werfen würde. Sie musste grinsen. Das würde ein Anblick sein. Ron presste sie plötzlich stärker an sich und blieb keuchend stehen. Sie gab zu, es war ihr keineswegs unangenehm enger an seinen Körper gepresst zu werden, eher das komplette Gegenteil. Trotzdem wunderte sie sich. Als sie aufblickte erkannte sie nun auch den Grund für sein plötzliches Stoppen. Den Grund, warum er sie enger an sich drückte. Der Grund war etwa 1,90m groß und mindestens 100 Kilo schwer. Und der grund grinste sie mit einem derart dreckigen Grinsen an, dass ihr schlecht wurde. Doch das schlimmste war, der Grund stand direkt vor dem Wasserspeier, dem Eingang zu Dumbledore's Reich.  
  
Die zwei hereinkommenden Gestalten entpuppten sich als Girena Firedole, die neuste Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, und, Harry konnte gerade noch so ein würgen unterdrücken, Crabbe. Dieser setzte natürlich sofort wieder sein dämliches Grinsen auf, als er Harry und Loona erblickte. Auch wenn er zugegebener Maßen nur ein ziemlich kleines Hirn mit ziemlich wenig Denkkraft besaß, hatte er so eine gewisse Vorstellung davon, warum zwei Leute Händchen hielten. "Potter und Lovegood", quiekte er, was sein sowieso schon schweineähnliches Aussehen zur Perfektion brachte. Einen Moment lang verstanden beide Angesprochenen nicht so ganz, worauf das Kleinhirn heraus wollte, dann aber bemerkte Harry endlich die zierliche Hand, die er noch immer fest in seiner hielt. Er hatte sie vorhin wohl unbewusst in seine genommen. Sein Kopf färbte sich rot, so dass seine Narbe weiß aufleuchtete.  
  
Er schüttelte störrisch den Kopf. Seine blonden Haare flogen dabei leicht um seine Ohren. Er war ein MALFOY, er konnte doch nicht an eine Weasley denken, bei Salazar nochmal, sein vater würde ihn vierteilen lassen. Sein fuss stieß gegen einen kleinen, länglichen Gegenstand. Na endlich, sein Zauberstab. Erfreut hob er ihn auf. Ginny verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Zuerst beleidigte er sie mit seinem eigenen namen, man stelle sich das mal vor, dann murmelte er irgendetwas von wegen, er müsse seinen Zauberstab suchen. Wozu zum Merlin brauchte er ihn hier! Und zu guter letzt wäre er fast auf ihn draufgetreten, als er scheinbar in Gedanken versunken in die dunkelheit hineinlief. Das Mädchen war ihm natürlich gefolgt. sie wollte nicht das einzige Lebenszeichen, das es in dieser dunklen und vor allem schlecht riechenden Höhle gab, verlieren. Außerdem hatte sie bereits seit sie klein war, Angst im Dunklen gehabt.   
  
"Goyle," knurrte Ron und presste das Mädchen unbewusst noch enger an sich. Deren herzschlag, der mittlerweile auf 180 war, schien er gar nicht zu bemerken. Das Bulldogengesicht grinste breit. "Weasley," schnarrte er und blickte dann auf das kleine Bündel in Ron's Armen, "und Schlammblut-Granger, was für ein Zufall aber auch!" Mit breitem Grinsen trat er auf sie zu und ließ dabei vorsorglich seine Fingerknochen knacken. Ron hätte am liebsten laut geflucht. Mit Hermine auf den Armen konnte er seinen Zauberstab nicht ziehen und dem Fettkloß einen Fluch auf den Hals hexen. Also tat er das einzige, was er noch tun konnte. "Aus dem Weg Goyle," zischte er und schritt nun ebenfalls drohend auf ihn zu. Für seine kleine Schwester würde er sogar sein Leben riskieren.  
  
Loona Lovegood hingegen grinste einfach nur und holte zu einem Contra aus, doch wurde sie unsanft von Dumbledore unterbrochen. "Es reicht Mister Crabbe," erklärte dieser und fixierte durch seine Brille die Frau hinter dem Slytherin, "was führt dich hierher Girena?" Die gut proportionierte Frau mit den langen, braunen Haare und den grün blitzenden Augen, die hinter ihrer großen Nickelbrille hervorstachen, erwiderte vollkommen mühelos den Blick des Schulleiters. Eine Tatsache, die nicht nur diesen in leichtes Erstaunen versetzte. "Mr. Crabbe und Mr.Goyle sind mir auf den Fluren begegnet,"erklärte sie vollkommen ruhig, "ich denke sie möchten ihnen etwas mitteilen." Dumbledore hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, Harry und Loona sahen sie mit großen Augen an und der klägliche Rest, bestehend aus zwei Weasley's und einem Lupin, stand einfach nur mäßig interessiert in der Gegend rum.  
  
Nun hob er seinen Zauberstab auf und drehte sich um. Er schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, dass sie ihm gefolgt war. "Oh", war das einzige, was er noch sagen konnte, bevor ein leises Knacken aus dem hinteren Teil der Höhle erscholl und Ginny erschrocken in seine Arme fiel. Oh, wie sie die Dunkelheit doch hasste. Wie sie kleine, unerwartete Geräusche aus der dunkelheit hasste. wie sie die dunkle Kälte in den Höhlen hasste. Und wie sehr sie die Wärme mochte, die sie in seinen Armen fand. Sie hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben sich darüber gedanken zu machen, dass er ein Malfoy war. Sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, dass ihr Bruder sie umbringen würde. Ihr war es gelinde gesagt, scheiß egal. Draco war hier, bei ihr, seine Arme schützend um ihre Taille gelegt und sie an sich drückend. Sie spürte seinen Herzschlag, der sich beschleunigt hatte, spürte seine hände, die ihr beruhigend über den rücken strichen und spürte ihre Lippen, die sich schmerzend nach seinen sehnten.   
  
Hermine seufzte. Dieses Schwein goyle würde sie wohl nicht so ohne weiteres vorbei lassen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und mumelte "Exerminus Pigerus". Im nächsten moment war Goyle im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Schwein. Ron erstarrte einen Moment lang. Nachdenklich sah er zuerst auf das rosa Schwein, dann wieder auf das Mädchen in seinen armen, dann wieder auf das schwein. "Interessanter Zauber," gab er grinsend zu. Hermine nickte. "Erinnere mich daran, ihn dir demnächst mal beizubringen!" Ron sah sie noch einen Moment länger an. Es schien, als hätte er sie vorher kaum wahrgenommen. Seine Augen wanderten über ihr kastanienbraunes Haar, das sie mittlerweile glatt trug, hinüber zu ihren braunen Augen, die ihn frech anblitzten und schlussendlich zu ihren Lippen. Zu ihren schön geschwungenen, erdbeerroten Lippen, die nun vom Schalk etwas verzogen waren. Schon seit einiger Zeit oder besser gesagt seit jenem Schulball wo sie mit diesem Idioten aufgetaucht war, hatte er sich gefragt, ob nicht mehr zwischen ihnen Beiden sein könnte. Mehr als nur Freundschaft. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihren Augen zurück. Sie fixierte ihn mittlerweile ebenfalls abwartend und .. ja.. auch liebevoll. Vielleicht könnte mehr zwischen ihnen sein, sagten ihre Augen, vielleicht mehr als Freundschaft. Einen Moment lang ließ sich ron noch dazu hinreißen, ihr einfach nur in das braune, kristallklare Meer zu sehen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Ginny war momentan einfach wichtiger.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt . . .   
  
Hihi Das war's bis zum nächsten Mal!!! 


	11. Flieder

Dumbledore fixierte nun Crabbe, dessen ekelhaftes Grinsen aus seinem gesicht gewichen war. Unfähig den Blick des Schulleiters stand zu halten, blickte er auf den Fußboden. "Nun Mister Crabbe," die donnernde Stimme des Schulleiters ließ den Jungen für einen Moment zusammenzucken, "was führt sie zu mir." Dieser schluckte und setzte gerade zu einer Erklärung an, als er auch schon unterbrochen wurde. "Ich möchte dich in deinen tätigkeiten als Schulleiter von Hogwarts ja nur ungern stören, Albus", Molly Weasley's Stimme nahm hörbar an Lautstärke zu, "aber ich möchte nun endlich erfahren, was mit meiner Tochter ist!" Dumbledore nickte bedächtig. Er kam wohl nicht drum herum Mollandy Weasley über das Verschwinden ihrer Tochter aufzuklären. Er schluckte, als er an die ihm bevorstehende Standpauke dachte.  
  
Sie blickte auf und sah in seine blau-grauen Augen, die mühsam in die Dunkelheit starrten und nach dem Verursacher des Geräusches suchten. Eine blonde Strähne hatte sich aus seinen sorgsam gekämmten Haaren gelöst und hang nun unschuldig in seinem Gesicht herum. Ginny lächelte und strich ihm die Strähne sorgsam mit dem Zeigefinger hinter sein rechtes Ohr. Nun blickte auch er sie an. Sein feiner Mund verzog sich jedoch zu keiner Miene, seine ebenmäßigen Züge waren vollkommen beherrscht, nur in seinen eisblauen Augen schien sie eine gewisse Gefühlregung erkennen zu können. Sie lächelte er neut und hob langsam die rechte Hand. Sanft strich sie über seine Backe, bewunderte die feinen Wangenknochen und ließ ihre Finger dann schließlich weiter zu seinen Lippen wandern. Mit dem Daumen fuhr sie langsam und genüsslich seine Lippenkonturen nach, genoß das wohlige Gefühl, welches sich auf ihrer Haut ausbreitete und sah ihm dabei weiterhin in die Augen.   
  
Ron sah noch einmal sehnsüchtig auf das braunhaarige Mädchen, bevor er sich endgültig von ihr abwandte. Schnellen Schrittes eilte er auf den Wasserspeier zu und nannte das Passwort. Mit einem knarrenden Laut schwang die steinerne Statue zur Seite und gab den Weg frei. Erleichtert eilte Ron die wenigen Treppen hinauf und blieb erst wieder an Dumbledore's Tür stehen. Erschöpft öffnete er die Tür. "Mom, Dad!", erleichtert sah er auf seine erstaunten Eltern, "da seit ihr ja endlich, Merlin sei Dank!" Mollandy Weasley betrachtete überrascht das Bild, welches sich ihr jetzt bot. Ron, ihr kleiner Junge, war so eben durch die große Eichentür gestürmt und in seinen Händen trug er ein Mädchen. Gut, es war Hermine Granger, aber es war ein Mädchen!!! Verzweifelt fragte sich Molly, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Sie hatte ihre Erziehungsmethoden immer als sehr gut empfunden. Fred und George wagten es noch immer nicht, ein Mädchen auch nur schräg von der Seite anzusehen und nun sowas. Ihr Ron, ihr kleiner Ron. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Er wurde ja so schnell erwachsen.  
  
Er sah sie immernoch an. Prüfend und nachdenklich war sein Blick, dafür umso süßer seine Erwiderung auf ihre Erforschung. Sachte öffnete er seine Lippen und seine Zunge liebkoste ihren Daumen. Ginny schloss die Augen. Draco's Zunge vollführte kleine Kreise an ihrer Daumenspitze, labte sich an der empfindlichen Haut. Sein druck um ihre Taille wurde größer, als er bemerkte, wie sie die Augen schloss. Er presste sie an sich, löste dann eine Hand von ihrer Taille und führte sie an seinen Mund. Zu denken hatte er schon aufgehört, als ihre Hand sein gesicht berührt hatte. Was er nun tat war instinktiv. Sanft schob er ihre Hand von seiner Wange hinab zu seinem Nacken. Die andere Hand des Mädchens folgte von selber. Dann sah er noch einmal auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen. Betrachtete noch einmal ihr schön geschnittenes Gesicht, ihre geschlossenen Augen, die kleine Stupsnase.  
  
Für sie war es, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als ihr kleiner Ron noch auf dem Fußboden geseßen und mit Zaubersteinen gespielt hatte. Wie er seinen ersten Besenflug gestartet hatte und sie ihm von einer Kristallkugel aus zugesehen hatte. Wie er das erste Mal Voldemordt gegenüber gestanden hatte. Sie schluckte erneut. Und nun hatte er schon eine feste Freundin! Ihr Ronilein war erwachsen geworden, hatte sich einfach aus ihren schützenden Händen gewonen und stand ihr nun so gegenüber. Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf das braunhaarige Mädchen. Ja, Flieder! Flieder wäre die perfekte Farbe für ihr Hochzeitskleid entschied sie in Gedanken.  
  
Langsam senkte sich sein Kopf und seine Lippen berührten sie spielerisch, nur um dann wieder von ihr abzulassen. Er spührte, wie sehr ihr diese manöver missfiel und genoß es sichtlich, den Kuss herauszuzögern. Dann aber schien es seiner kleinen Gespielin zu bunt zu werden. Mit einem kleinen Laut der Empörung stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und nun war sie es, die ihn küsste. Und was für ein Kuss. Draco wurde ganz anders. Schon als sie seine Lippen berührt hatte, hatte er das Feuer gespührt, das Weasleyfeuer. Doch das war nichts im Bezug auf das, was er jetzt spürte. Sein ganzer Körper brannte. Brannte vor Verlangen nach ihr, brannte, so dass er dachte er müsse augenblicklich in Flammen aufgehen und verbrennen.. Ihre Zungen fanden sich in einem wilden Spiel und Draco entwich ein leises Keuchen, doch in diesem Moment war ihm selbst diese Schwäche gleichgültig.  
  
"Öhm, Mom?", Ron wurde der forschende Blick seiner Mutter immer unangenehmer und auch Hermine schien langsam rot anzulaufen, "Was ist denn nun mit Ginny?" Seine Mutter murmelte gerade etwas unverständliches und ihm war als würde er das Wort "Flieder" heraushören können, als sie wie aus einer Trance erwachte. Mit wehenden Haaren drehte sie sich wieder zu Dumbledore herum, der sie die ganze Zeit über verwirrt und teilweise belustigt gemustert hatte. Als Zauberer ersten Grades war er in der Lage besonders intensive Gedanken lesen zu können. Und die von Mollandy Weasley waren sehr intensiv gewesen. Er lächelte leicht in seinen Bart. Der arme Arthur.  
  
Ihre Arme pressten sich an seinen Nacken. Sie wollte ihn nie mehr loslassen. Sie wollte. Sie wollte mehr! Sie spürte den nassen Boden unter ihren Füßen, spürte kurz noch die Kälte, die ihre Glieder hinaufstieg, als sie sich von ihm löste. Nach Luft schnappend sah sie ihn an. Prüfend und nachdenklich. Doch dann lächelte sie leicht. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung schon längst getroffen. Sie hatte sie getroffen, als seine Lippen das erste Mal die ihren berührt hatten. sie hatte sie getroffen, als sie das erste Mal sein Gewicht auf ihrem gespührt hatte. Als sie das erste Mal gespührt hatte, dass es richtig war. Sanft löste sie nun ihre Arme von seinem Nacken und fasste seine Hand. Noch einmal sah sie ihm in die Augen, in diese wunderschönen, blauen Kristalle. Dann ließ sie sich sachte auf dem Boden nieder, den überraschten Jungen hinter sich herziehend.  
  
"also, Albus, was ist mit Ginny?", fragte die Weasleyfrau nun und warf ihrem Gegenüber einen forschenden Blick zu. Dumbledore schluckte einen Moment lang. "Sie ist verschwunden," presste er schließlich heraus. Das Gesicht das Molly Weasley nun machte, kann wohl noch nicht mal der begabteste Autor der Welt schildern. Nur soviel es war einen Mischung aus ich-bring-dich-um und ich-fall-gleich-um. Letzteres tat sie dann auch. "Molly!", der erschrockene Ausruf Arthur's ließ die versammelte Mannschaft zusammenzucken. Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr und fächelte ihr mit der Hand Luft zu. Dumbledore und der Rest standen nur betreten daneben. "Du hättest es ihr auch schonender beibringen können," murmelte Lupin an seinem Ohr und der Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hätte auch nicht viel genützt," antwortete er und blickte dann den Werwolf neben sich interessiert an. "Warum bist du eigentlich hier?", fragte er und sah in die grünglitzernden Augen. Die Augen des anderen wurden unendlich traurig. "Virgina erinnert mich so an Josefine," murmelte er und blickte auf das kleine Bild, auf dem ein lachendes, rothaariges Mädchen abgebildet war. Es winkt ihm vergnügt entgegen. Dumbledore nickte nur. Auch er konnte noch immer nicht vergessen, was vor 16 Jahren passiert war.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt .. -------------------------------------------- Hm, okay, das war diesmal ein bisschen kürzer, aber ich wollte mir den weiteren Verlauf einfach für's nächste Chapter aufsparen g Bis zum nächsten Mal Manya-Chan 


	12. Forelom

Der Boden war kalt, aber zum Glück spührte sie die Feuchtigkeit nicht. Ihr Mantel war wasserfest, eine Eigenschaft, die sie erst jetzt richtig huldigen konnte. Lächelnd legte sie sich auf den Boden und umschloss mit der rechten Hand den Nacken des Jungen. Langsam zog sie ihn näher an sich ran und genoß dabei die Überraschung in seinen eisblauen Augen. Frech grinsend drückte sie ihm einen feurigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ihre Zunge drängte sich gierig in seinen Mund und begann die Wärme und den süßen Geschmack von Erdbeereis aufzunehmen. Er schmeckte wirklich unglaublich gut. Ihre rechte Hand massierte seinen Nacken und tastete sich dann weiter, hinauf in seine blonde Haarpracht. Zärtlich fuhren ihre Finger durch die seidig weichen Haare, die sie schon früher so bewundert hatte. Draco kniete halb über ihr. Er war noch immer recht perplex von der Wendung, die ihr kleiner Kuss genommen hatte. Er spührte ihre Lippen, so unglaublich Heiß. Und ihre Zunge mit der sie wahrhaft meisterlich umgehen konnte. Ihm war heiß, schrecklich heiß. Er hatte das Gefühl von Innen heraus zu verbrennen, an ihren Küssen zu verbrennen. Ein leises Keuchen entwich seinem Mund, als das Mädchen zärtlich an seiner Unterlippe knabberte. Doch das war ihm egal. Alles war ihm egal. Sogar der Beweis seiner Schwäche, war in diesem Moment unwichtig.  
  
Die Dunkelheit kroch näher heran. Man könnte meinen, einen leichten schehmen erkennen zu können....  
  
Die Tür zu Dumbledore's Zimmer wurde mit einem Ruck aufgeworfen. "Direktor," Professor McGonagall lief keuchend hinein, "die Todesser," stammelte sie, "die Todesser sind ausgebrochen!" un war es an Arthur, dem beispiel seiner Frau zu folgen.  
  
Sie liebte seinen Mund, seine Lippen, seine Zunge. Aber es war ihr nicht mehr genug. Sanft löste sie ihre Lippen von seinen und begann sich ganz auf seinen Hals zu konzentrieren. Ihre Lippen strichen zärtlich über die weiche Haut und sie schmeckte das Salz seines Körpers. Ihre Hand verlies seinen Haarschopf und krallte sich statt dessen in seinem Rücken fest. Drückte ihn immer enger und fester an sie, nicht willig, ihn je wieder gehen zu lassen. Draco keuchte. Wo ihre schmalen Lippen seine Haut berührten, entstanden wahre Flammenberge und ein prickeln durchzog seinen Körper. Er merkte, wie sie ihn enger an sich zog, eine tatsache, die ihm mehr als recht war. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte sich sowieso nicht mehr von ihr lösen können. Sein Körper reagierte instinktiv auf ihre zärtlichen Gesten und presste sich an sie, fast fürchtete er er würde sie erdrücken. Aber auch nur fast. Draco's Denkfähigkeit hatte bereits mit ihrem feurigen Kuss ausgesetzt und war nicht bereit wieder zurückzukehren.  
  
Ein Wesen formte sich aus der Dunkelheit heraus. Noch war nicht viel zu erkennen. Es mochte etwa drei meter groß sein.  
  
Ihre Lippen zogen noch immer eine heiße Spur auf seinem schlanken Hals, als er seine Lippen auf den ihrigen presste. Nun war sie es, die stöhnte, während seine Zähne leicht an ihrer seidigen Haut knabberten, seine Lippen ihre Haut umschlossen und seine Zunge kleine Kreise drehte. Nun war sie es, die in Flammen stand. Die befürchtete zu verbrennen. Deren Körper vor Verlangen fast zersprang. Ihre Hände strichen über seinen Rücken, fühlten die angespannten Rückenmuskeln und sehnten sich nach der warmen Haut. Ihr Atem ging schneller und ihr Körper bebte unter seinen Berührungen. Plötzlich ließ Draco wieder von ihrem Hals ab und drückte ihr einen stürmischen Kuss auf. Keuchend kniete sich das Mädchen vor ihn und begann sich ihre Robe über den Kopf zu ziehen. Eine Tätigkeit, bei der ihr der Malfoy liebend gerne half. Als ihr Gewand schließlich am boden lag, stockte sein Atem. Sein Mund klappte sich überrascht auf und zu und seine Augen fielen fast aus den Höhlen, als er ihr Untergewand sah.  
  
Riesige Klauen gaben sich zu erkennen und aus einem gewaltiges Maul mit gelben Zähnen, tropfte der Geifer.  
  
Ginny musste sich selbst beglückwünschen, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. Alice hatte recht gehabt, als sie sie über die Wirkung von dem, was sie BH und Tanga nannte, berichtet hatte. Das Mädchen war mehr als zufrieden mit sich selbst, dass sie jenes Geschenk von Alice heute trug. Der Gute hatte wahre Stielaugen bekommen und starrte sie überrascht und, Ginny musste unwillkürlich grinsen, gierig an. Seine Augen tasteten langsam ihre Brust ab, die in diesem Hauch von nichts eingebetet war. Er erinnerte sich schaudernd an die Unterkleider, die seine Mutter oft trug. Sie kamen ihm dagegen wie weiße Säcke vor. Sie waren wahrlich nichts im vergleich zu diesem Traum aus rot & schwarz, den Ginny jetzt trug und der ihren Körper mehr als geschmackvoll präsentierte. Er musste schlucken. Mit so etwas hatte er wahrlich nicht gerechnet. Ginny kicherte. Draco's Anblick war aber auch wirklich urkomisch. Seine Augen hingen abwesend auf ihren Oberkörper und sie merkte, wie er angestrengt nachdachte. Sie müsste unbedingt nochmal mit Alice reden. Wenn draco schon so auf ein "einfaches", wie Alice es immer nannte, Untergewand reagierte, wie würde er wohl eine Corsage aufnehmen.  
  
Das breite Maul des Forelom verzog sich zu einem ekelhaften Grinsen. Langsam, ganz langsam streckte er die Krallen nach den beiden Kreaturen am Boden aus.  
  
Er hob langsam die Hand und streichelte dem Mädchen über den hals. er war noch immer wie gefangen von dem Anblick, den sie ihm bot . Bedächtig löste er seinen Blick und sah ihr in die Augen. Ihr Lachen verstummte und er sah die Flammen, die in ihren Augen glitzerten. "Ginny," murmelte er leise, bevor er ihr einen letzten kleinen Kuss auf den mund hauchte. Seine Lippen wanderten weiter. Ihren Hals hinunter und verteilten kleine Küsse auf ihrem Dekollete. Er spührte, wie sie zitterte und ein freches Grinsen huschte kurz über sein gesicht, bevor er mit seinen Liebkosungen fortfuhr. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Zunge den kleinen Spalt zwischen ihren Brüsten nach. Einen Moment lang stoppte er und fragte sich verzweifelt, wie er bloß dieses Untergewand aufbekommen sollte. Fragend sah er sie an. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie seinen hilfesuchenden wahr nahm. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam ihr der Gedanke ihn ein wenig zappeln zu lassen, doch als seine Lippen sich bittend auf ihren Hals pressten, konnte sie den BH gar nicht schnell genug loswerden.  
  
Achtlos warf sie ihn hinter sich und konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Jungen, der mit überraschender Sanftheit ihre Brüste unter die Lupe nahm. Seine Zunge umkreiste ihre Brüste, und seine Lippen knabberten an ihren Brustwarzen. Als er diese dann auch noch in den Mund nahm, explodierte Ginny's Körper von innen heraus. Ihr Kopf fiel in den nacken und ihren lippen entwich ein wahres Konzert von Stöhnen. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Haare, presste seinen Kopf an ihre Brust. Er sollte auf keinen Fall damit aufhören, hatte sie beschlossen, zumindest vorerst nicht. Doch draco wäre nun mal nicht Draco, wenn er nicht genau das Gegenteil von dem gemacht hätte, was sie wollte. Gemächlich ließ er von ihren Brüsten ab und lehnte sich zurück. Als er ihren empörten Blick sah, konnte er sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Auch wenn er sie genauso sehr begehrte und spühren wollte wie sie ihn, gab es doch eine Kleinigkeit die ihn störte. Einen Moment sah er noch genüsslich in ihre blittzenden Augen, bevor er sich ungeheuer langsam die Kleider über den Kopf schob.  
  
Der Forelom wunderte sich einen Moment über die Unachtsamkeit der beiden magischen Kreaturen. Er liebte die Magie, sie war sein liebstes Fressen. Bereits vor Jahren hatte er diese Höhle gebaut und lockte seitdem mit seiner Stimme dutzende magische Wesen an. Elfen, Kobolde, ja sogar Pferdemenschen hatte er bereits in seinen Klauen gehabt. Nur Magier waren ihm bis jetzt immer verwehrt geblieben.  
  
Nun war es ihr Atem, der für einen Moment lang aussetzte. Nun war sie es, die seinen Körper begierig und voller Sorgfalt musterte. Ihren forschenden Augen entging nicht das kleinste Häarchen, nicht der kleinste Muskeln, der sich auf seiner breiten Brust abbildete. Ihr Körper brannte schon wieder von Innen heraus und sie wusste, so notwendig es für einen Mensch war zu atmen, so musste sie ihn berühren. musste langsam über seine muskulöse Brust streichen, jeden Zentimeter seiner nackten haut mit Küssen übersehen. Er stöhnte auf, warf den Kopf zurück und drückte sie an sich. Sie musste noch einmal schlucken, bevor sie sich gegen ihn legte, und nun war er es, der auf dem Boden lag. Ein gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf, als sie ihn so unterwürfig vor sich liegen sah. Der starke Draco Malfoy lag unter einer Frau. Ein wirklich erhebender Gedanke. Doch sie verscheuchte ihn rasch. Solche Gedanken waren jetzt nebensächlich und nicht von belang. Sie hätte später noch zeit genug, sich darüber zu freuen.  
  
Langsam beugte sie sich herunter, ihre Brust berührte die seine und sie bemerkte, wie sich sein atem beschleunigte. Auch ihr Atem raste, ihr Herz vollführte wahre Saltos und ihre Haut schmerzte, wollte ihn spühren. Ihre Lippen trafen auf seine und verschmolzen in einem herzhaften, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als er sie auf den rücken drehte. Er ist eben doch ein echter Malfoy, dachte sie mit einer Spur Wehmut. Ihre Augen glitten hinauf zu seinen, die sie nun fragend und nachdenklich musterten. Er fragte um Erlaubnis weitermachen zu dürfen. Nicht nur sie, sondern auch sich selbst. Sie wollte ihn, ebenso wie er sie wollte, doch beide kannten die Konsequenzen ihres Tuns. Mit einander zu schlafen bedeutete in der Zauberwelt den Bund für's Leben zu schließen. Wenn sie mit einander schliefen, würde sie eine Malfoy werden. Sie blickte ihn an, lange und intensiv, ebenso wie er sie, war es das wirklich wert?  
  
Er dachte mit schaudern an die Zeit vor dem Wald zurück. An die Zeit, in der er seine Opfer noch stundenlang durch die Berge hatte jagen müssen. Seine grünen Schuppen schimmerten in einem wehmütigen blau, wie schlimm war doch die Zeit gewesen.  
  
Sanft strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut. Feuer und Eis musterten einander, nicht sicher, ob es zum Äußersten kommen sollte. Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob dies alles nicht einfach nur eine bloße Laune ihrer beiden Körper waren. Seine Augen und ihr herz sagten nein. Draco fragte sich unterdess, ob dies nun Liebe war. Ihr Blick und seine Gefühle verrieten es ihm. Sie waren sich beide nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich berei seien, diesen schritt zu wagen. Ihre Körper versprachen es ihnen. Dann setzte das Hirn der Beiden aus und der uralte Instinkt gewann die Überhand.  
  
Als er den Rest ihrer Kleidung entledigt hatte, drang er sanft und zögernd in sie ein. Ihr Kopf fiel zurück, ihre Augen weiteten sich vor erstaunen. Ihr Atem ging schwer, sie keuchte überrascht auf, als sie die Verwandlung bemerkte. Ihre Magie verband sich mit seiner, ihre grünblauen Augen färbten sich hellblau, seine eisblauen ebenfalls. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen Nacken, zogen ihn zu sich. Ein wahrer Wirbelsturm der Magie entstand um die beiden, schleuderte die dunkle Gestalt von dannen und sprengte die Höhle . Keuchend zog sich draco zurück, ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Verwirrt sah er hinauf in die Sonne, die grell und warm auf sie hinunterschien. Sein Blick streifte über die Überreste der Höhle, die um sie herum verstreut lagen. Leicht verstörrt sah er hinab zu dem mädchen. auch dieses sah sich erstaunt und ungläubig um. Keiner von beiden hatte die Geschehnisse um sie herum wahrgenommen. Keiner hatte die ungeheure Macht bemerkt, die ihre Vereinigung ausgelöst hatte. Seine Augen sahen nun in die ihren. Der grünliche Schimmer war verschwunden. sie leuchteten ihm in einem reinen blau entgegen, das ihm die Sprache verschlug. auch Ginny sah nun gebannt in die Augen ihres Geliebten, sah in das hellblaue, unendlich weite Meer hinein. Plötzlich breitete sich ein zartes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und beinahe scheu berührte sie seine blonden Haare. Er brachte nun ebenfalls ein leichtes Lächeln zu stande "Mrs. Virgina Malfoy," murmelte er bedächtig. Er musste zugeben, der Name hatte was.  
  
Mühsam rappelte sich der Forelom auf und richtete seinen flammenden Blick auf die beiden Gestalten. Einen Moment zog er es in Betracht die Beiden anzugreifen, doch er verwarf die Idee schnell wieder. Einmal gegen eine Wand geschmissen zu werden hatte ihm gereicht. Mit einem letzten Blick drehte er sich um und verschwand. Dieser wald gefiel ihm plötzlich doch nicht mehr so gut.  
  
Ein plötzlicher Ausbruch einer ungeheuren Welle der Magie schreckte Dumbledore aus seinen düsteren Gedanken um die Todesser. Sein Kopf fuhr herum. Ungläubig blickte er in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes. Das konnte doch nicht sein.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt . .. Uff, ich hoffe ich hab nicht zu dämlich geschrieben, war nämlich mein erster versuch g Bis zum nächsten mal Manya-Chan 


	13. Sprinten

Schweigend lagen die beiden jungen Leute auf der Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald. Vogelgezwitscher erklang zwischen den Bäumen heraus und ein leichter Windhauch ließ die Blumen der Umgebung sanft hin und her schwingen. Freide und Eintracht versprach dieses Bild und Friede und Eintracht herrschte auch zwischen den beiden Zauberern. Seine rechte Hand hatte er um ihre Hüfte geschwungen, ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter. Schweigend sahen sie beide hinauf in den Himmel, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken folgend.  
  
Noch immer von Unglauben beseelt blickte Dumbledore weiterhin in Richtung Wald. Versuchte noch einmal diese unglaubliche, magische Kraft zu fühlen, die ihn plötzlich wie eine Welle überrollt hatte. Eine solch gewaltige und dennoch reine Magie hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht wahr genommen. Verwirrt strich er sich durch das ergraute Haar. Noch immer blickte er angestrengt hinaus. Da. Er fühlte sie. Zwar deutlich schwächer als vorher, aber trotzdem vorhanden. Albus Dumbledore begann zu zittern. Schweiß lief seine alten Schläfen hinunter, sammelte sich schließlich an seinem Kinn. Der erste Tropfen begann seinen langen Weg nach unten.   
  
Ginny wurde langsam aber sicher kalt. Auch wenn Draco's Körper ihr immer noch heiße Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließen, so spürte sie dennoch langsam aber sicher die Kälte der anbrechenden Nacht. Doch sie wagte es nicht, ihm zu gestehen, dass sie fror. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich bewegte, wollte nicht, dass er aufstand, um ihren Mantel zu holen. Sie fühlte, wie seine Brust sich langsam hob und senkte. Spürte seinen Atem, der sanft ihr Gesicht kitzelte. Genoß seine Hand, die auf ihrer Hüfte ruhte. Seine Finger streichelten bedächtig ihre nackte Haut. Sie seufzte zufrieden. Sie war glücklich. Glücklich bei ihm zu sein. Glücklich seine Nähe zu fühlen. Ein leichtes Grinsen schob sich auf ihren Mund. Sie war glücklich, eine Malfoy zu sein.  
  
"Albus?", der Wehrwolf sah seinen alten Schulleiter verdutzt an, bemerkte das leichte zittern, das durch dessen Körper lief. Zögernd trat er näher an den Älteren heran, ließ seine Hand sachte auf seine Schulter gleiten. "Alles in Ordnung?" Ob alles in Ordnung sei? Albus Dumbledore hätte vor Freude die ganze Welt umarmen können. Natürlich war alles in Ordnung, es war mehr als das! Das, was er gespührt hatte konnte nur in Ordnung sein! Diese Ansammlung von reiner, freundlicher Magie, die er in ähnlicher Form schon bei Tom Riddle gespürt hatte. Jedoch war Tom's Magie immer düster und böse, niemals so hell und klar wie diese. In Dumbledore's Augen traten Freudentränen. Endlich, endlich schien es einen Weg zu geben Tom Riddle aufzuhalten. Mit glasigen Augen sah er hinüber zu den hohen Lehnstühlen. Auf einen von ihnen saß immer noch Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte. Albus lächelte. Endlich würde auch dieser Junge in Frieden leben können.  
  
Ein Luftzug ließ sie erschauern und sie presste sich fester an ihn. Nun war ihr wirklich kalt. Noch immer haderte sie mit sich selbst. Sollte sie diesen Augenblick nun tatsächlich zerstören? Sie seufzte traurig. Nichts wünschte sie sich nun mehr als eine Wolldecke. Am liebsten die rot-grüne aus dem Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters. Schon oft hatte sie sich dort hinein gekuschelt, wenn sie ihm beim Arbeiten zugesehen hatte. Sie war so schön weich und warm gewesen. Ihr Atem stockte, ihre Augen weiteten sich. Ungläubig starrte sie auf das rot-grüne Stück Stoff, das nun plötzlich über ihrem Körper lag. Sie schluckte schwer. Wie war das möglich?  
  
Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich zu dem Wehrwolf um und musste leise lächeln, als er dessen verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Es ist soweit, mein Freund," murmelte er leise und eine Träne rann ihm die Wange hinunter, "nach so vielen Jahren des Wartens . ." Sein Gegenüber schien noch immer nicht zu begreifen. Dutzende von Fragen spiegelten sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder. Dumbledore lachte. Er lachte aus ganzem Herzen und konnte kaum noch damit aufhören. Schon so lange hatte die Sorge sein Gemüt beschwert, hatte der Gram ihn von innen heraus fast zerfressen. Nun endlich war es soweit. Immer noch lachend sah er sich in dem kleinen Raum um, den er sein Eigen nannte. Arthur und Mollandy Weasley waren mittlerweile aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht und sahen ihn sichtbar überrascht an, die Gesichter der fünf Kinder spiegelten Erstaunen und Fassungslosigkeit wieder. Von den umliegenden Gemälden konnte er verwundertes Gemurmel hören. Nur die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lächelte ihn wissend an.  
  
"D .. Dr . .DRACO?", ihre Stimme zitterte, beinahe hoffnungsvoll drehte sie ihr Gesicht ihrem Freund zu. doch dessen Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihr bereits die Antwort, bevor sie auch nur im stande war, die Frage zu stellen. "Das . . das warst nicht du, oder?" Draco Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Ein Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet und er war nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen. Wie aus dem Nichts war plötzlich diese Decke erschienen und hatte sich auf ihnen ausgebreitet. Eine rot-grüne Decke im Weasley-Stil. Der Blonde würgte mühsam den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein.  
  
Dumbledore war einen Moment lang erstaunt, über die Reaktion seiner Lehrerin, beschloss dann aber sich später darüber Gedanken zu machen. Nun zählte erstmal nur eines. "Wir müssen in den Verbotenen Wald," keuchte er und sah nacheinander in die nun noch perplexer wirkenden Gesichter. Er grinste breit. Endlich war eingetroffen, was er solange herbeigesehnt, ja, dessen Erfüllung er schon ausgeschlossen hatte. Ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren, schnappte er sich seinen alten Besen und rannte zur Tür hinaus. Die anderen würden ihm schon folgen, dessen war er sich sicher. Einen Moment lang schien sich eine Frage in ihm aufzudrängen, die ihn schon seit dem ersten Auftauchen der reinen Magie beschäftigt hatte , doch er verscheuchte sie schnell. Für derartige Fragen war später noch genug Zeit.  
  
Vollkommen verunsichert strich er sich mit der linken Hand durch die Haare. Eine Geste, die seine Nervosität ausdrücken sollte. Schon seit Jahren machte er diese Handbewegung, wenn er keine Antwort wusste. Nachdenklich sah er in die Augen Virgina's, in denen sich immer noch blankes Unverständnis widerspiegelte. Er seufzte. Sie schien eine Antwort von ihm zu erwarten. hoffte scheinbar, dass er ihr erklären konnte, was gerade geschehen war. Stumm schüttelte er erneut den Kopf. Auch er wusste keine Antwort. Darauf war er nie vorbereitet worden. Enttäuscht ließ sie ihren Kopf zurück auf seine Brust sinken. Auch er konnte ihr nicht helfen, konnte ihr nicht erklären, woher diese Decke gekommen war. Nachdenklich strich sie mit ihrer Hand über seinen flachen Bauch, umkreiste seinen Bauchnabel. Irgend etwas war passiert. Irgend etwas, als sie sich vereinigt hatten.  
  
Das Trappeln der Füße hinter ihm berichteten dem alten Zauberer, dass sie ihm folgten. So schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten rannte er nun die Gänge hinunter, gefolgt von einer noch immer verwirrt wirkenden Gruppe Zauberer aller Art und Altersgruppe. Mit einem leichten Keuchen bog er um die letzte Ecke und lief zum Burgtor hinaus. Er und sein Alter waren derartige Sprints einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt. Doch Dumbledore gönnte sich auch jetzt keine Pause, sondern schwang sich auf seinen Zauberbesen. Ein Unikat. Aus feinsten Nußbaumholz in den Wäldern von Nord Irland gefertigt worden. Er hatte ihn einen Haufen Geld gekostet, Geld, das sich gelohnt hatte ausgegeben zu werden.  
  
Nachdenklich ließ sie ihre Gedanken schweifen. Während sie mit einander geschlafen hatten, war viel passiert, von dem sie wenig, ja, eigentlich gar nichts mitbekommen hatten. Vollkommen von einander gefesselt, nur auf den anderen konzentriert waren sie gewesen. Sie lächelte bedächtig, als sie an diesen Moment zurückdachte. Es war wohl der schönste in ihrem bisherigen Leben gewesen. Eine leichte Röte brannte plötzlich auf ihren Wangen doch Ginny lächelte nur. Es gab nichts, weswegen sie sich zu schämen brauchte. Sie hatte diese Entscheidung getroffen und bereute sie mit keiner Faser ihres Herzens. Es war richtig gewesen, das wusste sie. Plötzlich spürte sie etwas Neues. Erstaunt hob sie den Kopf. Sie fühlte es, ganz deutlich. Sie fühlte eine große Menge von Magie, die sich ihnen langsam näherte. Dann fühlte sie noch eine zweite, kleinere Magie die genau von der entgegengesetzten Richtung kam. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten. Wer waren diese magischen Wesen und vor allem, warum konnte sie sie spüren? 


	14. FIN

Kapitel 14 So dele Ich muss leider mitteilen, dass dies der letzte Teil meiner FF "Hinter verschlossenen Türen" ist!!!! Für alle, die jetzt der meinung sind, sie müssten mich umbringen: Es wird eine Fortsetzung geben, zumindest wenn genug Nachfrage herrscht ;) Vielleicht sogar eine Triologie wahnsinnig wird g Aber genug der Rumlaberei!!!!! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Eure Manya-chan  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jemand nähert sich," raunte Draco leise in ihr Ohr. Er hatte seinen Kopf leicht gehoben und sah sie nun mit einem undurchdringlichen blick an. "Ich weiß," meinte Ginny nur und sah ihn fragend an, "nur, woher weiß ich das?" Der Junge versuchte mit den Schultern zu zucken, was ihm angesichts ihres Kopfes, der noch immer auf seiner Brust lag, recht schwer fiel. Auch ihm war es ein Rätsel. Zuerst hatte sich die Höhle auf wundersame Art und Weise zerstört, dann war plötzlich aus dem Nichts eine rotgrüne Decke aufgetaucht und nun konnte er magie spüren. Von der Veränderung seiner Harr- und Augenfarbe einmal abgesehen. Dieser tag war verrückt! Schlicht und ergreifend verrückt! Als er sich heute Morgen aus dem Bett gequält hatte, hatte er schon von vorneherein ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt. Er hatte schon von vorneherein die Vermutung gehegt, dass dieser Tag sein Leben verändern würde. Draco Malfoy seufzte theatralisch auf. Er hatte Recht behalten!  
  
Der Wind pfiff durch das lange, weißgraue Harr und ließ die Robe des Zauberers sich enger an dessen Körper schmiegen. Ein leises Lachen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Alten. Mit einem Mal wendete er seinen Kopf und sah zurück. Neun Gestalten folgten ihm in einigen Abstand. Arthur und Mollandy Weasley, die sich, genau wie Remus Lupin, einen schuleigenen Besen geschnappt hatten, sowie eben jener genannte Werwolf, Girena Firedole, die Lehrerin für VgddK, Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger, Loona Lovegood, der junge Mr. Crabbe und schlussendlich, Harry Potter. Der Junge sah seinem Vater wirklich zum Verwechseln ähnlich, auch wenn er, Dumbledore würde Merlin dafür ewig dankbar sein, nicht soviel Schabernack im Petto hatte wie sein älteres Spiegelbild. Albus lief es jetzt noch kalt den Rücken herunter, wenn er an den Tollanus-Fluch dachte, den Harry's Vater und dessen bester Freund Sirius Black einst über den gesammten ersten Stock verhängt hatten. Noch heute konnte man, wenn man genau suchte, eine kleine Trollschuppe auf dem Boden finden.  
  
Die beiden dunklen Gestalten näherten sich immer schneller dem verbotenen Wald. Weite, schwarze Kapuzen verdeckten ihre Gesichter und machten so unkenntlich, wer sich darunter verbarg. Ihre schwarzen Umhänge wehten im Wind und nicht nur ein Vogel machte einen großen Bogen um sie. Von ihnen ging eine Aura des Bösen aus, die jedes Lebewesen im Umkreis von 100 Metern zusammenfahren ließ.  
  
Dieser Tag hatte wirklich sein Leben verändert. Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Professor Snape ihn darum gebeten einige, seltene Kräuter am waldrand zu pflücken. Naja, gebeten war gut, eigentlich hatte er ihn vielmehr dazu gezwungen. Dabei wollte der Alte wahrscheinlich selber nicht hinaus in den Regen und seinen Umhang ruinieren, von wegen dringende Geschäfte, die nicht aufgeschoben werden konnten. Draco fluchte innerlich, dieser Heuchler. Zum Glück hatte er seinen Zauberstab und war somit nicht nass geworden, dennoch hätte er seinem Hauslehrer an die Gurgel gehen können. Kaum war er dann am Waldrand angekommen, hatte er auch schon diese seltsamen Geräusche gehört, die ihn immer tiefer in den Wald hineingelockt hatten. Natürlich hatte er als Malfoy, als Zauberer des alten Blutes den Braten sofort gerochen, dennoch war er den Geräuschen gefolgt. Ein Malfoy hatte schließlich vor nichts und niemanden Angst. Naja, außer vielleicht vor einer zombiehaften Gestalt mit schwarzen langen Haaren und weißen Augen, die sich selbst "Lord" nannte.  
  
Er beachtete die Rufe Molly's nicht, die ihn immer wieder beschworen langsamer zu fliegen und ihnen alles zu erklären. Doch dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Ein Lächeln prangte auch auf dem Gesicht Girena Firedole's. Endlich hatte sich erfüllt, was sich erfüllen musste.  
  
Die zwei dunkeln Gestalten kamen immer näher. bald würden sie die Lichtung erreicht haben.  
  
Gedankenverloren strich der junge durch das lange, seidige Haar des Mädchens. Irgendetwas hatte ihn dann in die Höhle gesogen. Er wusste immer noch nicht was. er hatte sich bei dem Aufprall an der Stirn verletzt und gleich darauf bemerken müssen, dass er sich in einem Zauberfeld befand, in dem er keine Magie anwenden konnte. Wenige Minuten später hatte es einen leichten Schlag getan und das Mädchen war ebenfalls in der Höhle gelandet. Draco lächelte leicht gequält. Sie war eine Weasley, er hätte sie hassen sollen, dennoch hatte er sich mit ihr vereinigt. Er hatte sie zu einer Malfoy gemacht. Zu seiner Frau. Er seufzte erneut. Heute war wirklich ein seltsamer Tag. Er bemerkte, wie die magischen Energien langsam näher kamen. Mühsam richtete er sich auf. Seine frisch gebackene Frau kommentierte dies mit einem leichten Murren, als ihr Kopf von seiner Brust glitt.  
  
Tannen und Eichen, Fichten und Farallen, Herionder und Garsaller zogen unter ihnen vorbei. Der verbotene Wald war angereichert mit einer Vielzahl verschiedenster Baumarten und Sträucher. Als er selbst noch in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war, war Dumbledore oft über den verbotenen Wald geflogen, hatte die Aussicht unter sich genoßen. Es war zwar auch schon zu seiner Zeit verboten gewesen, aber das hatte den jungen Zauberer damals wenig gestört. Er grinste schief. Es hätte wohl damals nie jemand für möglich gehalten, dass der kleine, braunhaarige Junge mit den Segelohren, die er später magisch anlegen ließ, einst Schuldirektor von Hogwarts werden würde. Ja, vielleicht wäre es nie soweit gekommen, hätte sein damaliger Schulleiter, Professor J.A. Hicks ihm nicht damals ins gewissen geredet. Nach dieser, nicht gerade schmerzfreien Unterhaltung, hatte sich der kleine, freche Gesetzesbrecher schließlich um 180° gedreht und war zu einem der besten Schüler Hogwarts geworden. Manchmal, in ruhigen stunden vor dem kamin, fragte sich albus, was wohl aus ihm geworden wäre, wenn es damals keinen Professor J.A. Hicks gegeben hätte.  
  
Noch immer flogen die beiden düsteren Gestalten über den verbotenen Wald. Beide genoßen die Freiheit, die ihnen nun schon so lange verwehrt worden war. Die eine Gestalt lachte hähmisch. Wie konnte die Zauberwelt nur denken, dass man sie im Gefängnis könne verotten lassen. Einen Moment lang rutschte die Kapuze aus ihrem Gesicht und legte grüne, glänzende Augen und einen roten, schöngeschwungenen Mund offen. Die Frau zog sich die Kapuze jedoch sofort wieder herunter.   
  
Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Seufzend blickte sie zu dem Jungen neben ihr, der sich nun ebenfalls erhob. Viel zu früh mussten sie aufstehen, deutlich zu früh für ihren Geschmack. Zitternd wickelte sie die Decke enger um ihren nacken Körper. Wieso war es nur so verdammt kalt. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihrer Robe angelangt und ließ sie über ihren Körper gleiten. Endlich wurde es ihr wärmer. Prüfend drehte sie sich ein paarmal um sich selbst, nur um sicher zu gehen, ob auch alles richtig saß. Ihre Unterwäsche hatte sie bereits vorhin wieder angezogen, denn ganz nackt wollte sie nun auch wieder nicht auf dem Steinboden liegen. Nun endlich wanderte ihr Blick zu Draco herüber, der sie interessiert beobachtete. Ginny wurde leicht rot und stülpte sich ihren Hut über den Kopf. Unter gesenkten Augenlidern schaute sie zu ihm hinüber. Zu ihrem leidwesen hatte auch er sich bereits wieder angekleidet und sie konnte seinen muskulösen Körper nur noch erahnen.  
  
Endlich erblickte er eine Lichtung unter sich. Ein kristallklarer See prangte in ihrer Mitte und ein gewaltiges Blumenmeer erstreckte sich am Rande eines Steinhügels. Und auf diesem Steinhügel, ja, dort konnte er nun zwei schwarzgekleidete gestalten entdecken, von denen eine seltsame und dennoch bekannte Magie ausging. Dumbledore kannte die beiden Gestalten nur zu gut. Virgina Weasley und Draco malfoy, beide Nachkommen eines alten Zauberergeschlechtes. Die Angleichung ihrer Magie konnte nur eines bedeuten. Albus schluckte leicht. Mollandy würde toben.  
  
In der Ferne machten die beiden Gestalten nun eine Licchtung aus. "Gleich sind wir da," triumphierte die Frau.  
  
Ein lang gezogenes "Giiiiiiiiiinnyyyyyyyy", ließ die junge Hexe aufschrecken. Zwar hatte sie unbewusst das Nähern der magischen Gestalten wahrgenommen, hatte sich aber viel lieber ihrem "Mann", dieser Begriff schien ihr noch immer ein bisschen suspekt, zugewand. Nun blickte sie erstaunt und auch ein bisschen schockiert auf die sich nähernden Gestalten, von denen eine eindeutig als ihre Mutter identifiziert werden konnte. Panisch winkte Mollandy Weasley ihrer Tochter entgegen und wäre dabei fast von ihrem besen gefallen. Mit einem Schnaufen setzte sie schließlich auf dem Steinboden neben der ehemaligen Höhle auf und rannte ihrer Tochter entgegen. Schluchzend fiel sie ihr in die Arme und es schien, als wollte sie die Kleinere zerdrücken "Mom", keuchte Ginny, der langsam die Luft ausging. Ihre Mutter hatte wirklich eine ungewöhnliche Art ihre Freude auszudrücken. Draco sah dem Treiben mit leicht gehobener Augenbraue und abschätzigen Gesichtsausdruck zu. Er hatte sich zwar für die kleine Rothaarige entschieden, aber noch lange nicht für ihre Familie.  
  
"Malfoy", knurrte der junge Weasley, der inzwischen ebenfalls gelandet war. Wütend stierte er den Blonden an. Dieser verzog sein Gesicht zu einer höhnenden Grimasse. Schon wollte sich der rothaarige Junge auf ihn stürzen, doch eine Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn zurück. Wutschnaubend blickte er zur Seite und erkannte Hermine, die ihm schweigend bedeutete stehen zu bleiben. Also blieb Ronald Weasley stehen, wenn er auch nicht genau wusste, warum. "Sieh an, Potter und Company", bemerkte Draco hähmisch und ließ seine Blicke zwischen den jungen Leuten herschweifen. "Draco, da bist du ja," blöckte Crabbe plötzlich und stampfte auf den slytherin zu, "wir haben dich schon gesucht." Bevor der junge Malfoy dem Idioten eine Antwort geben konnte, mischte sich Dumbledore ein. "Dachte ich's mir doch, dass ihr das seid," meinte er vergnügt.  
  
Nun hatten auch die beiden Unbekannten die Lichtung erreicht. Das Bild der zwölf Hexen und Zauberer unter ihnen bereitete ihnen zwar nicht gerade behagen, aber sie hatten einen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Schweigend senkten sich ihre Besen nach unten und sie setzten zur Landung an.  
  
Einen Moment lang stutzten alle über das vergnügte Gesicht des zauberers, doch schließlich wandte sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit den beiden schwarz umhüllten Gestalten zu. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer konnte sich ginny nun endlich aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter lösen. Sie spürte die Anspannung, die in der Luft lag und schlich sich unbemerkt ein paar Schritte nach hinten, auf den Blonden zu. Dieser beobachtete sie schweigend, bis sie an seiner Seite war, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit nun ebenfalls den beiden dunklen Gestalten zu.  
  
Schweigend traten die Beiden näher. Die Kapuzen noch immer tief ins Gesicht gezogen, nichts verriet wer sie waren, noch was sie waren. Nunja, fast nichts. Die Aura der beiden sprach für sich. Die Aura des Mordens, die Aura des Schmerzes und des Leids. Die Aura, die nur ein Todesser besaßm und für immer besitzen würde.  
  
Dumbledore straffte sich, als die Todesser langsam auf die kleine Gruppe zuschritten. Noch immer waren sie verhüllt, noch immer unkenntlich gemacht, dennoch wusste nicht nur Dumbledore, wer sie waren. Synchron hoben beide die Kapuzen vom Kopf. Grüne Augen gepaart mit schwarzen Haaren sowieso blonde Haare mit eisblauen Augen blickten ihnen nun gefährlich entgegen. "Lucius", sprach Albus gelassen, "was führt dich hierher?" Der Blonde lachte leise. Seine blauen Augen brannten sich in die seines Gegenübers. "Du weißt, weshalb ich hier bin, Albus," erklärte er nun ebenfalls ruhig. Sein blondes Haar flatterte im Wind und ein gemeines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.  
  
Albus Dumbledore setzte bereits zur Antwort an, doch verstummte er verdutzt, als die blonde Lehrerin, Girena Firedole hervortrat. Stumm musterte sie die beiden Todesser, blickte dann dem Malfoy direkt ins Gesicht. Sie hielt seinem kalten Blick mühelos stand, zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Ihre braunen Augen taxierten den Todesser, als sie begann zu sprechen. "Es ist vorbei, Lucius," meinte sie langsam. Verwirrung spiegelte sich in dessen Augen wider, Verwirrung, die alsbald dem Hohn Platz machte. Die Umstehenden hielten den Atem an. Die blonde Lehrerin wartete einen Moment lang ab, bevor sie weitersprach. "Es ist vorbei, Lucius," wiederholte sie noch einmal, "der dunkle Lord ist so gut wie besiegt, es ist vorbei!" Ein Zischen erscholl hinter dem Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Frau. "Crucius!", schrie sie und ein fürchterlicher Fluch schoß aus ihrem Zauberstab heraus.   
  
Die Blonde hob jedoch nur abschätzig die Augenbraue. Wirkungslos prallte der Fluch an ihr ab. Mit einer Handbewegung hatte sie ihn zur Seite geworfen. Der Mund der Schwarzhaarigen klappte auf und zu. Nicht vorbereitet auf das, was sie so eben gesehen hatte. "Aber . .aber .. ", stotterte sie und ihre Augen schienen aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen, "wie ist das möglich?" Girena Firedole achtete schon längst nicht mehr auf die schwarze Schönheit. Ihre Augen waren nun wieder auf den Malfoy gerichtet, in dessen Augen sich langsam Erkenntnis breit machte. "Du," keuchte er schließlich überrascht auf. Die Blonde nickte. Langsam holte sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und richtete ihn auf sich selbst. "Deformula", murmelte sie kaum hörbar und ein Lichtstrahl umhellte sie. Geblenndet wandten alle die Augen ab. Draco's Hand fand den Weg zu ihrem Gesicht und schützte sie vor dem grellen Licht. Dadurch war Ginny die erste, die wieder richtig sehen konnte. Vorsichtig lugte sie hinter den Händen ihres Dracos hervor. Sie schluckte. Was sie nun sah verschlug ihr die Sprache.  
  
"Neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiinnnnn!!!!", ein gellender Schrei hallte durch die Gänge von Dark Castle. Die wenigen Kreaturen, die sich im großen Saal befanden, duckten sich erschrocken. Immernoch schreiend riss Lord Voldemordt die Augen auf. Schwarze haarsträhnen hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht und seine weißen, unheimlichen Augen streiften unruhig umher. Die klauenartigen Hände bohrten sich in die Lehne des großen Sessels, der am Ende des großen Saales aufgestellt worden war. "Wurmschwanz!!!", kreischte er nun und eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt näherte sich ihm schnellen Schrittes. "Was ist los, my Lord?", wisperte der Mann, der eher einem Toten als einem Lebenden glich. "Wurmschwanz", knurrte der dunkle Lord und zog seinen Diener am kragen heran. "Wurmschwanz." Sein verfaulter Atem strich das Gesicht des anderen, das nun von Panik überzogen war. "Wurmschwanz," raunte der dunkle Lord noch einmal und zog das Ohr des Mannes heran, so dass nur er hörte, was nun gesagt wurde. "Sie ist zurück!" Er bemerkte wütend das verständnislose Gesicht seines Untergebenen. Schnaubend stieß er ihn von sich weg und erhob sich. "Sie ist zurück", seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, "Josefine ist zurück!"  
  
FIN  
  
So, das war nun das Ende von °Hinter verschlossenen Türen°!!! Ich hoffe stark, dass es allen gefallen hat!!!!!! Mir schon, bis auf einige kleinere Stellen rofl Ich danke allen meinen Kommi-Schreibern und jenen, die diese FF bis jetzt verfolgt haben!!!!!! 


	15. Die Seele der Magie Prolog

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Die Seele der Magie** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Herzlich willkommen zum Prolog des zweiten Teils der

Seelentriologie!

Ich hoffe dieser Teil findet ebenso viel Zusage, wie der erste!!

Aber bevor ich jetzt lang nerve,

viel Spaß beim lesen ;)

Greetz

Manya-chan

---------------------------------------------------

Anmerkung: Wer diesen Teil lesen möchte, sollte zuerst den

ersten Teil "Hinter verschlossenen Türen" gelesen haben!

Dieser knüpft nahtlos daran an!

Kein Geräusch, kein einzelner Windstoß konnte die Stille durchbrechen, die

sich nun über die kleine Lichtung im verbotenen Wald gelegt hatte. Erst als

ein einzelner Vogel zu singen begann, konnten sich die Umstehenden aus ihrer

Erstarrung lösen. Bellatrix Lestrange, die noch immer auf dem Boden hockte,

fand als erste ihre Worte wieder. "Wer . .", ihre Stimme zitterte leicht,

"wer bist du?" Die Person in der Mitte lächelte leicht. Girena Firedole war

verschwunden. Nun stand eine hochgewachsene Frau mit langem, roten Haar und

schimmernden, grünen augen in der Mitte der Gemeinschaft. Ihr Gesicht schien

wie aus Marmor gehauen. Ihre malerischen Lippen waren noch immer zu einem

Lächeln verzogen, mit einem Wort, sie war wunderschön.

Stille lag nun auch über Dark Castle. Nach dem Ausbruch ihres Meisters

wusste keiner so Recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Nicht einer von ihnen

hatte eine Ahnung, wovon der Lord sprach. Nicht einer von ihnen konnte

erahnen, warum ihr Meister so in Rage war. Wurmschwanz rappelte sich

währendessen zitternd und wimmernd vom Boden auf. Mit großen Augen sah er zu

seinem Meister hin, der sich mittlerweile in seinen Sessel zurück gesetzt

hatte. Die Hände des dunklen Lords hatten sich erneut in die Armlehnen

gekrallt, rissen riesige Kerbe in das schwere Kiefernholz. Sein Gesicht war

verzerrt, seine dünnen Lippen zusammengekniffen und blutleer. Er hatte einen

Fehler gemacht. Wie war das möglich?

Die strahlend, grünen Augen wandten sich der Frau zu. Ihr Blick fiel über

das schöne Gesicht, die blaublassen Augen, die kleine Nase und den

zusammengekniffenen Mund. Einzelne Strähnen hatte sich aus ihrem schwarzen

Zopf gelöst und fielen nun gelassen über die schmalen Schultern. Ein

erneutes Lächeln spiegelte sich auf dem Gesicht der Rothaarigen wieder,

bevor ihre Augen weiterwanderten. Nun endlich blickte sie den Blonden an,

erwiderte ohne zu zögern den forschenden Blick. So hatte Draco seinen Vater

noch nie gesehen. Der sonst so strenge, eisige Gesichtsausdruck war einem

ungläubigen Erstaunen gewichen. Sein Vater hatte die weiße Maske aus Eis und

Schnee, die so lange sein Anlitz bedeckt hatte, fallen gelassen und hervor

trat der wahre, der einzige Lucius Malfoy.

Mit finsterer Miene richtete er sich auf. Seine Hände lösten sich

widerwillig von den hölzernen Armlehnen und sein Mantel gab ein leises

Rascheln von sich. Voldemordt's weiße, Pupillenlose Augen richteten sich auf

seine Untergebenen, die noch immer am Boden lagen und zitterten. "Steht auf,

ihr Narren!", knurrte er, gefährlich leise. Womit hatte ein Lord wie er nur

solche Stümper verdient. Zauberer reinen Blutes? Die Wiegen der Magie? Das

er nicht lachte. Stümper, nichts als Stümper waren sie, sie alle zusammen.

Sie, die ihre Nasen so hoch trugen, dass es fast herein regnete. Wenn sie

doch wüssten. Wenn sie doch wüssten, wem sie die Treue geschworen hatten.

Ein leises Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, wie immer, wenn er an die

Zukunft dachte. Er würde sie alle umbringen, jeden einzelnen von ihnen, denn

sie hatten es nicht verdient.

Lucius Malfoys Hände zitterten leicht. nur schwer konnte er fassen, was sich

ihm gerade darbot. War sie nicht tot? Er selbst hatte gesehen, wie dieser

Möchtegern Lord sie erledigt hatte. Er selbst hatte gesehen, wie sie in

Flammen aufgegangen war. Hatte sie sterben sehen. Hatte sie und die gesamte

Hoffnung der Zauberwelt sterben sehen.

Er schluckte, als er sich erinnerte. Er hatte sich vor sie werfen wollen,

doch er war zurückgehalten worden, vom Bann des Lord's. Vom Bann des Mannes,

der sie getötet hatte. Später hatte er ihm die Treue geschworen, hatte

hoffnungslos wie er war Schwäche gezeigt. Er hatte sich und sein Leben

besiegelt, sich selbst aufgegeben.

Er hatte es tun müssen, um seine Frau zu schützen und sein Kind, er hatte es

tun müssen, um selbst am Leben zu bleiben.

Sie hatten es nicht verdient. Keiner von ihnen hatte es verdient von reiner

Magie durchflossen zu werden. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Macht verdient, die

ihnen in die Wiege gelegt worden war. Keiner von ihnen. Kein Einziger.

Hähmisch dachte er an diesen Tag vor sechzehn Jahren zurück, an diesen Tag,

an dem er den Willen einer dieser Stümper brach. Ein heiseres Lachen

durchstach seine Kehle. Er hatte ihn den mit einem einfachen Bannspruch

festgehalten und ihn den Tod der Rothaarigen mit ansehen lassen. Er hatte es

genoßen die Wut und die Verzweiflung auf dem Gesicht des Blonden zu sehen,

hatte sich über die Hoffnungslosigkeit beim Anblick des kleinen Häufchen Asches

gefreut. Er hatte ihn gebrochen, doch er hatte ihn nicht töten wollen.

Viel zu groß war der Reiz gewesen, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, sich

weiterhin an seiner Niederlage zu erfreuen. Er hätte ihn töten sollen, denn nun war es zu spät.

Und nun war sie wieder da. Ihr rotes Haar glänzte in der Sonne und ihre grünen Augen

blitzten ihn belustigt, aber deutlich ruhiger als früher, an. Sie musste es einfach sein.

Diese Aura, freundlich und warm wie immer. Er kannte diese Aura noch von früher,

hatte sie so oft in der Vergangenheit gespürt und gefühlt. Es war kein Traum, da war er

sich sicher. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren so oft von ihr geträumt, doch immer waren

schlimme träume, Träume in denen sie ums Leben kam. Träume, in denen er erneut

nicht in der Lage war, sie zu retten. Lucius Malfoy war sich sicher, dass dies real war.

Und wenn nicht, hoffte er zumindest nie wieder aufzuwachen.

Nun war es zu spät für Reuhe. Zu spät für wenn und aber. Sie war wieder da, nur das zählte.

Er hatte nun keine Zeit mehr zu brüten, keine Zeit mehr für sinnloses Sinieren.

Es war nun an der Zeit zu handeln! Er hatte es schließlich schon einmal geschafft sie zu töten.

Hatte schon einmal seine Hände mit ihrem Blut befleckt, er würde es wieder tun können.

Und diesmal schwor er sich und seine weißen Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen, dafür zu sorgen,

dass sie nie wieder zurück kam. Wenn es sein musste, würde er sie persönlich beim teufel

abliefern, würde persönlich dafür Sorgen, dass der Zug der Hölle sie diesmal ohne Rückfahrschein

beförderte. Ein weiteres Mal wollte er dieser Frau nicht mehr begegnen.


	16. Grottenolm

Kapitel eins

Hier ist nun endlich der erwartete erste Teil

Ist ein bisschen anders geschrieben als sonst, aber trotzdem schön :)

Greetz

Manya

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Josefine!", die Stimme Lucius Malfoys klang gebrochen, mit langsamen Schritten

ging er auf die Rothaarige zu. "Bist du es wirklich?"

Ein sanftes Lächeln zierte deren Mundwinkel und ein leichter Windhauch

brachte ihr Haar zum Schwingen, als sie begann zu sprechen.

Ihre Stimme war melodisch und hell, ihre Worte belustigt.

"Natürlich bin ich es, Lucius!", meinte sie immer noch lächelnd,

"oder sehe ich aus wie ein Grottenolm?"

Nachdenklich sah sie an sich herab, blickte über ihren weißen, samtenen

Umhang. "Nein, ich glaube das kann man ausschließen," stellte sie beruhigt fest

und blickte dann wieder zu dem blonden herüber, der sie verblüfft ansah.

"Nun komm schon, Lucius," forderte sie, "mach nicht so ein gesicht, ich bin es

wirklich!" Belustigt zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

Lucius Malfoy nickte benommen. Sein blondes Haar fiel in Strähnen über sein

aristokratisches Gesicht, verdeckte den Blick auf seine Augen.

"Du bist es wirklich," hauchte er und klang noch immer fassungslos.

Als sein vater den Kopf hob, sah Draco ein breites Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht.

Verwundert fuhr sich der junge Malfoy mit der Hand über die Augen.

Lucius Malfoy, Oberhaupt des mächtigsten Zaubererclans Englands,

ach, was dachte er da, der ganzen Welt, lächelte!

Draco war sich ziemlich sicher noch nie eine Gefühlsregung bei seinem Vater

gesehen zu haben. Normalerweise war Lucius Mimik teilnahmslos und kalt.

Er glich einem Eisschild, doch nun . ..

Draco schloss für einen Moment die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und

schloss sie erneut. Es war einfach unmöglich, dass sein Vater lächelte!

Schließlich, nachdem er sich in den Arm gezwickt hatte, musste er sich

eingestehen, dass dies die Wirklichkeit war. Dass sein Vater wirklich

Gefühle hatte. Aber geheuer war es ihm trotzdem nicht.

Noch immer sah sie nur den rücken der Frau, aber trotzdem hatte

Ginny das Gefühl, sie zu kennen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber

ihr war so, als wäre sie dieser Frau schon einmal begegnet. Sie war sich

ziemlich sicher sie irgendwoher zu kennen. Vielleicht hatte sie sie schon einmal

in der Winkelgasse getroffen?

* * *

Dark Castle lag in der Stille der Nacht. Noch immer ertönte kein Laut aus dem dunklen Saal.

Keiner wagte es, den dunklen Lord beim Nachdenken zu stören.

Noch einmal ließ der dunkle Lord den Blick durch den Raum

schweifen. Er war ganz in schwarz gehallten, ohne Fenster. An den Wänden

hingen Fackeln und einzelne Kerzenständer standen im Saal herum.

Natürlich hätte Voldemordt auch Zauberfeuer benutzen können,

um sein Anwesen zu erleuchten, doch dies war ihm zu wieder.

Zauberfeuer war zu grell, strahlte zuviel Wärme aus.

Und Wärme war etwas, was Voldemordt aufs tiefste verabscheute.

Tom Riddle hatte die Wärme geliebt.

Oft war er im Sommer über die weiten Wiesen Hogwarts geschlendert,

hatte die Sonnenstrahlen auf seinen Armen und in seinem Gesicht genoßen.

Im Winter hatte er stets vor dem mit Zauberfeuer erhellten Kamin

geseßen, mit einer Tasse Kakao in einer Hand und einem Buch in

der anderen. Stundenlang hatte er da gesessen, hatte die Wärme

und das sanfte Flackern des Feuers genoßen und war in eine

andere Welt abgetaucht, in eine Welt, weit weg der Realität.

Dort hatte er die legendären Schlachten der alten Magier

miterlebt, hatte die strahlenden Sieger der Koboldschlacht

geehrt und die Gründung der Schule für Zauberei und

Hexerei Hogwarts mitangesehen.

Damals hatte Tom Riddle sein Leben in vollen Zügen genoßen,

hatte in einer heilen, netten Welt gelebt.

In einer Welt, in der alles in Ordnung war, in einer Welt,

in der sich alles zum Guten wendete.

Voldemordt schloss verächtlich die Augen.

Oja, Tom Riddle war wirklich so naiv gewesen zu glauben,

dass es nur Gutes in der Welt gab. Hatte nicht an das Böse

in den Menschen geglaubt.

Nun, er war eines Besseren belehrt worden.

Voldemordt öffnete seine Augen wieder.

Seine Schlangenzunge fuhr langsam über seine schmalen,

trockenen Lippen.

* * *

"Josefine!" Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen Erwachsenen langsam

aus ihrer Starre erwacht. Während Arthur und Mollandy Weasley

nur wissend, aber nicht minder erfreut lächelten, sahen Dumbledore

und Remus Lupin aus, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen.

Was ja an sich für Zauberer nichts ungewöhnliches wäre, aber

in ihrem Fall kann man den Gesichtsausdruck einfach nicht besser beschreiben.

Albus Dumbledores Mund stand offen, seine Augen waren geweitet. Mehrmals schluckte

er und wie Draco vorher öffnete und schloss er die Augen immer wieder,

als könne er nicht glauben, was er dort sah.

Ebenso Remus Lupin. Auch seine Augen waren geweitet und sein Mund stand offen,

dann aber breitete sich ein breites, ungläubiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

"Josefine", murmelte er noch einmal und sah die rothaarige Frau wie gebannt an.

Diese wandte ihm nun endlich auch den Kopf zu, nachdem sie noch einmal

über das Gesicht Malfoys gelacht hatte.

Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten warm auf und ihr blick traf den seinen.

Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht änderte sich kaum.

Noch immer lag Wärme darin doch jetzt auch eine Menge Zärtlichkeit.

Ihre roten Lippen teilten sich leicht und der name kam wie ein leiser

Windhauch über die kleine Lichtung geweht.

"Remus," flüsterte sie und ihr Blick war noch immer wie gebannt auf ihn

gerichtet. Und endlich löste sich der Bann, der Remus so lange am selben

Fleck gehalten hatte. Immernoch zögernd, aber dennoch zielstrebig

steuerte er auf sie zu. Kurz vor ihr jedoch blieb er stehen.

Zaghaft, als hätte er Angst, dass dies alles nur ein Traum war,

strich er mit seiner Hand eine rote Strähne aus ihrem schönen Gesicht.

"Bist du es wirklich?"

Ronald Weasley erstarrte. Bis jetzt hatte er die Aufregung des

Malfoy um die verwandelte Girena Firedole nicht so recht verstanden.

Er hatte schon oft gesehen, wie Personen ihr Aussehen veränderten, eine Tatsache,

die in der Welt der Magie nun durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich war.

Warum also machte der Todesser einen solch verdattertes Gesicht.

Und warum tat keiner der Erwachsenen etwas gegen ihn? Wieso tat Harry nichts gegen

ihn? Doch dieser hatte die ganze zeit gebannt das geschehen mitverfolgt.

Bis eben hatte es ihn eigentlich nicht sonderlich gekümmert, doch nun war

Ron die Aufregung der Erwachsenen kein Rätsel mehr.

Denn nun sah er das Gesicht der rothaarigen Hexe.

* * *

"Todesser!", seine tiefe, dunkle Stimme hallte durch das mächtige Gebäude.

"Meine Diener," seine Stimme hielt kurz inne, bevor er weitersprach, "die Zeit

ist gekommen! Endlich ist es soweit! Nach all den Jahren des Wartens ist nun

der Augenblick gekommen!" Er holte noch einmal kurz Luft und legte eine

gebührende Pause ein. Die Todesser sahen ihn schweigend und erwartungsvoll

entgegen. Unter ihnen nun auch diejenigen, die bis vor kurzen noch in den dunklen

Zellen Askabans gefrisstet hatten. Sie alle blickten ihn nun an.

Die nächsten Worte sprach er klar und deutlich, beinahe feierlich.

"Hogwarts wird fallen!"

* * *

"Weeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassleeeeeey!!!!", ein gellender Schrei brachte das

Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei zum Beben. Mit einem überraschten

Keuchen presste sich der junge Weasley für einen Moment die Hände auf

die Ohren, bevor er endgültig sicher war, dass kein weiterer lautstarker

Ausruf seines Chefs folgen würde. Seufzend und unendlich erleichtert

entfernte er nun seine Finger von seinen Ohren, versicherte sich

einen Moment lang, ob diese auch noch funktionierten und erhob sich

dann schließlich aus seinem Stuhl. Schnell sammelte er Papier und

Feder auf, quetschte sich hinter dem viel zu engen Schreibtisch hervor

und machte sich auf den Weg in das angrenzende Büro des

Zaubereiministers Cornelius Fudge. Noch einmal tief durchatmend

klopfte er zögerlich, aber doch bestimmt an die schwere Eichentür,

die Fudges Reich von seiner kargen Kammer trennte.

"Kommen sie rein, verdammt!", kam dann auch schon die dumpfe

Antwort. Seine klammen Finger umfassten die mit gold beschlagene

Klinke und drückten sie herunter.

Der dahinterliegende Raum war gut zehnmal so groß wie Percys

und mindestens 100mal teurer ausgestattet. Riesige Porträts einstiger,

großer Magier und Hexen hingen an den Wänden ringsum.

Einige winkten ihm fröhlich zu, die meisten jedoch ignorierten ihn

gefließentlich oder bewarfen ihn mit finsteren Blicken.

Doch Percy störte das nicht, schließlich war er auch nur ein winziger

Untergebener, der, seiner Meinung nach, nicht das Recht hatte,

die Aufmerksamkeit all dieser historisch bedeutsamen Personen

zu verlangen.

Sein Blick blieb für einen Moment an einer kahlen Stelle an der rechten

Wand hängen. Einst hatte dort das Gemälde Albus Dumbledores

gehangen, doch Fudge hatte es abnehmen lassen.

Dumbledore hatte sich zu oft in seine Angelegenheiten eingemischt,

hatte seine lange Nase in Sachen gesteckt, die ihn nichts angingen.

Einmal hatte Percy sogar erlebt, wie das Gemälde es gewagt hatte,

Fudge zu belehren! Daraufhin war diesem sowieso schon leicht reizbaren

Zauberer der Kragen geplatzt und er hatte das Gemälde "entfernen"

lassen. Percy vermutete insgeheim, Fudge habe es verbrannt.

Gemessenen Schrittes schritt er nun auf den Schreibtisch des

Oberhauptes der Zaubergemeinschaft Englands zu. Die Geräusche

seiner neuen Lederstiefel hallten unheimlich auf dem alten

Parkettboden wieder. Percy nahm sich vor nochmal ein ernstes

Wort mit Mister Gerham zu wechseln. Er hatte sich schließlich

extra geräuschlose Stiefel bestellt.

Nun endlich war er nur noch wenige Schritte vor dem Schreibtisch

angelangt. Der junge Weasley senkte sofort seinen Blick.

Fudge hasste es, wenn seine Angestellten ihm in die Augen sahen,

das hatte Percy bereits nach dem ersten tag begriffen, da er sich

durch ihre forschenden Blicke bedrängt fühlte.

* * *

Rons Atem stockte. Verwundert schaute er noch einmal genauer hin.

Nachdenklich neigte er seinen Kopf. Starrte die fremde Hexe noch einmal

aus einem anderen Blickwinkel an. Es bestand kein Zweifel.

Seine Hand fuhr durch sein rotes, vom Wind verwuscheltes Haar.

Noch immer versuchte er zu begreifen, was so offensichtlich vor

ihm lag. Im nächsten Moment jedoch wurde er von einem

leichten Ziehen an seinem Hemdärmel aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Verstimmt wendete er seinen Blick nach unten, schaute in

die Augen der etwas kleineren, braunhaarigen Hexe, die ihn fragend

ansahen. "Was ist los, Ron?", Hermine sah ihren alten Freund

interessiert an. Dieser hatte gerade einen total verwirrten Eindruck

auf sie gemacht.

Ein leichter Seufzer entwich den Lippen des Weasley, bevor er

das Mädchen am Arm packte und sanft zu sich zog.

Überrascht registrierte Hermine, dass ihre Gesichter nur wenige

Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild,

als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte. Was hatte er vor? Wollte er etwa . .

Vor all den Leuten!! Gut, diese waren durch die komische Hexe

abgelenkt, aber trotzdem . . .

Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange, gratulierte im Stillen ihrem

Herzen, das gerade einen Hochsprungwettbewerb gewonnen hatte

und schluckte noch einmal kurz. Als sie jedoch gerade ihre Augen

schließen wollte, hörte sie Rons leise Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

"Schau sie dir an," raunte er und sein heißer Atem kitzelte in ihrem

Ohr. Nickend, denn zu etwas anderem war sie momentan nicht ganz

in der Lage, folgte sie seinem Blick.

Und nun fiel auch ihr auf, was dem Weasley bereits seit einigen

Sekunden arges Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.

"Aber. .", murmelte sie überrascht und vergaß für einen Moment

die Nähe des Anderen.


	17. Josefine und SFEBW

Die Seele der Magie von Manya

(Band II der Seelentriologie)

Kapitel 2: Josefine

-------------------

Kapitel 2

Erst einmal: WAU!!!!!!!

18 (!!) Kommentare! Danke sehr ;o)

Tut mir Leid, dass ich diese Story solange nicht weitergepostet habe, aber jetzt geht es ja weiter

Vielen vielen Dank an: Serenitys Angel, Fallen-Angel03, TheMarvel, DVGM1 und xNiamx!! Ohne eure Kommentare hätte ich die Story auf dieser Seite wirklich eingestellt!!

Dafür spendiere ich euch Kapitel 3 auch gleich hinterher ;)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Eure Manya-chan

--------------------------------------

"Wie?" Erstaunen breitete sich im Gesicht Wurmschwanz' aus. Noch immer lag er

auf dem Boden des schwarzen Saales, die zierlichen Finger in den Saum seines

Umhangs gekrallt. Seine Augen hatten sich geweitet, saßen dennoch tief in den

großen Augenhöhlen. Das Gesicht des Mannes war karg und ausgemergelt. Seine Haut

leichenblass und rissig. Seit Jahren hatte er nicht mehr richtig essen und

schlafen können. Besser gesagt, seit er im Dienste des dunklen Herrschers stand.

Seit er vor 16 Jahren alle verraten hatte, die ihn gemocht hatten, seit er sie

alle in den Tod geschickt hatte. Ob Wurmschwanz dies bereute? Er wusste es nicht

mehr. In all den Jahren, denen er nun dem dunklen Herrscher diente, hatte er es

vergessen. Er hatte vergessen, wie es war Freunde zu haben. Er hatte vergessen

was es hieß glücklich zu sein, hatte vergessen wie es war zu leben.

Sicher, im gewissen Sinne lebte er noch. Er atmete, er schlief, er ass und sein

Herz pumpte noch. Doch in ihm drinnen war es fast vollkommen leer. Nur noch ein

Gefühl beherrschte sein Denken und Handeln. Und das war die Angst. Es war nicht

so, dass er Angst hatte vor dem Tod, bei Leibe nicht, manchmal sehnte er ihn

sogar herbei. Es war vielmehr die Angst vor der Art von Tod. Vor einer

schmerzvollen, langen Art zu sterben, von einem qualvollen, langsamen Tod.

Manchmal hatte er daran gedacht sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen, einfach, um

diese ganze Welt hinter sich zu lassen, um endlich frei zu sein. Einzig und

allein die Befürchtung, der dunkle Lord würde ihn selbst nach seinem Tod

heimsuchen und quälen, wenn er es wagen würde, so zu sterben, hielt ihn davon

ab.

Vielleicht war er ja feige, aber bei Merlin, so war er nun mal.

Sein Blick richtete sich nun ungläubig nach Oben. Sah in das Gesicht des

Meisters, der ihn wie immer links liegen ließ. Hatte er gerade wirklich richtig

gehört? Hatte sein Meister wirklich davon gesprochen, dass Hogwarts fallen

würde! Das konnte nicht sein, er musste sich verhört haben. Hogwarts gallt schon

seit Jahrhunderten als stärkste Festung der Magie. Hunderte von Schutzzaubern

waren um sie gelegt, darunter die drei mächtigsten und einige, die seit

Jahrhunderten nicht mehr bekannt waren. Hogwarts zu erobern war demnach

unmöglich. Er musste sich demnach verhört haben.

Doch plötzlich, bevor er es verhindern, bzw darüber nachdenken konnte, begann er

zu sprechen. "Meister, Hogwarts zu erobern ist unmöglich! Durch die vielen

Schutzzauber ist es eine uneinnehmbare Festung!"

Erschrocken hielt sich Wurmschwanz beide Hände vor den Mund. Er hatte es

tatsächlich, wenn auch unbewusst, gewagt, dem dunklen Lord zu widersprechen.

Gespannt starrte Percy nun den gut 3Meter hohen Schreibtisch hinauf. Doch sein

versuch, den Zaubereiminister zu erkennen, mißlang kläglich. Er saß irgendwo

hinter seinem Schreibtisch und machte sich mal wieder einen Spaß daraus, seine

verschreckten Angestellten zu beobachten.

Percys Ohren klingelten noch immer etwas von dem Geschrei des Ministers. Das war

nichts ungewöhnliches. Fudge schrie oft und gerne. Manchmal, wenn er genervt

war, manchmal einfach nur der Freude wegen. Percy nahm sich vor einen

Reglerzauber zu suchen, wenn er das nächste Mal Zeit dazu fände. Denn noch ein

paar Wochen mehr in diesem Ministerium und er wäre taub.

Doch heute war Fudges Geschrei irgendwie anders gewesen. Eine Mischung zwischen

totaler Wut und Angst. Percy musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Diesen Ton hatte der

Minister immer drauf, wenn etwas schreckliches passiert war, das er nun gar

nicht gebrauchen konnte, oder wenn seine Frau ihm mal wieder eine Eule geschickt

hatte. Insgeheim vermutete Percy letzteres. Wahrscheinlich hatte Mrs. Fudge mal

wieder beschlossen einen Einkaufsbummel zu machen und augenscheinlich den

Minister dazu abkommandiert mitzukommen. Irgendwie erinnerte die Mrs. Fudge

Percy an seine Mutter. Warum wusste er auch nicht so genau. Sie hatte sowas

bestimmtes. Was sie sagte, war Gesetz. Zumindest für ihren Mann. Denn wenn er es

wagte, gegen eine ihrer Anordnungen zu verstoßen. Nunja, Percy schloss in

solchem Falle immer schnell die Bürotür hinter der wütenden Madame und hielt

sich die Hände an die Ohren. Doch zu seinem Verdruss, bekam er dennoch immer

alles detailgetreu mit. Mrs. Fudge hatte wirklich eine außerordentlich

ausgeprägte Stimme.

Ohja, er brauchte unbedingt einen Reglerzauber.

"Was gibt's denn da zu lachen, Weasley?", erscholl plötzlich die Stimme des

Ministers wütend von Oben und riss den jungen Mann aus seinen Gedanken.

Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen. Er hatte ganz vergessen, sein Grinsen zu

unterdrücken. Innerlich seufzend sah er nun mit gequälten Ausdruck nach Oben.

Wie er den Minister kannte, würde er ihn jetzt mit Arbeit zuhäufen. Denn wie war

gleich nochmal der Lieblingsspruch des Ministers: "Ein Angestellter der noch

Lachen kann, kann auch noch mehr arbeiten".

Ginny zitterte leicht. Sie hatte wirklich Pech. Auch wenn die Frau nun ihren

Kopf zu Lupin gedreht hatte, konnte sie sie noch immer nicht richtig erkennen.

Sollte sie näher heran gehen? Sanft spürte sie Dracos Arm, der auf ihrer Hüfte

ruhte. Ihre eigene Hand lag noch immer auf seiner Brust. Sie fühlte den seidenen

Stoff unter ihren Fingernägeln. Hörte den Tack seines Herzens, das leise und

regelmäßig schlug. Trotz der eben geschehenen Ereignisse wirkte er vollkommen

ruhig. Sein aristokratisches Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung, ausdruckslos

verfolgte er das Geschehen. Bis vor knapp zwei Stunden war sie der Meinung

gewesen, er seie nicht in der Lage so etwas wie Gefühle zu haben. Geschweige

denn freundlich zu sein. Doch wenn sie an seinen Ausdruck dachte, kurz bevor sie

endgültig eins wurden, als er sie fragend und auch ein bisschen ängstlich

angesehen hatte. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Für einen winzigen Moment

hatte er seine Eisfassade abbröckeln lassen, für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie in

sein Innerstes blicken können. Und dieser Moment hatte ihr gereicht. Auch wenn

sie schon vorher unbewusst beschlossen hatte, bei ihrem ersten Kuss, dass er der

Richtige war, dieser kurze Blick hatte es ihr versichert. Er war kein gefühlloser

Eisblock, dessen einziger Lebensinhalt es war, andere zu beleidigen. Für einen

winzigen Moment hatte sie ihn gesehen, den richtigen Draco. Noch immer lächelnd

blickte sie auf. Diesen Draco hatte sie geheiratet, nicht den Eisdrachen.

Der junge Malfoy schien ihren Blick bemerkt zu haben, denn unvermittelt wandte

er sein Gesicht dem ihren zu. Ginny lächelte, als sie seine Augen sah. Das

Eisblau war nach ihrer Vereinigung einem Meeresblau gewichen, dass nun eine

gewisse Wärme ausstrahlte, als er sie fragend musterte.

Ginny lächelte ihn noch einen Moment an, bevor sie ihren kopf drehte und sich

wieder dem Geschehen vor ihr widmete. Sie wollte endlich wissen, wer diese Frau

war und woher sie sie kannte.

Noch immer presste er seine Finger auf seinen Mund. Seine Augen waren noch immer

geweitet. Nun jedoch nicht aus Erstaunen, sondern aus purer Angst. Er hatte es

tatsächlich gewagt den dunklen Lord zu widersprechen, ja, ihn zu kritisieren.

Das war sein Todesurteil. Das Urteil, für einen langen, qualvollen Abgang in die

Unterwelt. Er hatte das leise Gefühl, dass ihm die Hölle bald wie ein Paradies

vorkommen würde. Ja, dass er sich bald danach sehnen würde. Wurmschwanz konnte

die Stille um sie herum fast spüren. Schwer lastete sie auf seinen schmalen

Schultern, drückte ihn noch mehr zu Boden. Einen Moment lang hatte er die

Hoffnung, dass ihn die Stille verschlucken würde. Doch das würde der dunkle Lord

wahrscheinlich niemals zulassen, dachte er gleich darauf wieder sarkastisch und

schüttelte seinen kleinen Rattenkopf. So leicht würde er ihn nicht davon kommen

lassen. Ängstlich ließ der Mann seinen Blick umherschweifen. Sah die gut

zweidutzend Todesser, die im hinteren Teil des Raumes standen und ihn

mitleidsvoll musterten. Obwohl mitleidsvoll wohl eher nicht, schließlich hatten

Todesser niemals mitleid, vor allem nicht mit ihm. In einem Anfall von Zynismus

wurde ihm bewusst, wie viel er ihnen allen doch bedeutete. Nämlich rein gar

nichts. Für sie war er immer nur der Fußabtreter des Lords gewesen. Und

natürlich auch ihr eigener. Wie sie ihn immer behandelten, von Oben herab, mit

der Nase in Richtung Mond. Wie gerne würde er ihnen allen entgegen schreien, was

nur er wusste. Wie gerne würde er ihnen allen das Geheimnis erzählen, dass den

dunklen Lord umgab und von dem nur sie Beide wussten. Das sie alle das Leben

kosten würde. Aber nein, er durfte es nicht, durfte nichts verraten, denn dann

würde der Meister nicht so großzügig sein und ihn sterben lassen. Nein, er würde

ihn bis an sein Lebensende foltern und quälen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Obwohl, er wandte seinen Blick von den Todesser ab und wagte es nun endlich den

Dunklen Lord anzusehen. War ihm dies nicht schon jetzt sicher?

Einen Seufzer unterdrückend blickte er nun also wieder hoch und diesmal

erblickte er das Gesicht des Ministers, das sich wutschnaubend über der

Schreibtischkante abzeichnete. "Mein lieber Herr Weasley," fing Fudge nun an

und Percy ahnte nichts gutes, "es freut mich sehr, dass ihnen ihr Beruf soviel

Unterhaltung bringt. Vielleicht habe ich ihre Arbeitskraft ja bis jetzt

unterschätzt?" Percy stöhnte innerlich. Er hatte es doch geahnt.

Doch der Minister schien heute einen besonders miesen Tag gehabt zu haben, denn

er fuhr noch fort. " sollte dem so sein, so habe ich eine geradezu ideale

Aufgabe für sie!", das kleine, sadistische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde

immer größer. Was nun kam würde bestimmt nicht mehr lustig sein. Nunja, der

erste Teil war es ja eigentlich auch nicht gewesen. Ein Rascheln erklang und der

Minister holte ein kleines, weißes Stück Papier hervor. Es schien vorher in

einer der vielen Schubladen des Schreibtisches gelegen zu haben. Ohne ein Wort

reichte er es dem jungen Weasley, der auf der Stelle zu lesen begann. Sein

Gesicht färbte sich mit jeder Zeile weißer, bis sein Gesicht eher dem einem

Betttuch ähnelte als einem Menschen. "Das . .das .. kann nicht sein!", hauchte

er fassungslos und drehte den Zettel immer wieder nervös in seinen Händen.

"Nunja, Mr. Weasley," man hörte, wie sehr dem Minister diese Worte gefielen," es

ist wahr! Und sie werden die Stellungnahme des Ministeriums dazu verfassen!"

Percy schluckte. Jetzt verstand er die schlechte Laune seines Arbeitgebers.

Diemal war es definitiv nicht seine Frau. Es sei denn Mrs. Fudge hätte plötzlich

ihren Namen geändert und eventuell ihr Geschlecht. Achja und ihr braunes Haar

wäre plötzlich hellblond oder schwarz geworden. Da diese Tatsache jedoch

ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, um nicht zu sagen unmöglich, ging es also nicht

um Mrs. Fudge. Vielmehr ging es um einen Ausbruch. Um einen Ausbruch aus

Askaban! Um DEN Ausbruch aus Askaban. Percy schluckte. Dumbledore würde toben und

mit ihm die gesamte Zauberwelt. Und natürlich war es seine Aufgabe dies ihnen

mitzuteilen. Percy wäre am Liebsten in die Luft gegangen. Die Medien würden ihn

zerfleischen!

"Bist du es wirklich?", fragte er erneut und sah in ihre Augen. Noch immer

leuchteten sie in diesem satten grün, das so wunderbar zu ihren Haaren passte.

Das ihrer ganzen Gestalt einen Hauch von Mystik gab. Ein lächeln breitete sich

auf ihren Lippen aus und ihr Kopf deutete ein leichtes nicken an, während ihre

Augen noch immer in seinen ruhten.

Doch dieses kleine Nicken war alles, was Remus Lupin gebraucht hatte. Mit einer

einzigen Handbewegung zog er sie an sich, versenkte sein Gesicht in ihrem roten

Haar, drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Endlich. So viele Jahre lang hatte er sie

vermisst, hatte sich nach ihr und ihrem Körper gesehnt und nun stand sie hier,

vor ihm und lag in seinem Armen.

Er hatte sie für Tod gehalten, hatte gedacht, Voldemordt hätte sie ermordet!

Sein Körper zitterte, als die ersten Tränen in seine Augen traten. Er hatte sie

vermisst, so sehr, dass es wehgetan hatte und er hatte nie aufgehört sie zu

lieben. Selbst jetzt, nach knapp 16 Jahren liebte er sie noch genauso, wie am

ersten Tag ihrer Ehe, wie in der Nacht, in der sie sich ihm hingegeben hatte.

Lange Zeit hatte er sich selbst die Schuld für ihren Tod gegeben, war zu einem

Schatten seiner selbst geworden. Hatte sich gehen lassen, in der festen

Überzeugung, dass sie tot war. Sein Leben, sein ganzes Sein hatte keinen Sinn

mehr gehabt. Er hatte ihr folgen wollen, doch Dumbledore und die Weasleys hatten

ihn davon abgehalten, hatten ihn beschworen weiterzumachen, für SIE zu leben.

Und nun war sie zurück. Lag in seinem Armen und er spürte ihr Herz, das im

selben Takt wie das seine schlug. Es war kein Traum, dessen war er sich sicher.

Es war real, sie war real. Unzählige Tränen liefen nun seine Wangen entlang,

verfingen sich in ihren Haaren. Noch einmal atemte er tief den Duft ihrer Haare

ein, bevor er sein Gesicht davon löste und sie ansah. Auch auf ihrem Gesicht

waren Spuren von Tränen erkennbar, auch ihre Augen waren ein wenig verquollen

von den Tränen. Doch sie leuchteten ihn voller Freude und voller Leben entgegen.

Eine letzte Träne rang seine Wange hinunter, als er sich vorbeugte und die

Lippen seiner Frau mit den seinen vereinigte. Sie war wirklich zurück.

Fortsetzung folgt . . .

Okay, I'm sorry, dass ich jetzt hier aufhöre, aber

ich fand hier musste einfach schluss sein. Ein Kapitel,

das mit Romantik endet ist doch einfach das schönste. seufz

Jaja, ich weiß, ich bin einfach hoffnungslos romantisch. :)

Aber naja, so bin ich nunmal ;)

lach na gut, überredet, hiermit präsentiere ich euch noch Kapitel 3:

Kapitel 3

Na ihr

Whatzz uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup

j, ich weiß, ich liebe einfach Scary Movie

Vor allem, wenn der Killer bekifft ist g

Das ist absolut genial!!!

Naja, guck grad mit meinem Bruder Donald Duck, bin also dementsprechend drauf

woahahaha

harhar und nun viel Spaß bei Kapitel 3!!

Diesmal wahrscheinlich ein bißchen sarkastischer und verrückter als sonst

Manya-chan

------------------------------------------------------------

Die weißen Augen des Lords waren wie immer undeutbar. Würde er ihn nicht kennen,

Wurmschwanz würde den Meister für blind halten. doch das war er nicht, ganz und

gar nicht. Gerüchte besagten, Voldemordt hätte sein Augenlicht verloren, als er

seine Seele dem Teufel verkauft hatte. Wurmschwanz wusste nicht so ganz, was er

davon halten sollte. Er konnte es sich nicht ganz vorstellen, dass der Teufel

einen Bund mit Voldemordt geschlossen hatte. Seiner Meinung nach war Voldemordt

weit böser als dieser. Wurmschwanz schluckte langsam. Es war überhaupt kein

gutes Gefühl einem Mann gegenüber zu stehen, der böser als der Teufel selbst

war. Vor allem, wenn dieser Mann sauer auf einen war. Wurmschwanz zuckte

zusammen, als der dunkle Lord seine weiße, krallenartige Hand hob. Der schwarze

Ärmel seines Umhangs rutschte leicht herunter und ließ einen Blick frei auf die

Darunter liegende, narbenbesetzte Haut. Oh ja, Voldemordt hatte gelitten. Er

hatte gelitten um an dem Punkt zu stehen, an dem er nun stand. Viele

verschiedene Flüche und Banne hatte er über sich ergehen lassen, um an diesen

Punkt zu gelangen. An den Punkt die absolute Macht vor sich zu haben.

Hogwarts war das einzige Hindernis, das noch zwischen ihm und der höchsten Macht

stand. Und dieses Hindernis gedachte er nun aus dem Weg zu räumen. Eigentlich

hatte er sich noch eine Weile warten wollen, bis er sich der Unterstützung der

Riesen und der Gremlins sicher war.

Was hatte er ihnen doch gleich versprochen? Voldemordts Gesichtszüge verspannten

sich für einen Moment. Was war das doch gleich gewesen . .

Seine Erinnerungsgabe ließ mit der Zeit immer mehr nach, das bekam er in letzter

Zeit häufiger zu spüren. Desto größer wurde der Drang nach der Macht, desto

größer wurde der Drang, Hogwarts zu zerstören.

Und nun hatte das Schicksal ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen, hatte Josefine

Lupin, er konnte sich ein verächtliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen, die Frau des

Werwolfes wieder erscheinen lassen. Voldemordt könnte sich ohrfeigen. Er war

sich so sicher gewesen, diese unselige Frau aus dem Weg geräumt zu haben. Aber

dem war wohl nicht so. Warum sie noch am Leben war wusste er nicht, bevor er sie

ein zweites Mal töten würde, musste er sie fragen. Nur um ganz sicher zu gehen,

dass sie wirklich nicht mehr zurückkommen konnte.

Doch er schwiff ab. Nun musste er sich erstmal dem Problem zu seinen Füßen

widmen, dem aufmüpfigen Untertan. Voldemordt überlegte einen moment krampfhaft.

Die normale Strafe für das Vergehen, ihm zu widersprechen, war der Tod. Doch

dies war Wurmschwanz, sein bevorzugter Fußabtreter. Der Mann, der ihm geholfen

hatte, Harry Potter aufzuspüren und dessen Eltern zu töten.

Voldemordt war eigentlich kein Mensch, der sich dankbar zeigte. Wenn überhaupt

bestand seine Dankbarkeit aus einem schnellen Tod. Doch irgendwie hatte er das

Gefühl, das Etwas noch zu brauchen, das dort zu seinen Füßen lag. Angeekelt

verzog er das Gesicht. Wie konnte man sich nur so gehen lassen, wie konnte man

nur zu einem solchen Schatten seiner selbst werden, wie dieser Mann. Doch ganz

davonkommen lassen, wollte er ihn nicht. Schließlich hatte er immer noch einen

Ruf zu verlieren. Auch wenn der Mann den Fluch wirklich nicht wert war,

geschweige denn den Aufwand, hob er gelangweilt die Hand.

"Lacterius Crumensius", murmelte er und mit einem hähmischen Grinsen verfolgte

er sein Werk.

Percy seufzte noch einmal theatralisch, bevor er sich umwandte und in sein

"Büro" zurückging. Dort klemmte er sich in den viel zu kleinen stuhl hinter dem

viel zu kleinen Schreibtisch, hinter dem er viel zu wenig Platz hatte und begann

seufzend die viel zu vielen Dokumente in die viel zu kleinen Schränke zu

zaubern. Nachdem er diese mehr oder minder hineingestopft und zugezaubert hatte,

machte er sich mit einem weiteren Seufzer an die Arbeit. Percy Weasley war ein

Mensch, der die Ordnung über alles liebte. Sein Zimmer im Wirtshaus "zum

goldenen Drachen" war stets aufgeräumt und blitzte vor Sauberkeit, seine

verschiedenen Zauberumhänge lagen nach Farben geordnet in seinem Schrank und

sogar seine Socken lagen in Paaren geordnet in einer Schublade. Ein Unterfangen,

dass selbst in der Zauberwelt fast an das Unmögliche grenzte, denn auch hier

hatten die Socken die nervige Angewohnheit beim Waschen zu verschwinden, ganz

egal, mit welchem Zauber man sie auch belegte. Warum ausgerechnet Percys Socken

immer wieder in Paaren auftauchte, galt in der Zauberwelt als Mysterium. Dabei

hätte man einfach nur Doreen Diplerei fragen müssen, der Percy Weasley vor

Jahren einmal ein verlorenes Taschentuch zurückgebracht hatte. Die Doreen

Diplei, die in der Gartenstrasse 19 in Winkelhausen wohnte und die das Oberhaupt

der Geheimorganisation S.F.E.B.W. war. Die S.F.E.B.W. oder besser gesagt die

"Socken Für Eine Bessere Welt" - Organisation hatte ihren Urspung bereits vor

tausenden von Jahren gehabt, als die ersten Hexen und Zauberer das Licht der

Welt erblickten und Cornelius Firelli den ersten magischen Strumpf erfand. Seit

diesem Tage waren die Grochins, kleine, echsenartige Wesen in der gesamten

Zauberwelt unterwegs und klauten Socken. Warum? Nunja, das war eine Frage, die

sie sich selbst schon seit Jahrhunderten stellten, denn der wahre Grund war

längst in Vergessenheit geraten. Das Klauen der Socken war in eine Art Sportart

unter den Grochins ausgeartet und jährlich fanden die sogenannten grinochischen

Spiele statt, in denen es darum ging, wer am meisten Socken in einem bestimmten

Zeitraum zu klauen in der Lage war.

Aber das alles wusste Percy Weasley nicht und es war ihm auch egal. Zumal seine

momentane Aufmerksamkeit eher dem Stück Pergament vor sich galt, das noch immer

leer, anstatt voll beschrieben war. Der Junge kratzte sich am Kopf. Er hatte

keiner Ahnung, wie er anfangen sollte, geschweige denn, wie er der Zauberwelt

erklären sollte, dass zwei der gefürchtetsten Todesser überhaupt aus Askaban,

dem bisher sichersten Gefängnis in der Zauberwelt, ausgebrochen waren. er wusste

nicht, wie er es schaffen sollte, dies zu erklären, ohne eine Massenhysterie

auszulösen. Schon seit der Bekanntmachung Fudges, dass Voldemordt wieder unter

den Lebenden weilte, war die Zauberwelt in Aufruhr. Der Ausbruch von Bellatrix

Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy würde eine Panik auslösen. Wenn nicht sogar eine

Revolution. Percy Weasley schluckte hart. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass

Dumbledore den Sitz des Ministers anstrebte. Dieser Tiefschlag von Seiten des

Ministers würde ihm vielleicht genug Anhänger verschaffen, um die Macht in der

Zauberwelt an sich zu reißen. Voldemordt hin oder her, Percy vertrat den

Standpunkt des Ministers, nachdem Dumbledore in etwa das selbe Übel hervorrief,

nur auf andere, geschicktere Art und Weise.

Nach scheinbar endloser Zeit konnte er sich endlich von ihren Lippen lösen. Als

er die Augen wieder öffnete blickte er in das strahlende Gesicht seiner Frau.

Die letzten 16 Jahre waren nicht spurlos an ihr vorüber gegangen, ebensowenig

wie an ihm. Ihre sonst so ebenmäßige Haut hatte um die Augen herum kleine

Fältchen bekommen, die ihr zwar das makelose nahmen, sie aber noch freundlicher

erschienen ließen. Ihre Augen jedoch waren noch immer so hell und klar, wie er

sie in Erinnerung hatte. Noch immer ging dieses geheimnisvolle Leuchten von

ihnen aus, das ihn Jahre zuvor in ihren Bann gezogen hatte. Genüßlich leckte er

sich über die Lippen und sie schmeckte noch immer genauso gut wie früher.

Gebannt sah Ron auf das Pärchen vor sich. Dieses hatten sich gerade aus einem

dreinminütigen Kuss gelöst und starrte sich nun stillschweigend an. Diese Frau.

Mit ihren roten Haaren und ihren blitzenden, grünen Augen sah sie seiner

Schwester so unglaublich ähnlich. Nun konnte er sich vorstellen, wie Ginny wohl

in gut zwanzig Jahren aussehen würde. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in seinem

Magen breit, wenn er daran dachte, dass Ginny bestimmt die Aufmerksamkeit vieler

Männer auf sich ziehen würde.

Apropos Ginny, wo war diese eigentlich? Suchend sah er sich um. Neben ihm stand

Hermine, die sich leicht gerötet vom Geschehen abgewendet hatte. Ihr braunes

Haar war ihr leicht ins Gesicht gefallen, ihre Hände waren nervös ineinander

geflechtet. Ihr war die gesamte Situation scheinbar ziemlich peinlich. Ron wurde

erst jetzt bewusst, wie ungeniert er vorhin gestarrt hatte und bei dem Gedanken

wurde er ihm ein wenig flau im Magen. Hätte seine Mutter es bemerkt . .

Nunja, darüber wollte er wohl erst gar nicht nachdenken. Ron schluckte kurz,

bevor sein Blick weiterwanderte. Dort stand Harry und neben ihm Loona, die beste

Freundin seiner Schwester. Sie hatte im letzten Jahr ziemlich viel erlebt und

hatte ihren träumerischen Blick verloren. eine Tatsache, die Ron mehr als recht

war. Das Mädchen hatte auf ihn immer so weltfremd und unheimlich gewirkt. Neben

Loona stand, Ron unterdrückte ein leises Gefühl von Übelkeit, Crabbe. Der

Dummkopf glotzte, so dass ihm fast die Augen aus dem kopf fielen. Ron wagte

ernsthaft zu bezweifeln, dass der Slytherin verstand, was gerade passiert war.

Hatte er überhaupt schonmal von der Bienchen und Blümchen Geschichte gehört?

Naja, vielleicht. Aber hatte er sie auch verstanden?

Einige Schritte neben dem Slytherin standen seine Eltern und grinsten sich an.

Ron hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass beide mehr wussten, als alle anderen.

Zumindest lächelten sie so wissend. Ihnen gegenüber stand niemand anderes als

Lucius Malfoy und grinste sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Der Rothaarige hatte noch

nie zuvor einen Malfoy lächeln sehen, bis jetzt kannte er nur das bösartige

Grinsen, das der junge Malfoy oft an den tag legte. Ron verstand nicht, warum

die Erwachsenen so ruhig bleiben konnten. Hier waren zwei Todesser auf der

Lichtung. Bei Merlin, jemand musste was unternehmen! Unruhig sah er sich um.

Waren die Erwachsenen denn von Sinnen? Nun fing auch noch Dumbledore an, wie ein

wilder zu Lachen. Er hingegen fand die Sache gar nicht lustig. Und wo war

nochmal seine Schwester? Nachdenklich drehte er sich um und erstarrte.

Seine Schwester, die unschuldige, kleine, hilfsbedürftige Ginny wurde von Draco

Malfoy festgehalten. Der Junge sah sofort rot. Wie konnte es Malfoy nur wagen,

eine Hand an seine jüngere Schwester zu legen, bei Merlin, er würde sie

erretten.

Nachdenklich lehnte sich Ginny zurück an ihren Draco. Die verwandelte VgddK-

Lehrerin war augenscheinlich die Freundin von Lupin. Nunja, damit konnte sie

leben und das erklärte auch ein wenig die Aufregung der Erwachsenen. Nicht

jedoch, warum sie diese Frau kannte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Lupin

sie einmal erwähnt geschweige denn mitgebracht hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie sie

ja als kleines Kind kennengelernt? Ja, das war es wahrscheinlich, dennoch

stellte sie diese Antwort nicht zufrieden. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass da noch

etwas anderes war. Aber bei Merlin, sie kam einfach nicht darauf, was es war.

Plötzlich merkte sie, wie sich der Druck um ihre Hüfte leicht verstärkte.

Überrascht sah sie nach Oben, in die blitzenden Augen des Drachen. Ein Lächeln

legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, als er langsam den Kopf senkte. Genüßlich spürte sie

seine Lippen auf ihren, schmeckte den Geschmack von Erdbeereis auf ihrer Zunge,

fühlte die wärme, die sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Mit einem Wort, sie war

glücklich. So schräg es auch klang, sie war glücklich eine Malfoy zu sein. Für

einen Moment vergaß sie wo sie war, vergass ihre eltern, vergass ihre Freunde

und vergass ihren Bruder. Ein verherrender Fehler, wie sich herausstellte, denn

als sie die Augen schließlich wieder öffnete, blickte sie direkt in das

wutverzerrte Gesicht ihres Bruders. Virgina Malfoy schluckte. Kleine

Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn. Wenn ihr Bruder sauer war, konnte

er schrecklicher sein als Voldemordt persönlich. Er bekam dann immer so ein

gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen, seine kiefer rieben dann immer lautstark

aufeinander und seine Fäuste waren geballt. Ginny hatte sich einst geschworen,

ihren Bruder nie so in Rage zu bringen, dass er diese Wut auf ihr ablud. Doch

nun hatte sie diesen Schwur unbewusst gebrochen. Noch einmal schluckte sie hart.

Ihr Bruder würde sie umbringen. Ihr Bruder würde Draco umbringen. Für das, was

sie getan hatten. Er hasste Draco wie die Pest. Hasste sein selbstgefälliges

Grinsen, hasste seine Frisur, hasste seine Person, hasste seine Familie. Die

Familie, zu der Ginny nun ebenfalls gehörte! Langsam wich sie zurück, drückte so

auch Draco weiter von ihrem Bruder weg, was dieser mit einem unwilligen

Schnauben geschehen ließ.

Draco hasste den Rückzug, schließlich war er ein Malfoy. Ein Mitglied der

stärksten Zaubererfamilie Englands und nun wich er vor einem Wiesel zurück, vor

einem dreckigen, kleinen Wiesel! Nun gut, seine Frau war einst ebenfalls eine

Weasley gewesen, doch dies war Vergangenheit, nun war sie eine Malfoy. Und seine

Frau! Und er ließ bestimmt nicht zu, dass dieser dreckige Abklatsch eines

Zauberers IHR etwas zu leide tat. Mit seiner rechten Hand schob er sie hinter

sich, beschützte sie mit seinem Körper. Obwohl, bei der lächerlichen Magie, die

das Wiesel kannte, brauchte sie wahrscheinlich keinen Schutz. Der Rothaarige war

ja noch nichteinmal in der Lage den simpelsten Zauber zu meistern. Eine wahre

Schande für alle Reinblüter!

Ron war kurz vor dem explodieren, als er plötzlich sah, wie der Malfoy sich

herunter beugte und seine Schwester küsste. Seine Schwester! Die kleine Ginny!

Wutschnaubend stampfte er auf die beiden zu. Malfoy hatte seine kleine Schwester

verführt, ihr womöglich, nein, ganz bestimmt, einen Fluch aufgehext, um sie

gefügig zu machen! Dafür würde er büßen!

Wurmschwanz' Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er keuchte laut auf, als der

Schmerz aus seinem Magen sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Er wusste, er

würde nicht sterben, noch nicht. Doch war er sich unsicher, ob er sich darüber

wirklich freuen sollte. Noch einmal dieser brennende Schmerz, dann hörte er

wieder auf, nur um kurz darauf erneut zu beginnen. Der schale Mann kannte diesen

Zauber, der Schmerz würde niemals wieder aufhören, nur der Abstand zwischen den

einzelnen Wellen würde sich ausweiten. Bald würde er Stunden betragen, dann Tage

und schließlich Wochen oder gar Monate, falls er so lange überleben würde. Doch

dafür würde der dunkle Lord schon sorgen, dachte er sich sarkastisch, nachdem er

unter einem erneuten Schmerzwelle aufgekeucht hatte. Voldemordt liebte es andere

zu quälen und sich an ihren Schmerzen zu weiden. Aus diesem Grund hatte er ihn

selbst damals nicht umgebracht, hatte ihn für den Verrat an seinen Freunden viel

mehr gestraft, als mit dem Tod, hatte ihn leben lassen. Wurmschwanz hätte am

liebsten laut aufgelacht. Wie hatte er nur jemals so dumm sein können, nein,

nicht dumm, schwach! Wie hatte er jemals so schwach sein können und das Leben

seiner Freunde für sein eigenes geopfert? Niemals würde er es vergessen. Niemals

würde er die ungläubigen Gesichter seiner Freunde vergessen, als Voldemordt in

das Haus der Potters eingedrungen war. Niemals würde er den Blick James'

vergessen, als sich in dessen Unglauben langsam Begreifen mischte. Als er ihn

mit diesen unheimlichen, braunen Augen gemustert hatte, kein Hass war in ihnen

gewesen, nur blanke Enttäuschung. Enttäuschung über den Verrat, den er selbst,

Wurmschwanz, begangen hatte. Damals hatte er den Blick schnell abgewandt, hatte

es nicht ertragen, dem Blick nicht standhalten können. Er hatte gewusst, dass er

sich falsch entschieden hatte, in dem Moment, in dem James vor seinen Augen

getötet worden war. Doch es war zu spät gewesen. Zu spät umzukehren, das

Geschehene konnte nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden. Er hatte es bereut. In

diesem Moment hatte er sein Leben, sein dasein zu tiefst bereut. Er war schwach

gewesen, hatte nicht auf seine Freunde vertraut. Er hatte sie enttäuscht und nun

musste er sein Leben lang dafür büßen. Erneuter Schmerz durchzuckte seinen

Körper und der blasse Mann wand sich verzweifelt auf dem Boden. Bis an das Ende

seines Lebens würde er diese Schmerzen nun ertragen müssen, würde bestraft

werden für das was er getan hatte. Der schwarze Lord kannte kein Erbarmen vor

allem nicht bei ihm. Doch Wurmschwanz wollte keine Gnade, er wollte sühnen was

er getan hatte, auch wenn es dafür wahrscheinlich niemals Sühne gab.

Fortsetzung folgt . . .

Jaja, ich weiß, das Kapitel war nicht so gut :(

Das nächste wird besser, versprochen ;)

Greetz

Manya-chan


End file.
